My Eyes Will Not Be Guided By The Light (From Now On)
by selenai
Summary: Naruto would do anything to escape his apartment for a few hours. But what he didn't expect was one Sasuke Uchiha there to dissect the precarious peacefulness he'd built for himself. But what can a guy do when one night of sex-swap fun turns out to have consequences? And what exactly do you do to build a family? But most importantly, can someone who's never had a family create one?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer! I do NOT own Naruto. Also, just so everyone knows, the warnings for this fic are Dub!con, SNJ use, MPREG!, and that there is some explicit content. So donm't be all surprised! I've warned you all! :) Thanks for reading! **

Uchiha Sasuke. The bane of Naruto's existence. The most annoying person he'd ever met. And he'd met a lot of people in his life. He was just so... so frustrating. He made Naruto want to punch things. Mostly that self-satisfied Uchiha face, or maybe a good kick in the balls.

And yet... he was the main reason Naruto got out of bed in the morning. He made Naruto want to be better, want to be acknowledged. Made him ache for just a sliver of that attention.

But of course Sasuke had left the village as soon as they'd decided to release him from the prison they'd made for him. He hadn't even taken Sakura-chan with him, much to Naruto's relief. Although he wasn't entirely sure why he was relieved. Was it because Sakura-chan was still in the village, or was it because that meant that Sasuke wasn't off doing who knew what with her?

He'd never been so confused. And, of course, there was no way for him to vent his frustration, because every time he so much as tried to leave his apartment he was bombarded with well-wishers who were a lot more like stalkers now than anything else.

But at least he had two arms again. Granny Tsunade's plans to make him an arm out of Hashirama's cells had been a success, and now he was perfect. He could weave seals on his own without that asshole's help.

"See me now," he muttered as he glances out his window. Yeah, those shinobi were still out there waiting for him to come out. What was he supposed to do? He just really wanted to go to Ichiraku without a big fuss and maybe take a trip to his training grounds to get some practice using his new arm. Was that too much to ask for?

Actually- what he icould/i do, was to create a clone, and then a diversion. It was something that Kurama never approved of, but that was ok. Now that he had two arms again, he didn't need assistance amassing his chakra.

The arm still felt a little stiff, though, so when he made the seals for the clone, it felt a little uncomfortable. Not painful, just weird.

Now. His clone was staring at him with a pleased look on his face. "Yo!" They loved being created. And, as Sasuke had once accused him of, they did cover his loneliness. You couldn't feel alone if you had an army of clones to keep you company. Besides... it wasn't like they didn't all have their own personalities. It was like having low-maintenance friends.

"So... what's a good distraction that makes me look good to the crowd, doesn't require a lot of chakra, and won't be too obvious as a ploy to get the hell out of here?" He asked the clone.

Clone-Naruto gave him a once over glance and the corner of his lips quirked up. "I think you already know."

Naruto raised a brow. He had an inkling of what the clone was suggesting, but it didn't sound too too good. It would be... "Isn't it too obvious, though? Won't they know?"

The clone shrugged and shook his head. "Not if you do it correctly. Change the colour of your hair. Act a little shy. Don't yell anything. And don't be naked."

It did sound like a good idea. If he used the Sexy-no-Jutsu, he could convince the villagers that the great Naruto had a girlfriend, and that would help a whole lot to make them stop suspecting that the war had ruined him. And maybe it could even make Sakura-chan jealous? No, probably not. But he wasn't entirely worried about that. Sakura-chan had become his... was it weird to call someone you'd once thought that you would spend your life with romantically, his sister? He still loved her, but not the same way.

She was his perfect family. She loved him back, too. He knew it. Just... in a different way than he'd always wanted. So he had to create a different dream.

A dream that included... actually, he wasn't sure who he wanted to be with anymore. There was Sakura-chan, but that was already explained. There was Hinata who had professed love for him. But he'd never really known a thing about her. So he didn't know that that was something he wanted to follow through with. Which might've been weird, but... he liked her. She was a good friend.

Speaking of friends... Sasuke. What about Sasuke? Was it weird to wonder if he ought to have been doing the same rounds of self discovery Sasuke was doing? Wasn't he equally a threat to the village if anyone found him? After all, he was the jinchuuriki of all of the bijuu.

Which was probably why there was such a conglomeration of people just hanging outside his apartment. Trying to look as though they were his well-wishers.

Well, he'd sure show that bunch. Just like eventually he'd be able to show Sasuke.

Folding his hand into the symbols for his sexy-jutsu, Naruto felt his body undergo a change. A full change. One that wasn't as uncomfortable or weird as it had once been. He felt himself grow shorter, definitely bustier (although he didn't go crazy with that, just enough to impress anyone that saw him leave the room.), and grow his hair down to his shoulders. He decided to ignore the clone's ideals of changing his hair colour. He loved being blond. It set him apart.

But inside, deep down, he felt a change as well. He felt himself softening and moulding, and his chakra even underwent a transformation. He felt feminine on every level. He felt his whole body become a woman's. From the inside out. That was the only way to trick everyone (including any specialists, like the Hyuuga) that he wasn't Naruto.

Finally, to finish the transformation, he rifled through the bottom drawer of his dresser until he found a small blue dress that he rather thought would be flattering. It had been something he'd bought for Sakura-chan not that long ago, but that now he felt would be awkward to give her. Besides, this was a much better use for it.

"Here goes." He murmured as he pulled it on and had the clone help him zip it up. When he looked into the mirror, he never would've recognized himself. His hair was still blond, his eyes still blue. But he was lacking the tell-tale fox whiskers on his cheeks and he looked every bit the girl-next-door type. He was soft curves and pretty legs. He would've dated himself if it wasn't so weird.

Drawing in a deep breath, he pulled his hair back into a ponytail and slipped on his sandals and headed out the door.

The shinobi who had been stationed there turned to face him and they all at the same time looked rather taken aback. "Who are you?" Asked one of the more forward men.

"O-oh!" He exclaimed, stepping forward (although making sure that they still caught sight of a shirtless clone-Naruto in the room before closing the door. "I'm just headed home! You know... I, uhm, need to go home."

The guard that had first asked the question looked a little gobsmacked and nodded as he stepped back. "Of course, but what's your name? If you're acquainted with Naruto we should have you... known to us, shouldn't we? So that you don't get stopped every time you come in. so we know you're not a threat and all that."

Naruto nodded and bowed her head a little. My name's Na- erm, Naru. Naru. Yeah. That's it, just Naru. I'm from Kirigakure. Naruto-kun took me in when I had nowhere else to go."

They looked at him in that body like he was a piece of meat or some kind of whore just because he'd been in the room with a shirtless guy. Double standards. He didn't like it one bit.

"I'm just going to go and get something to eat. You know how talking and stuff can bring on the appetites!"

And he scurried away, pleased with the way the sundress tickled at his legs as he did so. Also pleased that his plan had worked. Even the Hyuuga stationed out there hadn't noticed that he was still Naruto.

Hands clasped behind his head as he walked through the village, Naruto felt entirely too pleased. He was proud of this village. It was his home, and he'd never seen one any better. But in this body, in this moment, walking through the streets that were still rebuilding, he felt even prouder.

These were his people. Sure they were... not the best sometimes, but they were still his. All his.

He was lost in a daze that he didn't even realize he'd walked so far that he was standing at the entrance to the village. Should he leave? Go on a vacation or something? Find Sasuke and pummel him?

"Excuse me," came a familiar voice from behind him, and it made Naruto jump. Holy shit, hadhe summoned him?

"O-oh! Sorry!" He said as he stepped aside. Although something he hadn't accounted for was how much too big the sandals were going to be, and as he stepped to the side to avoid the Uchiha, he tripped and fell to his knees.

Glancing up, he noticed that instead of walking away the way one might assume Sasuke would (because he'd done it so many times before), he reached out a hand for Naruto. "You need shoes that fit, girl. You look like you just grabbed the first pair you saw. Are you blind or something?"

Cheeks flushed, Naruto batted Sasuke's hand away, and pushed himself up, dusting off the dress as he did so. "Shut up, asshole! I know how to walk."

At that, Sasuke looked entirely surprised. Oh, yeah, Naruto was a girl now. He was supposed to show an extreme weakness to the Uchiha... er, charm? Or whatever it was.

Actually, not. He wasn't going to do that. He wouldn't humiliate himself any further. He was too good for that. Besides, it might be good for Sasuke to get the what's what from a girl for once. Not every girl was in love with him.

"What? Haven't you ever seen a beautiful girl before?" Sasuke was still staring at him with his lips parted a little.

"I'm not sure what you mean," he finally replied, closing his mouth and narrowing his eyes in irritation. Good. A familiar response from the other guy.

"Well you're just staring at me. My tits ain't that big, and I'm not naked. So why are you staring? Haven't you ever seen a kunoichi before? I'm going to go and train until I'm strong enough to kick all the ass."

Sasuke's lip quirked a little and he dropped his hand. "Do I know you? You do look... and sound, familiar."

Naruto's eyes widened a little, and he wondered if he'd been a little too brazen. "No! I mean, I'm not from here, I'm a Kirigakure kunoichi! So you wouldn't know me! But you might know my... er, iboyfriend/i Uzumaki Naruto?"

At the mention of Naruto's name, Sasuke's eyes flashed, and he tilted his head, looking the feminine body from head to toe a little suspiciously. Like maybe he knew? But there was no way. Naruto had disguised his chakra.

"Naruto is your... boyfriend? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. That guy is so... so..."

Naruto had to pipe up just then. He couldn't let Sasuke ruin his rep. "Great? Strong? Good looking? Big dick?"

Sasuke's cheeks warmed just a tiny bit and he shook his head. "I was going to say; too stupid to have a girlfriend. But you're not what I would've expected."

The way Sasuke was looking at him made Naruto feel suddenly naked. He rubbed his thighs together a little under his dress. Oh! That felt nice. But maybe not for the mood.

"And what's that supposed to mean? Have you spent a lot of time thinking about what kind of girl Naruto might go out with?"

One shoulder lifted and dropped. "Maybe a little."

The admission made Naruto's mouth go dry. He blamed it on the girl body. He wasn't.. he didn't care about what sort of things regarding his sex life Sasuke had ever thought about.

"Oh. Uh..."

"What's your name?"

Oh shit. The most underthought thing of this whole plan. He'd meant to spend more time thinking about a name, but since he'd already blurted one out, he had to stick with it. "Naru."

Sasuke raised a brow at that. "Naru, Naruto's girlfriend?"

His own cheeks reddening a little, Naruto puffed out his cheeks in annoyance. "I can't help what my parents named me, you turd!"

Sasuke laughed at him. A real laugh, one Naruto himself hadn't heard in iages/i. What made Sasuke feel so at ease?

"Anyways. I'm going to get something to eat, you want to come?" Naruto offered. Now that he had Sasuke in his sights, he didn't want to let him go.

"Isn't that the sort of thing Naruto would mind?" Sasuke asked curiously, eye that wasn't hidden by hair dancing in amusement.

"Naruto is well satisfied, I'll have you know. He trusts me."

"Well... satisfied? Really? That's how you're going to say that?" Sasuke asked somewhat incredulously.

Naruto simply shrugged, and lips quirked a little when the strap to his dress slipped from his shoulder and Sasuke's gaze followed it intently. Who would've thought that Sasuke had a pulse, too?

"It's the ionly/i way to say it. Besides, it's not like we're married or anything. We're just... having a good time."

Sasuke lifted his gaze to where it had been focused on Naruto's bare shoulder (which he now reached to awkwardly pull that strap back up), and he grinned widely. "Come on, moron, let's get something to eat!"

It was actually quite fun, and thrilling, to be able to pull such a feat off in front of Sasuke. The person that knew him the best. The only thing he had to be sure of was that Sasuke didn't see him fight. Or fight him. Because he was still Naruto Uzumaki mentally. Even if that mentality was wrapped up in a pretty little package.

"all right, then. Maybe you can catch me up about Naruto without being as annoying as him."

Bristling slightly (and still pretty pleased actually), Naruto lifted his nose in the air and began to walk back towards the village. "Doubtful. You seem like you have a stick up your ass and are just going to get annoyed by your own breathing."

Sasuke shook his head and followed alongside Naruto.

There was a companionable silence as the two walked beside each other, and Naruto wondered if he ought to have been feeling real guilty about what he was doing. He was tricking Sasuke into liking him in this form, into believing that he was some girl that was giving it uo real easy to... er, himself.

But he couldn't stop the comfortable warmth that settled in his belly at the way he and Sasuke were just... enjoying each others company. He knew that were he Naruto instead of Naru, there was no way that Sasuke would just walk beside him and have dinner with him. Or... even look at him that way.

What way was he looking at him? There was something dark under that gaze that Naruto had never seen before. Especially not directed at him. But it wasn't like he could just walk up to any woman and ask her what it was.

He had a clue, besides.

"So. Naruto told me you spent a long time away from the village. You find anyone to... keep you satisfied?"

He was rewarded with a dusting of pink across Sasuke's cheeks as he looked away. Good. Time to reset the balance of things.

"Not that it's any of your business- it's really not- but I've always been rather too busy for that kind of thing. And if I'm going to look for a woman to rebuild my clan with, it's not going to be-"

Naruto tilted his head to the side a little, his ponytail brushing against his shoulder and nearly scaring the life out of him. "You want it to be special, don't you? That's the cutest, most adorable thing I've ever heard. Really, we should tell more people about that. It would be the best pick up line ever, you know? Even if you're full of shit which is kind of what I'm thinking."

Sasuke stopped at that, reaching one pale hand with beautiful, long fingers and wrapping those fingers around Naruto's delicate wrist. "Don't you dare tell Naruto- look, I don't even know why I told iyou/i that. You're not- I just met you, and still it feels like I've known you for a long time. You're just too easy to talk to. So let's make a pact. Anything we say, between the two of us, private, all right?"

Naruto was taken over by a sudden feeling of heaviness. Sasuke looked so serious. Like he didn't know what he'd do if Naruto refused him. Which was something Naruto had spent his whole life trying, and failing, to do.

"Deal. Besides, I can make it fair. I know more than even you about Naruto. Different things, too. Stuff that will make you feel better. I'm a wealth of knowledge, and so long as you promise not to mock him for it, I'll tell you anything you ever could've wanted to know."

There it was. The hint of a smile behind Sasuke's usually so serious face. It took Naruto's breath away a little, and he wondered if that was what all the girls were usually fussing about.

"Sure. How about we take this ramen to go? I'd rather talk alone, and it's been months since I've been back here. I need to make sure the Uchiha grounds aren't being overrun by ninja cats."

Naruto laughed loudly at that. A sound that burst from him in a way that surprised even himself. Sasuke raised a brow, but seemed to settle into himself at the sound. It was good, but the sound was a little masculine, even to his own ears, and he wondered if he'd given himself away.

Sasuke's hand released his wrist, and they began walking towards the compound, ramen in hand. Naruto could smell it. Pork cutlets, and noodles, and oh. Oh, Ioh/i, that silky smooth broth that he loved to slurp up. It was perfect. He wanted to eat it right then, but he knew that it would be worth it to get to the Uchiha compound and hear more of Sasuke's deepest, darkest secrets.

Idly, as they walked together (and side by side instead of Sasuke in the front and Naruto following behind) he wondered if it would be really safe to tell Sasuke anything about himself. But, he reminded himself, Sasuke had never gone back on his word, had never done anything to let Naruto believe he'd be talking about whatever they said to anyone. Besides, who would he tell? It wasn't like Sasuke was brimming to the rim with friends.

It would be perfectly safe, and Naruto was a little excited. He wanted to be friends with Sasuke this way, too. In every way possible. It wasn't like he was actually tricking him. He'd eventually tell Sasuke that it was him. Just... not yet. He wanted to feel this close to him.

"So, this is it?" He asked as they walked through the streets of the Uchiha compound, most of the buildings looking rather like they were completely desolate. Dusty, and falling apart. And... wow. "There iare/i a lot of cats here, holy shit!" He exclaimed as they all looked towards the pair and then bolted from the compound.

Sasuke shrugged a little, and now that they were out of the prying eyes of the villagers, he seemed to settle, and that grin that had always been just below the surface emerged.

Just like before, it took Naruto's breath away, and he stared, full lips parted, as he took a step closer to Sasuke. Lifting the empty hand, the one that wasn't holding the ramen, he brushed a tanned finger against Sasuke's cheek.

Of course that froze the Uchiha in his place and he stared back, eyes alight, but confused.

"What are you doing?"

"It's just... I've never seen you smile like that before."

And just like that, the moment was broken, and they jumped apart. "You don't even know me, what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Naruto flushed and let his hand fall back to his side as he shrugged. "I just mean that not even in the picture Naruto keeps by his bed, are you smiling. It looks good on you. Must be the thing that makes all the girls go crazy."

Sasuke lifted his nose at that, and then they were walking again, this time towards a big house in the centre of the compound. "I don't know what those girls find so appealing about me. Probably just because their older sisters remembered how much of perfect specimen my brother was, and they expected me to be the same."

"Itachi?" Naruto asked incredulously as they walked up the steps. "You think Itachi looked like a moron. He did so many- never mind. I just mean, in the pictures. He always looks so awkward and... he was pretty scrawny, you know? Not like you. You've got some muscles on you."

They reached the top of the stairs, and Sasuke forced open a door that led them into a dusty living area. "Take off your sandals. I just had the place cleaned for me."

Naruto nodded and slipped off his sandals (which was actually a relief, because wearing the wrong size was giving him a blister on the bottom of his foot.). "This place is great. Must really be a babe magnet, living on your own, huh? Naruto just has one big room. No kitchen, no living room, just a little bed in the middle."

Sasuke frowned a little and yup, there was the expression Naruto was used to having directed towards him. "I've never been to Naruto's place, but didn't he- he didn't have a family, so how could he have a family home?"

Naruto scowled darkly himself at that, lips pursing, eyes darkening, and brows furrowing. "Naruto idid/i have a family. Y'know, the Fourth Hokage, and Kushina Uzumaki. But they wanted to keep that a secret from him, and so they never gave him their family home. I'm not even sure what they did with it. Probably was destroyed in the fight with Pain."

Sasuke took a step closer to Naruto and, as though mirroring earlier motions, brushed a pale finger between his brows, soothing the furrow until Naruto's expression evened out. "Calm down. I know it's not fair, what happened to Naruto."

The touch had sent shivers down Naruto's spine, had settled something in his belly, and had made a rush of warmth sprouting from the place Sasuke had touched course through him. What iwas/i that?

Actually, Naruto had a pretty good idea of what it was. He'd had an idea for a long time. Since he'd been a kid sitting in a hospital bed, holding onto a forehead protector rather uselessly, and wondering when he'd fallen for his best friend.

So what was he doing now? What was he going to do? Was he really going to take this thing a step further and... and... take advantage?

He shouldn't. Not really. Not when Sasuke wasn't gay. (not that Naruto was. He preferred the term 'bi-curious') and not when Sasuke had no idea who he was becoming attracted to.

He did share a likely image with his male self. Same blond hair, same blue eyes, same tanned skin. But he wasn't- he was a girl like this and that was probably the only reason Sasuke hadn't punched him in the face yet.

"So, Naruto," Naruto began, swallowing past a lump in his throat and blinking hard to clear himself of any such thoughts. "Do you know... even though he pretends I'm his girlfriend, he's still a virgin? He's saving himself."

Something changed in Sasuke's expression at that, and he lowered his hand to gesture for Naruto to follow him further into the house. "I thought you said you kept him well-satisfied?"

Naruto shrugged, "That's the sort of thing I'm supposed to say, isn't it?"

Sasuke shook his head, more annoyed than anything, it looked. "No. You could've just told me you were... I don't know. His friend. His good friend."

Naruto shook his head a little. "He doesn't want people to know that he hasn't made it all the way with a girl. It's a pride thing, you know how he is."

Sasuke had a rather far away look at that, but he nodded. "Yeah. I know how he is."

Naruto wondered about that look. It made him want to transform back.

"So. You're single, then?" Sasuke asked as though it were the most natural thing to say in the world.

Naruto swallowed hard for what felt like the hundredth time that night. Maybe he was getting sick.

"N-Yeah. I guess you could say that. But Naruto and I are close, to you can't- I won't tell you anything that would hurt him in any way. Do you- do you want to hurt him?"

Sasuke shook his head again and took a step closer. They were really close. Naruto felt his nipples, as they brushed against the firm chest so close to him, harden beneath his dress and he waited with baited breath for the response. "Well?"

Sasuke shook his head, hair brushing against Naruto's nose. "No. I just want to make him-"

Naruto waited, lifting a hand to brush fingers against Sasuke's hand where it sat at his side. "I want to make him feel something," Sasuke finally finished.

"O-Oh. What?"

Sasuke sighed and tilted his head down to brush his nose against Naruto's. "I don't know," was all he said before full lips took Naruto's own in a slow, leisure kiss. It wasn't like what he'd expected. Sasuke was being careful with him. He was taking his time. He was sliding a skillful tongue against the seam of Naruto's lips, until Naruto parted them with a soft gasp and grabbed Sasuke with the hand that had been touching him lightly on the arm.

It wasn't what he wanted, though. He didn't want a Sasuke who was afraid to break him, who saw him as something fragile, something to be protected.

And so he did the only thing he could think of. He took control of the situation. He tilted his head up a little more, dropped the bag with the ramen in it, and tangled his fingers in Sasuke's hair, tugging hard and biting at his bottom lip with sharp teeth. He didn't care that he was being rough. He knew Sasuke could take it and that was all that mattered.

This was how it was supposed to be, and he knew he was doing the right thing when Sasuke let out a sharp groan and pressed his hips closer until Naruto knew without a doubt that Sasuke was very human. The hard length of his cock pressed against the curve of Naruto's feminine hip and he rubbed himself impossibly closer.

"W-wait," Naruto gasped as he pulled away, dress brushing against his knees. "I have to go."

And Sasuke was staring at him, dark eyes blown wide open, confused, and maybe even a little angry.

"What? Right now?" He was not impressed, not used to not getting his way, but he'd have to learn to live with it. Naruto wasn't there to make him feel better about himself. They were friends, but that didn't mean that Naruto wanted to- Sasuke wanted it to be special and there they were making out like the teenagers that they definitely were, in the middle of a hallway.

"Yeah, now, dickhead. I'm not- you don't- I'm having feminine problems," he blurted out before he turned tail and ran from the compound and the house as fast as he could, forgetting his sandals and ignoring the pain on the bottom of his foot.

It wasn't as obvious in that moment as the pain in his chest. Something he'd once thought about for so long, happening but not... not really. What was he going to do?

Maybe it was time for the real Naruto to step in and show Sasuke a lesson. So that nothing that confusing could happen again.

But even as Naruto stumbled through his barricade of shinobi blocking his door and into his room, all he could think about was that hot mouth slanted against his own. About that smile, and the touch of that hand.

He closed his eyes against the rush of emotion that was building inside of him and leaned heavily against the door. What was wrong with him? He should've been happy. He'd broken through the thick walls Sasuke kept barricaded around him and had seen a vulnerable side of him. It had been- it had been exhilarating. Thrilling. Perfect. Arousing. So, so arousing. He could feel his core still aching from what he'd denied himself, and he sank to the ground, ripping off the dress before releasing the jutsu that had confined him to that body that Sasuke had found so appealing.

"What's up with you, bro?" The clone asked him with a tilt of his blond head. The sight of him made Naruto feel shame and anger and quickly, without answering, he released the shadow clone jutsu as well, and felt relief as his room fell into silence.

He had to- he had to figure all of this out. Why, out of all of the people he could've fallen for, was Sasuke Uchiha now within his grasps, if only he... he just had to... ugh. Life really wasn't fair.


	2. Chapter 2

AN I love this story, but I'm not sure that's a mutual feeling with my readers. I can't remember if I remembered to put the dubcon warning on the previous chapter, so here it is. A chapter late! But in the chapter that matters, so. Sorry, guys! I hope you can enjoy the story from here on out! :))) Review and like if you feel up to boosting my ego! ;)))) Also. I do know Naruto comes off a little brash, but that's just how I like to write him. Forgive me, please!

To be honest, it was more than a little frustrating to Naruto that for the last week, all he'd been able to think about was that mouth against his own. Not his first kiss, although that too had belonged to Sasuke, but the first kiss he'd ever had of such a nature.

How was Naruto to know how hard up for a good time Sasuke was? Although... the other guy had said that he wanted his first time to be special. But, and as confusing as this was, Sasuke and Naru had only just met. What about the female version of himself did Sasuke find so special? It was obvious that he was good looking, but how could that be the only thing? Surely Sasuke wasn't that shallow.

Anyways, if Sasuke had just wanted a pretty girl, he could have Sakura any time he wanted. So it had to be something else. What was the real reason behind it? Naruto knew that for himself, it went deeper. He'd been attracted to Sasuke for a long time. Well- it wasn't so much of a physical thing as much as it was a psychological and primal thing. Though that didn't mean that tall, sinewy Sasuke with his pale skin, dark eyes, and pouting lips wasn't an appealing thought. Especially when he turned around, or put on something (and for the love of God, ANYTHING) other than that cloak he was so fond of. The shape of his ass? Naruto could see why all the girls lost their minds around him.

But it had been more than that, too. He'd smiled, a genuine, non-scary, non-curse marked, non-you're-about-to-die smile. It had made Naruto feel like he was the only guy in the whole world.

Only as far as Sasuke was concerned, he wasn't a guy at all. He'd just been some girl that had reminded him a little of Naruto (maybe) and who was a low-threat in the grand scheme of things.

But that wasn't enough for Naruto. He wanted to know more about Sasuke. See just how vulnerable he could convince the other shinobi to be. After all, every time they were together it felt like Naruto was infinitely more vulnerable than anyone else in the entire world. Sasuke brought out the weakness in him. Or was it really strength? Naruto didn't have time to figure that out.

Right. He had a meeting with the Sixth Hokage (and how weird was it to call Kakashi-sensei that?) about his studies and moving beyond the genin station.

Sighing heavily, Naruto forced himself out of bed and stomped annoyed over to the dresser to pull on his usual. He tripped (as was the downfall when your room looked like a bomb went off in it) and just barely caught his balance on the edge of the dresser. When he looked down to see what he'd tripped over he saw the blue dress he'd donned as Naru, and kicked it angrily to the other side of the room.

Today he'd be able to escape his captors (although, really, could they have ever stopped him if he really wanted to run?) and venture out into the village as himself, but who knew when he'd have to take Naru's form again. It was obnoxious. He'd figured out a great way to stall the captors from seeing him leave and following him, but at the same time it was like he was holding himself prisoner. He'd split himself in two and wasn't that so, so annoying?

Everything in his life was annoying.

But mostly it was Sasuke's fault. Everything boiled down to that moment in their first training session at the academy when they'd sparred for the first time, and Sasuke had taken him down. That was the first moment Naruto had felt something in his chest resonate with the Uchiha survivor.

They were the same. Only different. Yeah. That made sense.

Getting dressed, Naruto zipped up his jacket without much finesse, and tied his Konohagakure forehead protector across his head. He'd always felt somewhat naked without it. He wondered if Sasuke was still in the village or if he had run off yet again.

Of course as was the usual, Sasuke hadn't bothered to stop by and see him as he was in his own body, but who knew if he was just worried about running into Naru who had spurned him.

"Dickhead." he muttered as he stepped over a pile of blankets towards the front door. After a slight hesitation, he reached down and grabbed the little blue dress, shoving it in his pocket. You know. Just in case of emergencies.

Walking through the village as Naruto wasn't as freeing as walking through the village as Naru. When he was in a man's body, this man, a lot of people tending to either stop to shake his hand, or to rush by him like he was going to let the ten-tails burst out of his chest at any moment. Assholes. When he'd been Naru, sure there had been men (especially of the older variety) staring at his ass or chest, but that was only to be expected. The Pervy Sage had once told him that women were used to being oggled at, but that it was no excuse to actually do the oggling. It had to be interspersed with a hand shake or a greeting so they knew you saw them as a person and not just a sexual object.

That had been something that had stuck with Naruto, because nobody would have ever expected such depth from the sannin. But it had stuck with him, and since then he'd always been sure to greet every girl before checking her out, because it was important.

He'd made it half-way to the Hokage's tower and it had taken him an hour to get through all of the well-wishers. As much as he'd always wanted their attention and acceptance, it wasn't like this. Like they were too afraid not to appreciate him. He just wanted to be a normal guy. Whatever that meant.

He'd been a step away from hiding off in some corner and changing into Naru when he caught sight of something surprising sitting at the booth at Ichiraku's.

"Oi, Sasuke!" He called out, doing his best to sound nonchalant as he stepped in and smacked Sasuke on the back. "Long time no see. You still avoiding me? Because this is not the place to go if you are."

Sasuke turned his head away, lips obviously quirking up just a little, and he shook his head. "So you do live, loser. Where have you been, anyways? The villagers say you hole yourself away in your apartment for days on end before you come out here-" He turned back towards Naruto, and sniffed the air with some distaste.

"Is that smell you right now? Because there's no excuse for that."

Naruto flushed a little darkly before lifting his arm and sniffing at his armpit a little. Yeah. The smell of rotting onions was definitely coming from him. Sorry, Mom he thought idly. I know I told Dad I bathed every day, but some things are more important.

"I've been studying, excuse you," he stated with indignance as he turned his back on Sasuke. How had no one mentioned that smell all the way from his apartment?

"Studying? You? Don't make me laugh. I went to school with you, remember?"

Naruto shook his head, that flush deepening a little. "Shut up. I'm going to take a bath at the hot springs right now. That was my plan the whole time."

To his surprise, Sasuke slipped off the stool he'd been sitting on and, plugging his nose, stood beside Naruto. "I feel like it's my duty as a rogue ninja to make sure you do. I'll come with."

That made that same pleasant warmth settle in his belly. Quality time together. Naked quality time. Naruto had seen Sasuke nude before, of course, but not for years. Not since before he'd filled out in all the right places. Not that Naruto was thinking about that. Or how wet and hot his mouth had been when he'd kissed him. Or how soft his hair had felt tangled between long, tanned fingers.

Shit. Was he going to be able to do this?

"So," Sasuke began as they walked out of Ichiraku and towards the springs. "I met your... girlfriend."

Naruto cleared his throat and nodded a little. Great. Perfect topic of conversation. Yeah. Not awkward at all. Though he couldn't help but to wonder if Sasuke would admit to kissing someone he thought was in some sort of relationship with Naruto. "Naru-chan? Oh, yeah. She's a beaut, don't you think?"

Sasuke hummed a little in agreement, and they walked a little faster towards their end goal. "She seems to like you," Sasuke said after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"I sure hope so," Naruto said, keeping his head pointed straight ahead even as he glanced to the side with just his eyes. "But we're not seeing each other anymore. I mean, she sleeps at my place because she doesn't have anywhere else to go, but she's not my girlfriend anymore."

That seemed to shock Sasuke into action, and he stopped right outside of the entrance to the springs, dark eyes narrowed. "What did she tell you?" He asked, a little accusatory if Naruto thought.

"She just told me she was interested in someone else. She didn't give me any names, but it's probably Kiba. That guy's been following her around like crazy, and you know... she seems to like guys with a little beast in them. Besides, you know, she looked too much like me for us to stay an item forever. She's hot and all, but so am I, don't you think?"

Throw me a bone Sasuke he thought to himself.

Sasuke looked lost in thought for a moment before raising a brow at Naruto and shaking his head and leading the way to the men's area of the baths.

"You expect me to rave about how attractive you are when you smell like a rotting sock?"

Snorting, Naruto began undressing. He didn't care if Sasuke saw him naked, he was perfectly aware of how good he had grown up to look. And his dick? Definitely grown into his body nicely. So he knew that it was a well-appreciated sight among anyone that got to see him. Not that he was trying to impress Sasuke. He didn't care what that dickhead thought of his naked body (only he really, really did. Wanted that gaze hot and heavy on him just like it had been the week before before theyd kissed. After they'd kissed, but before anything had gone further).

"Yeah, I do. Look at all of this muscle. You still look like a kid, but I'm all man."

Sasuke spared him a glance that lasted just a tad bit longer than was socially appropriate, and shook his head. "Just get into the water, numbskull. And I do not look like a kid. I'll have you know plenty of women have tried to convince me to take them to bed."

Naruto snorted again and wrapped a towel around his thick waist as they moved towards the water. He pulled it off again and placed it next to the pool and stepped in. It was hot, it felt blissful. He was glad that he was no longer going to stink. But what he was more glad for was the way that Sasuke wasn ow fidgeting with the edge of his towel like he wasn't sure if he wanted to take it off.

So. He wasn't entirely immune to modesty. "Yeah. Braindead ones, maybe. I met Karin, remember? Anyways, I guess you have Isome/i muscles. Like pre-teen ones. Kind of like Konohamaru. It's adorable."

Sasuke's scowl deepened, and he sat on the edge of the water just dipping his feet in. "So. You really think Naru would go after someone as... always stinky as Kiba and his dog?"

Naruto was pleased when the topic moved back to his feminine self, and he shrugged. So. Maybe Sasuke was having as hard a time as he was with forgetting their little liaison. Good. Asshat.

"Dogs are chick magnets, man. Maybe you should trade in one of your cats for one. Instead of living like a crazy old cat woman."

Sasuke drew in a sharp breath and turned a dark, annoyed glance onto Naruto. "How do you know-"

"She's my friend, remember? She tells me almost everything. It's like we're one person."

Sasuke shook his head, even more annoyed now. "Well, if she has any taste, it won't be Kiba she goes after. She's too good for him."

Naruto's lips quirked up and he nodded. "Preach. Besides, it would be weird to see my doppleganger hooked up with someone like Kiba. It would feel like he's touching Imy/i body."

Sasuke raised a well manicured, dark brow and nodded slowly. "Kind of like... touching you." He said slowly, his expression guarded at the mention of Naruto's body. Although he did take another half a glance up and down the blond's body.

"Well, yeah, you can't have missed how much she looks like me, right? Anyone that hooks up with her will have to feel kind of like they're hooking up with me," and just to prove his point, he moved until he was just inside of the space Sasuke usually carved out for his personal bubble, grabbing Sasuke by the ankle, and yanking him into the water.

"Is that a problem? Do you think I'm not good enough to have a female doppleganger?"

Sasuke slid into the water, caught off guard, and stood back up coughing out the water that had accidentally rushed into his sinuses. Gross. Dirty water. "Not what I said, loser," he spluttered as he caught his breath. "I just hadn't realized how much she looked and acted like you until right now."

Naruto swallowed a little, steppig closer to Sasuke so that they were nearly touching. Luckily, once Sasuke had stepped into the baths, everyone had left. He was something of a social pariah. "Is that a problem?" He repeated slowly and quietly, his breath ghosting across Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke visibly shivered, and he stumbled back slightly, shaking his head. "No. She's a girl, so it's still different."

Naruto could almost hear the continuation of that comment._ it's like having all the pieces I've ever needed to reinstate my clan. Someone that I'm attracted to, even in male form, but who can carry on my legacy and not make me more of a social pariah than I already am._

He knew, in that instant, that Sasuke was at least a little attracted to him the way he was just then, regardless of what he'd ever said. He had seen the tenting of the towel around his waist at the closeness they'd shared. Knew it was mirrored on his end, but without the towel, just the way he was a little hard between his own legs. Sasuke's gaze dropped, and he obviously caught sight of that cock sitting heavily between Naruto's legs, before he turned away, and shit. Shit. That ass was so- Nope. Couldn't go there right now.

"I'm leaving before anything- I have places to be. If you're feeling magnanimous, could you tell Naru that I'd like to show her the new kittens that were just born at the compound? And to... explain why Kiba is a horrible choice. We'll work as a team again to make sure you don't have to share her split attention with that dumbass."

Naruto nodded, feeling a little bit of an ache in the pit of his stomach as Sasuke denied himself (much the same way Naruto had when he'd been kissed) and the older boy walked away.

What was he getting himself into?

A good wash had clearly been in the cards, because when Naruto was finished in the baths, he felt a hundred percent better. And even more than that... he had a plan! He was going to seduce Sasuke. One way or another, he wasn't going to risk losing such an important (and brand spanking new) bond they'd begun to grow.

Only thing was, there was a chance he'd only be able to do it as Naru. But maybe... just maybe... he could reign Sasuke in with good, feminine looks, and a friendly charming smile, before changing back and convincing him that there was nothing wrong with two guys that liked each other... well, he wasn't sure how far he wanted to take it. He just knew that he was oh so curious and had to do something to hedge that out.

Sasuke was attracted to him. The thought made him giddy.

Once back in the dressing room Naruto looked around carefully. Good. There were no more men in there. Sasuke had really, and truly, scared them all away. So it was safe to produce his sexy-no-jutsu and head over to Sasuke's place.

For once in his life, he'd actually come prepared. He knew what he was getting himself into. A whole lot of sexy.

After he'd transformed and changed, he created a male clone, and shoved his other clothes into its arms, directing it to head straight home, feigning a stomach ache and claiming he couldn't meet Kakashi-sensei.

There was no way he could send a clone to meet the Hokage. He might not be Kakashi of the Sharingan anymore, but he could still see through an amazing amount of things.

Plan in place, Naruto ran as fast as the two shorter legs could carry him towards the Uchiha compound. He was really excited to see Sasuke again. This time with less pretense than before, because he would be able to show a little more interest in Sasuke, since he was no longer pretending to bed himself.

"Sasuke!" He called out as he made it to the front door of the main Uchiha home. The name fell from his lips in a melodic call, something that was still taking some getting used to. "Sasuke, you dick, Naruto said you wanted to see me so get your skinny little ass out here and greet your guest properly!"

Maybe a little too much Naruto was seeping through, but he really wanted his friend to learn how to accept ihim/i as a mate. Wow. That sounded awful, even in his mind. Mate? What was that, even?

"Sasuke!" This time the call was shrill and annoyed, and Sasuke, his hair still damp, came around the corner. When he saw Naruto standing there, a small smile played on his lips. "I see you overcame your... feminine issues and decided to man up."

Man up? Yeah, he liked that. Sasuke wasn't treating him like some girl. He was treating him like Naruto. Yeah, he liked that.

But then- did Sasuke know? Or was it just because they looked and acted alike that it was a force of habit? Or did they both know what was going on, just were choosing to overlook it out of pure convenience?

Who knew. Naruto was just feeling nearly giddy at how Sasuke actually looked so pleased to see him on the door step.

Unfortunately, that giddiness was washed away when a stiff breeze blew through the compound and tossed the skirt of his dress into the air, exposing his extremely sensitive feminine regions to the world.

"Holy- you really are like him, aren't you?" Sasuke asked. And he had made it down the stairs in record time to hold the skirt part of the dress down so that it afforded Naruto's feminine body a little more modesty. Just his luck. Unlike when he'd been in his male form, Naruto wasn't sure how he felt about this female body's nudity. He wasn't sure what guys looked for in their naked women, just that he wanted to be appealing to this one guy in particular.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, his cheeks a deep scarlet in embarrassment. "I don't have a dick!" He'd been sure to complete the jutsu as well as the first time, his entire body changing.

"No. I noticed that, trust me." A light flush on Sasuke's cheeks too, as he tugged the skirt down a little more. "I just mean... Naruto doesn't wear underwear, and doesn't mind being naked all over the place."

Naruto laughed a little uncomfortably at that, and lowered his own hand to help Sasuke hold the skirt down as the wind picked up again. "I don't like to be naked," he said slowly. "Not like this, anyways. Not unless there's a real good reason. And it's just- I don't own any underwear."

Sasuke cleared his throat a little, and Naruto couldn't help himself. he stepped a little closer until the swell of his breasts were pressed against Sasuke's chest and he was leaning against the now-taller man. "Is that a problem for you?" He asked, batting pale lashes and big blue eyes at his friend. It wasn't playing fair, but neither was the ache in his belly or arousal, or the way he wanted to squeeze his thighs together for a little friction.

"No. No problem. Just... who iare/i you? One minute you remind me so much of Naruto, and then the next you're so- different."

Naruto shrugged one delicate shoulder and tilted his head again. "I'm whoever you want me to be, aren't I?"

Sasuke made a sound of annoyance even as he tilted his head down and grazed his nose against Naruto's own. "You're all Naruto right now you know. If I didn't know better, I'd say-"

Naruto cut off Sasuke's musings by capturing his lips in a kiss that was nothing like the soft one they'd shared he week before. It was rough, bruising, violent. Teeth and chapped lips and tongues that would battle for dominance. Naruto was glad that Sasuke was seeing the resemblance to Naruto in Naru. He was glad that he was able to actually ifeel/i the hardness of that cock trapped in trousers pressed against his belly. But he wasn't sure how he felt about the wetnes between his legs. He ached to transform back and tear Sasuke apart on his own cock, split him open the way he'd seen in the books that the Pervy Sage hadn't realized he'd been reading on their journeys. He wanted to open him up and claim him so deeply that no other cock would fit inside. Nothing would ever be able to stand up to such a claiming.

But instead he was stuck with this. He was stuck aching and wet and so desperate to be the one spread open and torn apart by that dick that was nowhere near as thick or long as his own, but yet that he was absolutely certain would be just right.

"Sasuk-" Sasuke untangled himself from Naruto after their kiss, his lips red and bruised (just like Naruto's own), his eyes blown wide and dark.

"Narut- Naru. Would you like to come in?"

Letting out a shaking breath, Naruto nodded and reached with his stronger hand to grab at Sasuke's and allowed himself to be led in.

He'd expected to be brought to a bedroom or something, but instead he was led inside to the living room where a sleeping mat had been set up. Clearly, Naruto thought, Sasuke was having problems adjusting to life in the compound. It made something other than his core ache and he wanted to ask about it, only it would've ruined the moment, and he didn't want to do that more than anything else.

"Here? Is this... special enough?" He asked curiously.

But Sasuke wasn't speaking. He was just guiding Naruto to the mat, tugging the dress up and over his head easily until Naruto was standing there in the nude, both arms coming up to cross over his chest, covering his breasts whose nipples were peaked and hard, and aching for a mouth or a finger or anything to touch him. He ached for it, and Naruto didn't know how girls did it. For himself, whenever he got himself off, it was just about pressure and speed. This was something so much more complex, and for a moment he wished he'd explored this body more before showing up entirely unprepared at Sasuke's place.

So what if they'd saved the world together? It wasn't like they'd ever done anything like this together. But he was certain, as Sasuke's hands came up to expose his breasts and then cup first the left and then the right, they'd be doing it a lot more pretty soon.

"A-ah, Sas-" he gasped as Sasuke's thumb found one of his sensitive nipples and teased it to an impossible harder peak than before.

"You look-" Sasuke began before shaking his head. "I don't really like girls, but you look-"

Naruto wondered if he should've tried to be more coherent at that comment, but it was too late. Everything in his mind was a fog, and he just knew he had to touch Sasuke. Had to be fair.

He reached out and unzipped Sasuke's shirt before running his fingers up the pale chest to the first dusky nipple, scrapping dull nails over it until Sasuke gasped the same way he had. "i know exactly what you mean," he admitted, leaning in and biting softly at Sasuke's bottom lip.

"Tell me to stop," he nearly begged. It felt so right and in some ways against everything he'd ever wanted. If they were ever going to be intimate, maybe it ought to have been the natural way.

But wasn't what they were doing the more 'natural' way? Naruto was so confused, and he knew that Sasuke was right there with him, but they needed to keep up pretenses, didn't they?

Hands moving down Sasuke's chest, Naruto made quick work of his trousers, sliding a hand in and, yes, this was what he knew more than anything. How to navigate a man's body. He'd spent a lot of time with himself over the years.

He grasped Sasuke by the base of his cock, squeezing lightly before slowly pulling up, forcing foreskin up over the head and then back down again as he jerked him off. "Tell me to stop," he whispered again.

Sasuke's head fell forwards, and he breathed harder, more gasps a few curses, you know. The regular. Naruto really knew what he was doing.

"D-Don't-" Sasuke began, bucking his hips into the touch, and moving his own hand lower, lower, tentatively sliding between Naruto's slick thighs. "Don't stop," he breathed.

Naruto let out a surprised sound when the first of those strong fingers slid between his outer lips, and pressed inside of him. It felt... wow. It felt different than any of the times he'd had a clone put a finger up his ass for sure. Not necessarily in a bad way. Just in a different way. A deeper way. A more... wrong way.

But he wasn't focused on any of the ways this felt wrong. He was focused on how right it felt. How easy it was for him to pull away from Sasuke just enough to swallow hard. "Take off your pants and lie down."

Sasuke looked like he was in no way to deny Naruto anything he asked of him. But Naruto couldn't help but to think of what Sasuke had said before. iI don't like girls.../i.

So his initial thought had been correct. But if Sasuke didn't like girls, why was he so hard and aching at the sight of a naked girl?

Maybe he was bi-curious like Naruto?

When Sasuke was situated, Naruto took full advantage, sliding down to his hands and knees over top of Sasuke, and reaching down to grab at that thick, full, hard, weeping cock, holding it in just the right position to be stroked again. Thumb coming up to spread a little the pre-come that had gathered there around the head. It was... heady. Knowing he had such an effect on Sasuke, regardless of sex. And it wasn't like he was immune, either. Neither of them had any clue of what they were doing, of what the female anatomy was, they just knew... y'know, slot a, tab b. But Naruto was going to relish this. It was going to be just like he wanted.

It was his plan, yes?

Shaking, Naruto positioned himself carefully, and stared down at Sasuke with dark blue eyes half-lidded. "You have a condom anywhere here?"

Sasuke was shaking. He was holding perfectly still, and for a moment he looked like he had no idea what the fuck Naruto was talking about. Eventually, he shook his head. "No, I-... didn't expect..."

It was a split second decision. Naruto knew his whole body was changed, so there was always a risk... (Pervy Sage had warned him about that plenty) but what were the honest chances? It wasn't like he was doing this all the time. It was just this once, just to get it out of his system, right...?

"It's- okay." He said finally, before Naruto held Sasuke perfectly still and sank down on his cock, pressing wet and open until their groins were touching.

"A-ah... ow," he breathed slowly as he lowered his head to rest it on Sasuke's chest. It hurt a little more than he was expecting, but it wasn't... bad, exactly. It was... it was okay. It was a burning sensation more than anything and it was probably just from being stretched open.

"You... holy shi- you okay?" Sasuke asked, and Naruto lifted his head. Sasuke looked absolutely wrecked. His cheeks were a deep red, his eyes were nearly black, and his lips, swollen, were red and being worried between his teeth as Sasuke just stared up at him.

For a moment, their eyes met and they just remained like that, staring at each other, neither even so much as taking a breath.

The moment was broken, though, when Naruto shifted his hips slightly and found that if he tilted just so it didn't hurt at all. Pleasure unlike anything he'd ever experience sparked in his belly, and he wanted more of that. What was that? He didn't know that girls could feel like that during penetrative sex. Not that he'd ever done more than read the first few books the Pervy sage had written.

"I'm fine," he gasped as he tilted his hips forward again and began to rock against Sasuke in uneven motions. "This feels- who knew- yeah, man." He groaned as he began to move a little more erratically.

This was what it was all about. A special bond between teammates. Friends. Guys that crushed on each other so hard, that one of them turned into a girl just to get laid. You know. Normal stuff.

Sasuke grabbed at Naruto's hips hard enough to bruise, and helped to guide his movements. It wasn't like Sasuke was sliding in and out of him the way he'd always kind of assumed he might, but instead like Naruto was just barely allowing him to leave his wet hole, grinding down against Sasuke's pelvis instead. It was clear that Naruto had the power in the situation.

Or rather, as Sasuke pushed up and ground his cock deeper into Naruto, that they were sharing the power that had always remained a struggle between them.

As Naruto neared his climax (and how was it coming so fast already?) he felt the illusion of an entirely feminine body fading a little, and his cheeks burned where scars ripped through unblemished skinm. His gaze burned on Sasuke's body where blue eyes were overrun with red, and he pulled up a little, and pushed back down aggressively once more before he shook apart, and came, his inner walls spasming around Sasuke who pushed up with all the strength he had left and came hard, holding Naruto firmly against him as he spilled deep inside of him.

It was an erotically intimate moment where Naruto could, hazily, feel himself being filled to the brim but it was nothing compared to what it looked like to look down and see Sasuke's sharingan shining up at him. To see someone who had always been completely in control so utterly destroyed. It was... it was really hot, actually.

Neither of them said a word as they breathed hard and just stared at each other a moment. Naruto knew the moment he stood up, some of Sasuke's come would leave him, and he'd make a big old mess. He wasn't looking forward to that. He just wanted to hold it inside of him as long as he could. Which was a really weird thing to think.

Oh well, he knew it had to happen before the exhaustion that was folding over him overcame him and the illusion failed more than it already was. He needed to leave. Suddenly he felt so exposed. So vulnerable.

Suddenly he just wanted to cry or hit someone.

He decided to do neither until he could get himself home, and so, against his better judgement, he pushed up with his hands and his legs until Sasuke's now-soft prick fell out of him and he grabbed his dress and ran as fast as he could.

Nobody followed him. Either physically or with words.

Naruto felt an ache in his chest and he released the jutsu quickly, and summoned a clone to bring him clothes as he hid behind one of the houses in the Uchiha compound. He wondered if he looked as wrecked as the clone did. Bruised hips, swollen lips. Wetness running down his now-male leg.

What was he going to do?

Well, he knew for certain that the only thing he wanted to do was to run home and hide for another week.

What he ended up doing, though, was walking slowly to the memorial yard. He sat on a bench beside the Pervy Sage's marker and just let tears stream down scarred cheeks, and ranted about what had just gone on. He even admitted, in the weakest of all of his moments, that maybe. Just maybe. He'd been wrong. If he'd gone to Sasuke as himself... maybe they could've...

But there was no way Sasuke hadn't seen through the facade now. By the end of their little escapade, he'd looked exactly like himself, just without a dick, and with tits.

"I'm sorry, Sensei." He muttered, before standing, wiping his eyes and running nose with the back of his hand, and walking towards his apartment. Just one foot in front of the other. He wasn't a weak man. He just had to make it home and create a new, much better, plan. He was a pretty smart guy. Smarter than Sasuke (street smarts for the win!) and so he'd fix this. He would.

Please leave comments if you like the fic or tell me what you think! Thanks guys!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks for the support, guys! I"m glad this is still getting a little steam! I love writing this fic. I still have a chunk written that just needs to be published, and every day I'm not at work, I'm working on it! :))) Enjoy!

Everything had turned upside down. Naruto had no idea what he was doing anymore, except that for the last three weeks he'd been doing nothing but cleaning his apartment and moping around.

He knew that Sasuke had to have had some suspicion that it had been Naruto that had been writhing on top of him that night, but he hadn't reached out to him. Not that Naruto had made any attempt to meet up with Sasuke, but geez. Why was it always him making the first move? It was annoying.

Even more annoying was how uncomfortable it was not to be in the female form. He felt an ache in his abdomen, an awkward one, and he'd felt nauseous for the last couple of days, too. But only when he was Naruto. Whenever he'd tried to transform to Naru to go for a walk or whatever, he was fine. It was... perplexing, but probably Sasuke's fault.

What wasn't?

"I fucking hate that guy." Except that he didn't. He was- having some kind of stupid feelings for Sasuke that had only gotten more complicated since their intimate encounter. It was all he could think about.

Well- fuck this. He was going to go and see if something was actually wrong with him.

Pushing aside the ramen that had only served to make him feel so much sicker (and that had to mean that something was wrong with him, right?), he pushed himself up from the table and meandered over to the shower.

He turned on the faucet and set the water to frigid cold before stripping off his shirt and shorts and stepping in with a gasp. It hurt a little at first, the blast of cold water, but after a couple of minutes it soothed him. It reminded him a little of the waterfall Bee had taken him to.

Closing his eyes, he sighed and rested his head against the tile. Of course the first image that popped into his head as his eyes were closed was the same one that had been occurring for the last three weeks.

Sasuke under him with his eyes blown dark and open, full, bruised lips parted and letting the most pornographic sounds escape him as Naruto rode him as though his life was on the line. But that wasn't what Naruto wanted to think about... he wanted to think about something safer.

Nothing.

Too late, his hand was already wrapped around his full cock and was stroking it desperately. All he could hear was his own sinful breaths echoing in the tiny room. He knew the sight he'd make if anyone could see him. Messy blond hair plastered to his head, scarred cheeks flushed a deep scarlet, lips parted in a feeble attempt to catch his breath, and the dark seal on his abdomen almost humming with power and strength as he grew closer to completion.

"F-fu... Sas-" He wouldn't allow that asshole's name to leave his lips in a moment as sacred as this one was. He had better control than that.

Well, actually, he did not. So instead, he bit down as hard as he could on his bottom lip and worked his whole fist over the length of his cock as quickly as he could before released over the tile, shaking apart.

He'd been inexplicably... well, horny, since he'd last seen Sasuke. Which could've easily been chalked up to the hormones released when one lost their virginity (which was not something he'd made up to explain things away. No. no, it wasn't. Okay. It was. Fight him).

A little ashamed, he rinsed his hand and chest off before stepping out of the water that clearly hadn't been cold enough to keep him from making a mess of things. Boo.

Why was it that even the most mundane things in his life revolved around Sasuke? It was so frustrating. He'd been used to it in the time that they'd spent apart when he'd been searching for his friend. After all, he'd made a promise to Sakura to bring him back, and he'd kept that word, hadn't he? Kind of, anyways. He'd come back to the village, but he wasn't the same Sasuke.

Naruto would've noticed if Sasuke had so much as lost a hair, or had had an eyelash fall off unexpectedly. That was how intune he was with Sasuke. He hadn't expected for that to be something that never changed. In fact, it was worse now. Because even though he hadn't seen him in weeks, he felt as though he could sense the older Uchiha brooding.

Or maybe that was just because that was pretty much all Sasuke ever did. Brood.

As he was drying himself off, he realized that he was starting to feel hot. Very hot. Starting from his toes and making its way up his body. It was... familiar. And not in a sexy way. Or any way that could be construed as good. It was very, very bad.

He jumped away from the vanity and threw his body over the toilet just in time to heave up what little of his ramen he had eaten. Shaking, he lifted his head once the heaves had stopped racking his body, and lifted a trembling hand to his eyes to wipe away the wetness of tears there before wiping his mouth. It had been nothing but this for almost a week now. What the hell was wrong with him?

Once he felt confident enough that nothing else was coming back up, Naruto rose and moved slowly and carefully back to the vanity to brush his teeth yet again, and splash that wonderfully cool water against hot cheeks.

Yeah. He needed to go to the hospital to see someone. But he had to be stealthy about it. If word got out that Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuuriki, was on his deathbed (which was what he felt), he'd be screwed. Bounty hunters would descend on Konohagakure so quickly to take him out and to unsettle the precarious peace that they'd all built up. He couldn't risk it just because he'd caught some kind of douche flu from Sasuke.

Lifting the hands that had finally finished shaking, Naruto allowed the transformation to Naru easily and without much fuss. It always shocked him how much better he felt in this form after he'd been sick. It was like all of the muscles that had tensed up to vomit away his life were relaxing finally. It was so weird. But he was more relieved than anything else when he was Naru. There were definite perks. Even if one of those perks had led him to the shitty situation he was in now.

Afraid to come across Sasuke in either body.

"Sakura-chan will help me," he muttered to himself as he pulled on one of the white dresses he'd bought that just kind of slipped over his head and flowed out around his knees. He like this cut of dress. It wasn't something he usually thought about, but it was comfortable, and it was easy to move in. He'd be able to protect himself if someone attacked. He'd probably make a pretty good spy, he thought.

"Okay. No more puking. Just going to go to the hospital."

He glanced back at the clone he'd made earlier that morning who was sitting on the bed reading one of the books Iruka-sensei had told him he needed to read in order to become a jonin. Ah, clone learning was the best learning.

"See ya!" He called back before heading out into the streets. There were less guards around his door now that everyone was slowly beginning to think that he'd put down enough roots that he wasn't just going to abandon them or explode or... who even knew what they thought?

The streets were bustling. Naruto hadn't expected so many people to be out and about, but given that they were in a time of peace and the village was relatively finished being put back together, it shouldn't have surprised him.

"Oh!" He let out a surprised sound when a little boy crashed into him, nearly bowling him over. He swayed a little on his feet before taking advantage of years of skill and practice, and jumping back. "Watch where you're going, kid!" He didn't mean to sound mean, but his heart was racing a little and he was worried that something bad almost had happened.

But what could happen to him that was worse than what already had?

"No, you watch it, old hag!" The little boy chirped back, pulling his eyelid down and sticking out his tongue to blow a raspberry.

"Hag? Hag!?" He exclaimed, rushing forward to really show that kid who was boss when an older adult, someone who was probably the annoying kid's guardian, ushered him away. "Sorry about that, miss. He's a little... excitable. You know how they are."

Naruto absolutely did not. He didn't have any kids. Or any siblings. Or- well, he hadn't made any plans to have kids, either. And if he and Sasuke- no.

Well. Even if he did want to approach that topic, which he certainly did inot/i, it wasn't like he and Sasuke would want to have kids. They'd have to adopt or something, and that wouldn't work because Sasuke was intent on having a rebuild of his clan. So clearly nothing was even going to happen between them. Nothing new, anyways.

"I hate kids," he muttered as he dodged his way through the dirt streets, kicking at a stone as he stood outside of the hospital at long last. He was suddenly very nervous about going in. What if he didn't like what they had to say?

What if his body was rejecting the new seal of Kurama to his body? What if it was poison? What if- what if it was something worse and he was going to die before he could explain to Sasuke, in no uncertain terms, that that ass was his to own? That he'd never be a girl again for such a dumb guy. A guy that could hardly last two minutes inside of him anyways?

AGH! Why did it always come back to that? Why couldn't he stop thinking about it? He needed to see Sakura. She always made him feel normal and at ease. She was one of the best things to ever happen to him, and easily the glue that held team seven together.

Drawing in a shaking breath, Naruto walked into the hospital. It was fairly empty, just a few medical ninja bustling about, closed curtains interspersed with the hum of machines, and the occasional word from a hushed conversation between physician and client.

A pretty looking nurse stopped in front of Naruto and offered him a small, though tensed, smile. "What can I do for you miss?" She asked him.

Naruto was confused for a minute before he realized he was Naru. Oh yeah, so she was talking to him. And now she was staring at him like she was waiting- oh. She'd asked him a question. Right.

"I'm just- I'm looking for Sakura Haruno? She's my physician."

The girl looked perplexed but nodded. "Of course, I'll take you to her. I didn't know she was taking patients. She's usually out doing research."

Naruto shrugged, the anxiety in the pit of his stomach growing more intense. He wondered if he was going to throw up again. "Yeah. I've just known her since we were kids is all."

"Ah, I see. You're lucky then! I've heard such lovely things about her, even though I don't know her all that well myself. She's really nice and she's so smart! To have acquired enough chakra to manifest Tsunade-sama's seal? It's amazing!"

Naruto agreed with her, but was worried about opening his mouth. He was definitely going to puke again soon and there was no stopping it. His hand rested on his belly, and he shuddered.

As soon as they got to the room at the very back corner of the hospital, the nurse ushered him in and gestured for him to get up onto the exam table. "She should be here in a minute."

And then she left.

As soon as she left, Naruto jumped off the bed, and rushed to the trash bin where his already empty stomach heaved and heaved as the lining of his stomach and the stomach acids rushed up and out of him. It hurt and when he was done he was shaking again and his chest and back were aching from the effort of managing to keep his internal organs, well, internal.

Wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand, Naruto sighed and turned around. Sakura was staring at him from the door looking utterly perplexed.

"Are you okay?" She asked slowly, stepping further into the room and closing the door to give them some privacy. "And... who are you?"

Sighing, Naruto rolled his eyes. "Do I look okay? I can't stop," he paused for a second as another wave of nausea washed over him. But it passed without much fuss. Thank the Lord. "Puking. I can't stop puking- and don't you recognize me, Sakura-chan? I think even Sasuke figured it out without me changing back."

"Changing... back?" She repeated as she stared at him.

And as she did so, Naruto was aware of just how jealous he was of her in that moment, looking all well-put-together, her hair styled with her forehead protector holding it away from her face, her body encased in the same red dress she'd worn since they'd been kids. No puke on her dress like there was on his, and no sweat sticking her hair to her head like there was for him.

She looked pristine. Jealousy ate at him, but instead of giving into it he allowed it to morph into something more productive. Appreciation. She was the one he should've gone to to learn how to be a proper girl. Even if Sakura would have laughed at him calling her that since she'd always fancied herself a tomboy.

"Naruto?" She asked finally, looking him up at down.

"Finally," he said with another sigh as he shoved some hair behind his ear. It was sticky. Ugh. "Yeah, it's me."

"But why do you look like... that?" She asked him, honestly curious as she stepped closer and offered him her hand.

Taking her hand, Naruto allowed her to lead him back to the table upon which he sat gratefully, pleased to get off his trembling legs. "It's the only way I can get anywhere in this village. They've got shinobi staking me out. I think they're worried someone is going to try to kill me. But at this rate, I'll off myself if they don't leave me alone."

Looking a little distracted as she led him to lay down on the table, she shook her head. "Don't joke about that," she admonished as she pushed a little bit of hair away from his sticky forehead in a sweet gesture. "And I'd heard about that, but I had no idea you were masquerading around the village as a girl. A pretty one, too! Congrats on that one. But how did you manage to look so... like yourself and not at the same time and Sasuke- you saw him like this? Oh man, he must've roasted you alive."

"I'll say," Naruto muttered. "But I just did what I had to do to make sure I wouldn't lose my mind. You know me, I get bored."

Sakura nodded and looked him up and down. "So. You can't stop puking- okay. Wait. I really can't take you seriously like this. Would you mind turning back into yourself?"

Looking away from her for a moment, he shook his head. "I really don't want to."

Green eyes narrowed a little and she huffed out a breath in his general direction. "Naruto Uzumaki you great big idiot! Why don't you want to be a guy?"

Swallowing hard, he shrugged one delicate shoulder. "It's not a want thing- I feel worse when I'm a guy. So tell me. Am I going to die? Did someone poison me? I'll bet it was Sasuke. Can't stand that I make a better looking guy than him."

Sighing again, Sakura shook her head at him. "Nobody's poisoned you. I... don't think, anyways. I guess you can stay like this while I do the exam. Just don't move around too much, okay?"

He nodded and closed his eyes. She smelled familiar. It was like all of his senses were heightened. Just like when he was in sage mode. Like this he could smell the faint smell of her deodorant and her subtle perfume. She knew not to use strong fragrances in her specialty. Some people were sensitive to them. He could smell her own nervousness. He thought she already probably knew what was wrong with him, but she didn't want to tell him. Maybe she just wanted to be sure. He couldn't fault her that. Better to be sure than to make him panic that he was about to die or something.

"Okay. This is going to feel a little warm, and probably weird. Just be patient. And still."

Naruto nodded, blowing a little more hair away from his face. He had so much hair in this body, it was obnoxious. Maybe he should cut it short. Or. He could just go back to being a guy like he wanted.

A rush of tingling warmth washed over him suddenly. Thankfully it wasn't the nauseous kind, so he forced tense muscles to relax as he opened a blue eye to watch as Sakura's faintly glowing pale hands were moving from his head down.

"Anything?" He asked anxiously.

"Patience," she insisted, though her lips quirked up a little at the familiar impatience of the great Naruto.

"C'mon, Sakura-chan. Just tell me what's wrong, fix me one of your magic potions to make it go away, and I'll turn back into a dude just in time to take you on a ramen date."

"Just shut up," She said suddenly, her tone sharp as her hands froze just above his abdomen. She looked very serious all of a sudden, and Naruto had to swallow past a lump in his throat at the thought of... well. Something very serious being wrong with him. She'd never look at him like that if it were just a stomach ache.

"Sit up," she said suddenly. He really needed his friend, but she was acting more like a doctor all of a sudden and Naruto wasn't set at ease at all.

She was rustling through a drawer of supplies before she pulled out a sealed white plastic bag.

"Go pee on this."

Raising a brow, Naruto opened the bag and stared at the little stick. What the hell was it and how was peeing on it going to help anything? Was there something wrong with his dick? Was that the reason why it felt off to be a guy? Oh man. Did he have that tropical penis fish? Had Sasuke summoned one that day they'd bathed together, to get back at him?

"O-okay," he said shakily, feeling queasy again.

Excusing himself from the table, he hopped down and went into the adjoining washroom. He hiked up the skirt of his dress and pulled down the underwear (that he'd finally bought) and squatted over the toilet. It was really hard to pee on command, and the more he squatted there, holding the little stick under him, the more he began to realize he was going to probably pee all over his hand.

It took a couple of minutes, and he could hear Sakura tapping her foot outside of the washroom door. "Are you almost done?"

"I'm just- Ah! I peed on my hand. Oh, so gross," he groaned as he finally finished, wiped, and stood up. He placed the little stick on the back of the toilet and rushed to wash his hands.

Once they were clean (and that was after three happy birthdays), he handed the stick to Sakura. "Ok. So do I have a penis fish parasite?" He asked quietly, not looking at her.

She stared at the stick for another silent moment before a soft gasp escaped her. "Kind of."

Naruto whipped his head back towards her, vertebrae in his back cracking loudly in displeasure as he moved too quickly. "What!? Are you kidding?"

She shook her head and stared at him intently. "What ihave/i you been doing in this body?" She asked, deadly serious.

"Oh. Uh, you know. Girly stuff. Stuff I couldn't do as a guy."

Stepping a little closer to him, she took his hand with the one not holding the pee stick (he was grateful) and pulled him a little closer to herself. "Naruto. Have you been... and I need you to be completely honest with me, okay?" Naruto nodded, swallowing past a lump in his throat. "Have you been fooling around with a guy?"

Sasuke's dark eyes, changing from blown wide pupils to shining bright red Sharingan, popped into his head, and he blinked it away. "I- what?"

"Just be honest. I won't be- I'm not judging you." She said, giving his hand a little squeeze.

"I... there might've been a guy," he said so quietly she might not have heard it had she not been listening intently to him. Naruto knew he couldn't tell her who the guy was. It would never be forgiven.

"Ok. Now, I need you to remain really calm, ok? Freaking out won't help you."

Naruto felt his heart begin to race and his whole body was sweating, especially his hand where Sakura was holding it. "What!? Am I dying from an STD?"

Sakura lifted the little pee stick so that he could finally see what she'd been fussing over.

The little digital screen read 'Pregnant'.

"W-wha-?" He felt extremely light headed and he reached out to grab for the bed as he swayed backwards and closed his eyes against the wave of dizziness that threatened to overtake him.

"I'm- I'm- how?!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, but never released his hand. She was doing her best to be the supportive best friend, and Naruto probably would've been another fainting patient had it not been for that hand.

"When a person with a vagina and a uterus and ovaries has sex with another person who has a penis, and testicles, and sperms, they sometimes (usually) make a baby. Did you... you know. Use a condom?"

Naruto's whole faced flushed a deep red at that and he shook his head slowly. "N-no. We didn't have one, but I'm a guy!"

Sakura sighed and shook her head at him. He felt so stupid. "You're not a guy. Not really. You're very special, Naruto. When you use this jutsu to conceal yourself against even your strongest and most attentive enemies, you've learned to transform your whole body. Your iwhole/i body."

"Augh! So you're telling me that since I'm such a great ninja, I'm pregnant!? Am I stuck in this body for the rest of my life?! I already miss my dick and my pecs! I miss being a guy, Sakura-chan, you don't understand, I don't want to be a chick forever!"

Sakura stepped even closer and pushed her head forward so that their foreheads and noses were touching. Naruto felt calmed by that. He felt safer. Sakura really wasn't judging him.

"You're not stuck. And clearly you're not that great of a ninja if you can't even remember to bring a condom with you to have sex with someone. But here, look. you're not stuck. You have options. You can- you're only a few weeks along. You could still, uh, this is weird. I never thought I would be having this conversation with you. But there's still some options. There's adoption. There's having the baby and raising it. Then there's always termination. You have choices, Naruto. and you still have time. You don't even have to make up your mind today."

Naruto let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. "This isn't how I thought this day in my life was going to go."

He was suddenly feeling very emotional. And very defeated. He'd always wanted to have kids, but had assumed that since the only person he was currently... well, having gooey feelings for was Sasuke, that they'd never- but here he was. Pregnant with an Uchiha spawn. And only seventeen.

Ah, shit.

What was Sasuke going to say?

Actually... who said he ever had to tell him? If he terminated- no. He couldn't... could he? Was he allowed to- fuck. He didn't know what he wanted to do.

"Is there anything you can do about feeling sick when I'm myself?" He asked quietly. His shoulders were slumped. He felt... he felt horrible. He felt like a failure. He just wanted to go home and pretend like none of this was happening.

"Yeah. I can, just a sec. I'll whip up something that will work miracles on helping you maintain control over your morning sickness."

Morning sickness. How had he not figured it out on his own? Pervy Sage had warned him that if he wasn't carefully with his Sexy Jutsu, something like this might happen. But he'd never believed him. Naruto was a man's man, through and through. The Sexy Justu was just a fun little thing he liked to do to blow off steam.

He hadn't even realized that Sakura had left him standing there resting against the table, as she worked in the corner mashing up ingredients with her tools. It smelled bad, and he figured... well, sometimes she made him things. But they never tasted good.

"Are these going to be as gross as the energy pills?" He asked, trying to right some sort of semblance of normalcy between them.

"No." she said simply before forming the ingredients into little balls, and wrapping them in parchment paper. "They'll be nice and sweet. I've had a lot more practice since then."

Naruto felt a little sturdier on his feet and so he stepped forward and took the balls. "One a day?" He asked curiously. "Yeah," she replied with a nod. "Try it now."

He felt a little uneasy, but took a small bite of the smallest one. Actually... it didn't taste that bad. When he felt comfortable enough with the state of his stomach, he released the justu and stood in front of Sakura as himself, just in a dress.

"Whoops," he said with a forced laugh. "I don't suppose you have, like, some pants I could borrow, eh?"

A forced laugh from Sakura before she nodded and reached under the bed for a pair of black trousers. "Here. It's one of the left-behinds. You'd be surprised how many people leave without their clothes."

Naruto pulled off the dress and pulled on the pants. It didn't really matter that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Not many people cared about that. Not in this weather.

"Okay. So just- a question," he began as he licked his lips nervously. "Can you tell... by looking at me?"

Sakura's gaze fell to his belly, and she shrugged slightly. "You do look a little... softer, but I wouldn't be able to tell just by looking at you, no."

Relief flooded Naruto as he tucked the medicine balls into his pocket. "Good. I'm going to go and get something to eat. I haven't been able to keep anything down in a week. I'm starving."

Sakura shook her head in exasperation. "It's always food with you."

"I just know what's important," he insisted.

Sakura reached out and just barely stopped herself from touching his abdomen. "Naruto," she said serious again all of a sudden. "No matter what the father says when you tell him... I'm here for you. You're not alone. I promise."

Naruto closed his eyes and nodded slowly. "Thanks, Sakura-chan. I don't think- it'll be a while, until I make up my mind, before I tell the father."

"Are you going to, uh, tell ime/i who the father is? I won't tell anyone."

Naruto's cheeks coloured a little and he shook his head. "It's just some guy. You don't know him."

How was he supposed to tell anyone that Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha had made some kind of... creature, together? A... baby. He had a baby growing inside of him.

One of his big, tanned hands came up to rest on his bare abdomen, and he wondered to himself. Was this a blessing? Or some sort of ultimate punishment?

The baby hadn't done anything to deserve to have him as a parent. And even worse than that... to have iSasuke/i as a parent. Shit. They were a mess. They weren't even speaking to each other just then.

It took a few minutes extra, but eventually, Naruto was leaving the hospital with one of their property bags full of Naru's clothes, and a pocket full of medicine balls. Along with about a ten page notebook from Sakura on how to take care of himself before his next appointment with her in two weeks.

He was lost in his own little world as he made his way through the back roads of Konoha, trying to avoid as many people as he could. His hand was still resting on his belly, and he was wondering what it might feel like to have a baby kicking and moving inside of him. Definitely different than Kurama who kicked and moved in an entirely different way.

Lost in thought as he was, he didn't even realize he was walking into the Uchiha compound until he was standing on Sasuke's doorstep. He was just standing there, staring at the door, not sure what he wanted to do or how he'd ended up in such a spot.

Suddenly- Sasuke's door slid open and Sasuke, who looked like a wreck, was standing there staring at him.

"What do you want, dumbass?" He sneered at him, looking and sounding worse than usual.

How could Naruto say anything about the baby to someone who looked at him like that? How could he have a baby with someone who couldn't even look him in the face.

"We have to talk," he said slowly, trying to take a step into the entrance.

Sasuke lifted a hand and rested it on Naruto's upper chest before giving a slight push back. "No. I think you've done enough, don't you?"

Naruto stared at Sasuke, lips parted, in surprise. What was that even supposed to mean? Why was Sasuke acting like some big old victim?

"What- I mean, are you talking about-?"

Sasuke lifted his chin and squared his jaw. "At least you've seen fit to show up like this instead of disguising yourself as some pitiful girl. I know you're desperate, loser, but you pretending to be your own girlfriend? Just to- just to-"

Naruto felt a spark of anger in the pit of his belly, and he couldn't help but wonder if the baby was mad.

"Hey. So far as I remember, there were two people there. Two... very willing people."

Sasuke flushed, but it didn't look like it was in embarrassment. It looked angry. "Yeah, because you were a igirl/i! Do you know what people will say when they find out?"

The anger in Naruto's belly was spreading through him and he wanted nothing more than to punch that angry look off Sasuke's face. But then who knew what Sasuke would do, and Naruto had more things than Sasuke to think about. More... important things.

"You told me you didn't even like girls!" He spat back, hairs on his arms standing on edge as fury prickled through him. "Are you suggesting it's my fault that you're gay?"

Sasuke's entire face twisted at that and he clenched his fists at his sides as though he were trying not to punch Naruto in that very moment.

"I'm not igay/i! I just don't like anyone! And you tricked me! You're the gay one!"

Naruto felt all of the anger rush out of him and his shoulders slumped a little. "Fine. I'm the gay one. I turned you gay with my magical penis. Because I totally put it in your butt, right? It's not like I seduced you with my feminine wiles, and let you put your dick in me, right?

Sasuke looked impossibly angrier at Naruto's look of defeat.

Naruto just didn't want to fight. He just wanted to go home and meditate and maybe talk to Kurama about sharing their body.

"I don't care if you- that's not the point! You made me think-! Just. Don't come here again. I don't want to see your stupid face, you big old gay loser. I'd rather be alone than with someone like you."

Naruto bit his bottom lip to help from slapping Sasuke across the face. Or crying. But he'd cried enough over Sasuke in the last five years. He just... was done.

"Whatever, asshole. If you think that's going to keep me up at night-" Sasuke was right "- You're dead wrong. Scaredy Pants."

Sasuke slammed the door shut before Naruto could even finish. So. that had gone well.

Apparently, Sasuke's greatest fear was the village finding out that he'd ever had feelings for a guy. Although Naruto was pretty sure it had been Sasuke who had come onto him. Who had made the first move. Who had known who Naruto was long before they'd-

Whatever. He was pregnant. He was alone. He was... just going to go home.

"Kurama, I could use a little help, y'know."

He jumped from building to building before making it to his own (which was fortunately and unfortunately not far from where Sasuke lived) and didn't say a word to any of the guards who looked spectacularly surprised before he stormed into his own room throwing Naru's clothes across the room in a huff. He was so angry.

He was so defeated.

_Naruto_

The pull into his own mind was so startling, that Naruto almost fell over. He slid onto his bed and kicked up his feet before laying his head on his pillow.

_Kurama, there you are. You've been so quiet._

_Not quiet. Just letting you live your life. Not well, apparently._

Naruto sighed and squeezed his eyes shut tight.

_Shut up, you dumb fox. It's not all my fault._

_Of course not. Even I know it takes two._

_What am I going to do?_

_Give it time. You'll feel what's right for you. And Naruto._

_What? Are you going to yell at me too?_

_No. I'm just going to tell you. You're not alone, kid. It's kind of my baby too, right?_

Naruto laughed and sniffled before he even realized that there were tears running down his face, dripping off his nose and onto the pillow under him.

_Yeah, old man. It's your baby, too. Our new little friend._

Good. Even if Sasuke was trying to be on his own again, Naruto wasn't. He still had Sakura. And he had Kurama. He had a family to think of now.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks for the reviews and faves, guys! I love writing this story, it's so fun! Who knew Mpreg could be so whacky? Keep reading, though, because I promise more smut, angst, and drama to come! :)))

As the weeks went by, Naruto grew increasingly discontent. He hadn't made a decision about whether or not he wanted to keep the baby but he did know that he was slowly running out of time. It wasn't that hard to make a decision, was it? He'd never had this much difficulty making a decision regarding what to eat, and that had always been the most important decision of the day.

Except this was a decision regarding whether or not to- to- well, he knew his baby wasn't really a baby yet, but still. Now that he was in his eighth week of pregnancy, he could see the softening of his abdominal muscles, and the way they curved out a little. He didn't look pregnant yet. Just like maybe he'd had a lot of ramen and was bloated. Or something.

At least that was what he was telling himself. He didn't want the villagers to know yet. He hadn't told anyone except for Sakura. And even Sakura hadn't told anyone. She just made him come in every two weeks for examinations.

He also hadn't been Naru since that last day when Sakura had given him the medicine balls. It was no longer too painful to be Naruto. He could feel the way his body was changing internally and was in some sort of... in-between sort of thing and he figured. Well. If he was going to keep the baby, he'd need to be Naru at least once more. There was no way he'd let them cut him open again. He still had the scar on his left side from where Sakura had pumped his heart to keep him alive during the battle with Madara.

Oh, and look at that. Yet another shit disturbing Uchiha. Clearly it ran in the family. He hoped it didn't run too too much in the family. He didn't want to be responsible for his own little shit disturber.

But on the bright side... at least he'd finally stopped obsessing over Sasuke. He hadn't thought about the Uchiha prodigy in a sexual way in about a week. At least not when he was conscious. And that was a big step. It was important. It meant he'd finally be able to move on.

Who cared if Sasuke hated him? He'd adjusted well to Sasuke hating him for years. Which meant he could do it again. This time he wouldn't need to fulfill a promise to Sakura. It wasn't like Sasuke wasn't in the village still. For some reason he'd stuck around this time. Which Naruto thought was odd. Because Sasuke's favourite thing to do when things got tough was to run away.

Regardless Naruto knew that he had to hone in on making a decision soon. The clock for that sort of thing was ticking and ticking by. He felt a little warm and happy when he thought about his baby, but wondered what his parents might've thought had they still been alive, of his predicament. Sasuke sure as hell wasn't a girl like his mother, but... well. He had spunk. Not that Naruto wanted to keep being with Sasuke or anything. The other boy had made it clear that he just wasn't interested in even being Naruto's friend anymore.

His father... well, Minato would've probably just been happy to join two of the villages clans together by growing their family. Which was meaningless now, seeing as how Naruto and Sasuke were the last remaining members of their families. Well- not if Naruto decided to have this baby. If he had this baby... their lines would carry on. He'd be able to pass on traditions, things he wished had been passed on to him, to a whole new generation. Not just the Sexy Jutsu, either. Which should die with him.

If he had this baby... would it possess the Sharingan? Would he be capable of teaching a young Uzumaki/Uchiha hybrid how to control something so powerful? Or would Sasuke-

His sight was blurred with unshed tears, and he bumped his head against the wall before wiping them angril away. Pregnancy hormones were making him a mess. He wondered that if he were in Naru's form if he'd look more round and pregnant than he did in this form. He was terrified to check, but knew he would probably have no choice if he were to go meet Sakura for his eight week ultrasound. He'd just stayed Naruto for the last visit and so many of the villagers had watched him in concern when he'd walked into the hospital. Even when he assured them that he was just visiting.

Probably because he'd become something of a hermit lately. He didn't want to risk Sasuke seeing through his charade, and finding out that he was pregnant before he made a decision as to whether or not he was going to keep his baby.

And it was ihis/i. It wasn't like Sasuke was helping him through the pregnancy. He'd practically thrown Naruto out that day he'd gone to tell him. Sighing, he shook his head clear and refused to drown in emotion or tears. It would get him nowhere.

The best part of going out as Naru was that he could stop for ramen and no one would interrupt him. Except that he wasn't craving ramen. Whenever he ate it in this pregnancy, he threw it back up regardless of the medicine balls or not. What he really wanted... tomato soup. Or dumplings. Or both! Sakura had told him he wasn't gaining enough weight for her. So yeah. Both.

A little annoyed with himself for feeling nervous about what to expect from yet another visit to the hospital, he eyed the clone sitting on his bed and shook his head. "You're so damn lazy."

The clone snorted, glancing up from the book he was reading and raising a brow. The clones even were starting to look rounder to Naruto. Well, shit. He'd just have to eat a lot and tell people he was getting fat.

"You think I'm lazy? At least I'm doing something. You've been sitting in that damn chair for three days just staring at the cover of that history book. I'm the only one learning for you."

Sticking out his tongue a little petulantly, Naruto stood from where he'd been sitting and wobbled a little uncertainly on his feet. His center of gravity was all messed up. He'd just have to relearn this body.

"Whatever, man. I'm going for my appointment."

The clone just waved a hand at him. "Sure. As you or...?"

Sighing, Naruto shook his head again and placed a gentle hand on his belly. "No. I think I'll avoid the crowds today."

Folding his hands into the seal that was all too familiar now, Naruto let chakra wash over him and closed his eyes until he felt the transformation complete itself.

In this body he felt so... well, weird. It felt as though it were all wrong. But that was probably all in his head. He had no business being the kind of girl Sasuke would lose his virginity over, right?

Stupid asshole, dickface, hard turd Sasuke.

"I'm going," he said as he tried to pull a dress over his head. It wouldn't go all the way down. It got caught around his middle and stretched there. Well, shit.

"Just put on regular clothes, dumbass. You're not going on a date, you're going for an ultrasound."

He hated how much his clones were starting to sound like Sasuke, but that was just probably because they were projecting.

"Fine, fine." He muttered as he pulled on one of his old pairs of orange pants, and grabbed for the very last blue and orange jacket he'd worn before Pervy Sage had bought him his new wardrobe. When he looked in the mirror, he could definitely tell that in this body he was either getting fat just around his midsection or that he was pregnant. It was impossible to hide. Even when he zipped up the jacket, there was still a hint of the baby bump.

Welp.

"Okay. Whatever. I'm going now."

"See ya later, Preggers!"

Naruto scowled even as he slammed the front door behind him. The guard (and there was only the one left. It was the Hyuuga) smiled kindly at him as he walked towards him. "Afternoon Naru-san. How are-" He paused as his gaze levelled out on Naruto's belly, and Naruto knew that he was putting pieces together. There would be hiding his... delicate condition from this guy.

"Yes, I'm doing just fine thanks. I'm just headed to an appointment."

The Hyuuga stepped forward and offered Naruto a hand down the steps. "Are you all right. I don't mean to be rude, but if that... is Naruto's, you ought to have a conversation with the Sixth. They'd probably like to know that he's procreating already."

Naruto felt his cheeks flush at just how clinical the guard was being with him. It felt so awkward. "It's not Naruto's." He said shortly, batting away the hand and grabbing for the rail instead. "And we'd both really appreciate it if you'd keep this little tidbit of information to yourself."

The Hyuuga nodded and took a step back. "Of course. I didn't mean to offend."

Naruto did his best to muster a small, tight smile even as he shook his head. "You didn't. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

The Hyuuga nodded, a strained smile playing around his tight lips. There was no way he was going to be able to keep it to himself. Well, shit.

Kicking a stone up the street Naruto headed towards the hospital. He was glad that the villagers were used to seeing him meandering around even if he hadn't been doing much of that lately. It was relaxing. He was walking and feeling decently at ease when he finally made it to the hospital. It looked suddenly so big. Most places looked smaller than he remembered when he went to them nowadays.

Swallowing hard, he slowly began to walk towards the front door. Sakura had promised that this visit would be a little different than usual. He just hoped that that didn't mean he'd become some sort of freak show for the whole hospital. Come see the pregnant man. Uzumaki Naruto, Number One Most Surprising Ninja indeed.

Thankfully as he walked through the hospital to the room he and Sakura had been using every time, not a single person spared him a glance. It was great. So, just as he should have known, Sakura hadn't gone blabbing his humiliation to the whole staff.

"Narut- Naru-chan!" Sakura said when she saw him enter the room, a small look of disapproval in her gaze.

Rolling his eyes Naruto closed the door behind him and stepped closer to the stool she was sitting on. "Sakura-chan," he greeted slowly, eyeing her suspiciously. She was playing with one of her machines.

"So. Couldn't face the world as a guy?" She asked, but her tone was light. Not accusatory. It was okay.

"I'm starting to- you know- look fat." He raised a hand and rested it on his swollen belly. "I didn't want people to ask questions."

Sakura gave him a soft smile and gestured for him to lie on the bed. "You're barely showing. More in this form than your other, I'm sure."

Naruto shrugged and unzipped his jacket, shrugging it off. He tossed it onto an empty chair and hopped, as gracefully as he could, onto the table, laying down with a bit of a shimmy down the uncomfortable thing that was passing as furniture. "Yeah, yeah. I still don't want people to think I'm fat."

A melodic laugh filled the room. Sakura's laugh which always managed to put a smile on his face. It hadn't failed this time, either. He was content. His nerves shelved away.

"So. What's he big surprise this time?"

Sakura reached down and lifted up his fishnet shirt a little, exposing his belly and making him shiver a little. "Getting me naked?" He asked, batting his eyelashes teasingly.

Another soft laugh. "As if I'd even have to try," she said with an exaggerated wink. "No, today you're far enough along that we should be able to hear a heartbeat on the ultrasound."

Naruto's mouth went dry suddenly and he stared blankly up at his doctor. "A-a heartbeat?"

Sakura's brows furrowed a little, but she nodded along anyways. "Yeah, you know, to hear how healthy your baby is. Make sure it's not drowning to death in ramen broth."

Naruto's expression and body eased a little at that, and he nodded. "Oh, yeah. I just didn't realize I was so far along that we'd actually be able to hear it. Like... a real baby."

Sakura's expression softened again, and she reached out to take Naruto's hand. "It is a baby, idiot. You are pregnant. This is real."

Naruto's breath caught in his throat and he closed his eyes against the panic building in his chest. "I know, I know, I just... I'm not sure if I've a hundred percent committed to this family thing."

Sakura reached up with her other hand to brush some sweaty hair away from Naruto's face in a gentle motion. "It's okay. You can make up your mind soon. It doesn't have to be today. But I still think it might be good for you to have the ultrasound. It'll make it more real, and maybe you'll know if it's Itoo/i real and you can't deal."

Naruto finally opened his eyes and nodded. "Okay. Sounds a little risky, but okay. You know, Sakura-chan, I always kind of figured that you'd be the first one to get pregnant."

Sakura stared at him a moment before shaking her head. "Don't be stupid. I should be the only one fetting pregnant, remember? This is just you having to be first place at everything as per usual."

Naruto couldn't help the small grin that played on his lips at that, and he nodded. "You're probably right."

Sakura spread the gel over his lower abdomen and reached for her wand. "So. You told the father yet?"

Naruto jumped a little at the feeling of how cold the gel was, but shook his head. "I tried, but he was too busy being an asshole, so I don't think I'm going to tell him. He doesn't need to know."

Sakura clucked her tongue at him and shook her head. "You should tell him, Naruto. He deserves to know. Even if he was the worst guy in the world, would it be fair not to tell him? Fair to you and this baby you're carrying?"

Flushing a little, Naruto turned his head away from her and stared at the wall on his other side. There was a poster of a cat hanging off a tree there. The font read 'Hang in there'. Ugh.

He was about to spout back about how the guy was the worst in the world and would probably pressure him to terminate, when suddenly a loud 'thump-thump' filled the room, and he whipped his head to the other side.

"W-what-" Sakura smiled down at him, moving the wand a little lower over his swollen abdomen and to the side. "There's your baby." She said softly, pointing with her free hand to a dark little (so little) strangely shaped thing in the image.

"That's- oh man. Oh man, oh man, oh man. What am I going to do? That's my baby. A real baby. In there. In me." He was breathing heavily, and both hands came up to cover his face. Which was a little wet. He was crying again. Damn hormones.

"Shh! Calm down, Naruto! This shouldn't be a surprise to you. Do you want me to turn it off?"

Naruto shook his head and made sure his face was dry before removing his hands and eyeing the image again. His baby. His and Sasuke's. It was alive in there, and was it- was it- "Is it healthy?" He whispered a little unevenly.

Sakura smiled at him, her own eyes suspiciously shiny. "Yeah. It's strong, real strong. Stronger than you'd think, given that all you're probably feeding it is ramen."

Shaking his head, Naruto kept his gaze focused on the little dark shadow that was his baby. "No. Ramen makes me really sick. Tomato soup and dumplings are what I'm craving."

Laughing again, Sakura gave Naruto's hand a little squeeze. "Hey, you want a picture to take with you?"

Naruto didn't even take his eyes off the image in the ultrasound machine, he just nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, that'd be real good."

Hitting a button on the machine, Sakura finally pulled the wand away and wiped him clean of the gel. He felt so... so...

At peace. He'd thought he'd see the image and know he wanted to terminate because it was just too scary to be doing it alone. But now he was certain- this was his baby. He wanted it.

He wanted his belly to get big and round and swollen. He wanted everyone to see that Naruto Uzumaki could be a great father. And he was certain he would be. It was too early to say he... iLoved/i the litttle shadow growing inside of him, but there were definitely feels there. Something inexplicable. Something that was even more than love. He knew he'd just have to really start taking care of himself. That meant no more moping about Sasuke. He had to take control and not be ashamed of himself, and eat more than just soup. Even if that was all the baby wanted.

He knew it was time to start taking this seriously.

Sakura moved away from him for a moment and when she came back, she had the photograph of the image still frozen on the screen. He took it carefully even as he sat up and pushed his shirt back down.

"I think I want to-"

Sakura took his hand again and shook her head. "Don't make up your mind just because of this. Give it a couple of days, okay?"

Naruto blinked in surprise, but nodded. He'd expected some pressure to be put on him about all of this, but Sakura was so understanding. The greatest friend/doctor he could've had in the situation.

But he knew already, in his gut, that he'd made up his mind. This was his baby. He was going to do the thing. He was going to be the best damn dad the whole world had ever known.

"Its okay, Sakura-chan. I'd kind of already made up my mind before now, and I know I'm running out of time. This is my baby. Mine and- it doesn't matter. We'll just say that this is my baby. I have you, I have Kurama, and I'll go and talk to Kakashi-sensei so that he knows too. But this is my decision, like you said. I've made it."

He glanced back down at the photo and closed his eyes for a moment. It was a little overwhelming, but he found that there was a level of peace that settled in his belly at the knowledge that he'd made up his mind and was not going to be tearing himself to pieces trying to find a reason to terminate when he had no want to.

"If you're sure," Sakura said a little uncertainly.

"I'm more than sure. When can I hear the heartbeat again?"

Sakura blinked a couple of times to clear her own vision and she shrugged slightly. "Next ultrasound. Since you're a high risk pregnancy, I'd say two weeks again."

Naruto nodded and hopped off the bed carefully. "Is it better if I stay in this form until I-?"

Sakura's brow twitched a little at that. "I hate having you in that form," she admitted slowly. "It feels like a lie. I think its safe for you to be in either form. Just nothing too strenuous until after you... y'know."

Naruto nodded and pulled his jacket back on without zipping it up. "Ok, don't worry. They haven't even hinted at a mission in months."

Sakura frowned at that but nodded, trying hard not to stare at the little bulge in Naruto's belly. "Ok, Naruto, take it easy, okay? I'm just looking out for you. And for the love of all that is holy, eat something besides tomato soup, okay?"

Naruto laughed, a little honest sound, and nodded as he walked out of the medical office and carefully (real carefully) pocketed the picture. That one was going on his fridge. "Don't worry, squirt," he whispered, caressing his stomach slowly. "Dad's taking care of you."

Even as he headed towards the Hokage's place, his stomach growled a little, and Naruto realized that he hadn't had anything to eat yet. Whoops. And he was carrying a baby. So what to eat? He had to have something other than soup; doctor's orders.

Ooh! Barbeque! Yes! That was what sounded delicious to him. Barbeque pork cutlets. Maybe he couldn't have them in ramen, but he could have them bbq'd! He'd deal with outing himself to Kakashi later. Baby had to come first.

He was so lost in thought as he made his way to the restaurant, a small smile played on his lips as the baby's heartbeat played in his ears that he wasn't watching where he was going when he tripped over a tree root (one of the downfalls to rebuilding. There were so many uprooted trees) and began to fall.

He reached out with one hand, the other cradling his belly, as he began to fall. iplease don't hurt the baby/i. But even Naruto knew he was too strong to be taken down by a single tree root. Or at least he hoped. He was about to force the hand signs for a substitution jutsu when suddenly arms grabbed him around the waist and straightened him up.

Warm arms. Safe arms. Someone walking by who probably saw a girl in distress. Ugh, this body again.

When he turned around in the arms (which still hadn't let him go), Naruto was surprised to see dark eyes staring down at him.

Sasuke. Shit.

They just stood there for half a second, staring at each other, before they jumped apart.

"You're fooling around in that body again?" Sasuke drawled, obviously annoyed, as he stared at Naruto.

"What do you care?" Naruto spat back, feeling that familiar spark of anger in his belly. Ha! The baby was mad again. He was clearly the favourite parent.

"I just don't think you should be tricking guys into sleeping with you."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and took a step closer to Sasuke, his hand balled into a fist at his side. He had half a mind to punch that stupid face in. "I'm not doing that and you know it. You knew it was me long before we slept together."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in response before shaking his head. "Oh yeah? And what makes you think that? For all you know, it wasn't until you were begging me to... to... fuck," and the curse sounded so wrong falling from Sasuke's lips, "you. I was the victim here."

Naruto reached down and zipped up his jacket as nonchalantly as he could. He just didn't want Sasuke spoiling his day. He was too happy.

"Maybe you should look up victim in the dictionary, asshole. You'll see 'guy gets laid' isn't in there. Who cares if it was me? It's not like I tried to put something in iyou/i."

Sasuke glanced down at where Naruto was trying to conceal his belly. "Oh, what was I thinking? It's not like anyone else will want to have sex with you anyways. Look at how fat you've gotten. Maybe you shouldn't have ramen for every meal, dead last."

Scowling, Naruto lifted his chin a little and tilted his head to the side. Good. So Sasuke didn't suspect-

"I'll have you know that I sleep with who I want, regardless of what I look like. For all you know, I'm sleeping with every shinobi in the village. I do have a nice ass, after all."

Sasuke took a step forward and grabbed Naruto hard by the wrist. "You haven't."

Naruto stumbled forward, a little surprised by the outburst, but not entirely displeased. This was... this was interesting.

"What do you care?"

Sasuke swallowed hard and lifted his chin, nose well into the air. "I just care that you haven't spread any diseases to me." And it fell flat. It was obviously a lie. Sasuke was lying to him, and Naruto could always tell.

"You're the one who spread something to me!" He spat back, yanking his wrist out of Sasuke's grip. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and eat now."

Sasuke fell into step beside him, not looking at him. "I'm coming with you."

Naruto scowled darkly and shook his head. "No. No, you're not."

"Someone has to make sure you don't eat so much you explode. Seriously, you look like you've gained thirty pounds."

Naruto sniffed the air, annoyed. "I'll have you know, Sakura-chan says I'm underweight."

Sasuke snorted at that and frowned a little as they entered the Barbeque restaurant. "Underweight for what? An Akimichi? And why are we eating here instead of your usual?"

Naruto shrugged and led the way to the table he liked to sit at best. "I just felt like it, okay?"

Sasuke sighed and nodded along as they sat across from each other.

Naruto thought about the picture in his pocket. In the dreams he'd been having, he'd imagined showing it to Sasuke for the first time, and how happy it had made him. With the way Sasuke was acting, Naruto wondered if that wasn't the worst idea.

"I think we should see Sakura." Sasuke said after a long few moments of silence and Naruto shoving as much hot food into his mouth as the waitress was bringing them.

He lifted his head and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "What? Why?" Did Sasuke suspect?

"To make sure that you haven't given me... anything." And Sasuke looked completely serious.

"Are you- is this a joke, asshole?" He asked, dropping his chopsticks and feeling completely sick to his stomach.

"No joke," Sasuke said slowly. "I just- you said you've been with other people and I've been feeling off. I want to make sure you aren't spreading STDs around the village, and I think you should get checked out too."

Naruto felt a warm, angry flush warm his cheeks and he shook his head. "I'm not- I haven't-!" He wanted to fight with Sasuke, but the nausea was overwhelming him and he slid out from their table and ran to the washroom, barely (and barely meant that he'd started to vomit where his hands were clapped over his mouth) made it to the toilet, vomiting up his entire meal.

Apparently barbeque was also a no. Or maybe it was Sasuke calling him a whore.

When he was sure that he was finished with the whole vomiting fiasco, Naruto splashed water on his face, and reached into his pants pocket to fish out one of the mints he'd hoarded there.

Popping it into his mouth, he stepped out of the washroom to see Sasuke standing there, hands in his pockets, and eyes narrowed as he looked Naruto up and down again.

"See? You're not well."

Naruto sighed heavily and walked past Sasuke shoulders colliding fiercely even as he threw a few bills down on their table and stalked out of the restaurant. He wasn't going to go home and mope about how Sasuke thought that what they'd shared wasn't special, or that he spread his legs for anyone of age. He'd never felt so insulted. Which was saying something, given how he'd grown up.

"C'mon, Squirt, let's go find Kakashi-sensei," he mumbled to himself as he walked quickly towards the Hokage's tower.

"Who are you even talking to?" Sasuke asked, coming up behind him.

"Leave me alone, turdface." He muttered in annoyance.

Sasuke shook his head and grabbed Naruto by the wrist, yanking him into an alley. "No. What the hell is wrong with you? I'm trying to- forgive you for tricking me, and you're acting like a moron."

Naruto lifted a brow in utter surprise and confusion as he shook his head as well. "This is you accepting my original apology? Calling me a whore?"

Sasuke frowned a little. "I didn't call you a- would you please just change back? I hate this form."

"You and me both," Naruto said quietly, before releasing the jutsu and standing there in now-too tight clothing, staring at Sasuke from a height that made Naru look like a small person in comparison.

"Oh! Hey, you're not as fat like this. You should stay this way."

Scowling darkly, Naruto reached up a hand as if to smack Sasuke before lowering it again. "What do you care what I look like? Why is it so important to you?"

Sasuke shrugged slightly and looked away. "Because I- look, we both know something is... you know. Here."

Breath catching, Naruto stood perfectly still. "Wha-"

Sasuke shook his head slowly and leaned in to kiss Naruto. Who, as quickly and gracelessly as he could, ducked out of Sasuke's grasp, tripping over his feet again and stumbling back. "Look. Now isn't a good time for me. I have a meeting with Kakashi-sensei."

Sasuke stared at Naruto in disbelief. "Right now? Right when I'm-?"

Naruto swallowed past the lump in his throat. He couldn't start something with Sasuke. Not when he was almost three months pregnant with his baby. Not when Sasuke had spent fifteen minutes calling him an STD spreading whore. He just couldn't.

Not even if Sasuke wanted him still, when he was in this form. Just like Naruto had always wanted. His Squirt had to come first, and Sasuke was fickle.

He'd probably find out that Naruto was pregnant and try to convince him to terminate.

"Maybe... Maybe later. I'm just- in a rush. Running late. And I think I'm going to-" Without much notice to either of them, Naruto curled in half and threw up nothing but bile, his shoulders heaving, and back muscles spasming as he heaved and heaved. Ugh. Morning sickness in the evening? Really?

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked him, taking a step closer. "I know you want me. I can see it in your eyes, and I felt it that night."

Naruto shook his head. "It's not that I do- It's just that I have more important things to do than to sit here and play house with you until you get bored! I can't just- I have to go."

And now that he was in his usual body, he was able to move much faster through the streets. Faster than Sasuke, since he'd been in the village longer.

When he got to the tower, he walked carefully up the stairs (and was it just him, or were stairs the devil?) and knocked on the door to the Sixth's office.

"Come in!" Came his teacher's familiar voice.

Naruto swallowed hard and steeled himself for what was sure to be an awkward conversation.

"It's me, Kakashi-sensei," he called as he stepped into the office and closed the door behind him. "It's just me."

"Ah, Naruto," he said with what Naruto could only assume was a smile. It was hard to tell with the mask, but he'd had a lot of time to guess what Kakashi's face looked like behind the mask. Besides, his eyes were softened, little wrinkles at the corner. That was a good sign.

"What's up, Naruto? You look... not so good. And how much ramen Ihave/i you been eating? You're starting to feel the consequences of getting older, hm? Not as fast a metabolism. Can't just eat whatever you want."

Naruto stared at his teacher for a second before shaking his head. "It's not ramen, I'm- I'm- dear god, I'm just going to tell you, but you can't tell a soul. I'm pregnant."

Kakashi dropped the pen he'd been holding to write notes with and stared at Naruto with wide dark eyes.

"You're- what?"

Naruto sighed and slumped down into a chair across from his teacher. "I used the Sexy Jutsu, had s-sex...," this was so awkward. "With, uh, with a guy," and he wanted to kill himself all of a sudden. Or disappear from this conversation. "And now Sakura-chan says- she's the only other one that knows- I'm pregnant. I have a picture! Want to see?"

Kakashi cleared his throat and nodded, reaching out a hand. "I do want to see, Naruto. And not just to make sure this isn't some kind of sick joke."

Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out the ultrasound picture, handing it to the silver haired man. "See? That's Squirt."

Kakashi took the picture and stared at it a moment. When he was confident it wasn't a prank, he lifted his gaze to look at Naruto. Starting with the earnest look on his face and thne dipping lower to rest on his abdomen. "You're really pregnant."

Naruto nodded, his shoulders relaxing. It was good to know that he was able to tell someone who wouldn't judge him too too hard. "I am. I don't know if it's a boy or girl yet, but Sakura-chan said it's healthy. I'm about eight weeks along. Maybe a little further."

Kakashi nodded and handed the photograph back to Naruto who took it and carefully placed it in his pocket. He was relieved when Kakashi's gaze softened a little. "You're happy about it?"

Naruto nodded quickly. "I wasn't sure at first, but... I think I am. It's good. I'm gonna be a dad. the best one ever!"

Laughing softly, Kakashi nodded and rocked back into his seat. "I don't doubt it. Are you going to tell me who the father is? Are you... seeing someone?"

Sasuke's stupid face popped into his head, but he shook his head anyways. "No. It was just some random guy passing through town. I was just... uh, trying something new out."

Kakashi looked like he wanted to say something, but nodded instead. It was obvious that Naruto was still a step behind where he needed to be, if he were going to be in a healthy spot, psychologically.

"I would've thought... well, you always seemed the kind of guy to wait for something special."

Naruto looked away. "It was special enough. And now it's even more special." He was cradling his swollen belly again. Kakashi thought it was rather obvious now, as he looked at him, that Naruto was pregnant. No regular person touched their belly with such revenance. Well... maybe an Akimichi.

"I see. That's okay. I'm happy for you Naruto. Though you probably already know... this means no more missions until you're... done."

Naruto nodded and felt his whole body relax. Kakashi wasn't judging him for being pregnant. Wasn't looking at him like a freak. "I know. Sakura-chan already told me I'm high risk."

Kakashi nodded. "And you probably know already... you won't be able to hide this much longer. People are going to find out."

A flush crept up Naruto's face and he nodded. "I know. I'm just not ready yet. I'm not going to hide it from everyone. I want everyone to know. Just... not yet."

Kakashi nodded. "Go get some sleep now. You look like hell."

Naruto nodded and stood up carefully, kicking the chair out from behind him. "Thanks Sensei. I'm going to go get some soup and go home."

"Soup? Not ramen?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nah, all Squirt wants is some tomato soup."

Kakashi ducked his head down and pretended to search the ground for his fallen pen. Tomato soup, huh? That was... interesting. The wheels in his head were already turning.

"See you later, Sensei!"

And he rushed out before the Hokage could say another word.

Rushing down the stairs, Naruto bumped into yet another person. Another person who he wouldn't be able to hide his condition from.

"Hey! Naruto! Long time no-" Kiba sniffed the air and tilted his head to the side. "Uh..."

Naruto stepped past Kiba on the stairs and tried to get the hell out of there before he figured it out.

Akamaru began barking at him from the bottom of the stairs, and Kiba jumped from the top to Akamaru's back like it was the easiest thing in the world. Naruto used to be able to do that. No fair.

"Hey, buddy. I just came to give the Sixth a rundown of my last mission, but this is more interesting, I think."

Naruto sighed and let his head fall back bumping against the hard concrete wall. "Yeah, yeah. Why don't you just walk me home? I'm not in the mood to just stand here."

Kiba nodded and hopped off his dog, leading the way to Naruto's place. They walked mostly in silence except for the occasional pant or snort from the huge dog.

"So." Kiba said as they grew closer to Naruto's place. Damn, too much to hope for complete silence.

"You can't tell anyone!" He insisted as he turned to stare imploringly at the wolfish man. "I'll tell you whatever you want to know, you just have to keep it a secret!"

Kiba laughed a little and patted Naruto on the shoulder. "Don't worry, man. I ain't gonna tell no one. I just want to know- how the hell did you get pregnant?"

Naruto flushed again and looked away. "How do you think? The normal way."

Kiba raised a brow and shoved at Naruto's shoulder lightly. "There is no normal way for guy to smell like you."

Naruto sighed and looked back towards Kiba. "Sexy Jutsu."

"Oh, you sly dog!" Kiba howled, laughing and shaking his head. "Who'd you do?"

Naruto's flush darkened and he shook his head. "I'm not telling anyone who the father is."

Kiba shook his head again. "I can already tell," he said simply. "I can smell him all over you."

"augh! That's so weird, dude!" Kiba laughed at Naruto's discomfort. "Don't worry, I'm not going to go around telling everyone that you're carrying an Uchiha bastard in your belly."

Naruto sighed in relief and stopped walking, since they'd finally arrived. "Thanks, man. I'm doing this alone."

Kiba shook his head and reached forward to do something truly taboo. He rested his hand on Naruto's abdomen in a way that made him tense up, and Kurama bare his teeth. Were they under attack?

"I'm here for you." and he leaned in and bumped foreheads with Naruto. "You're never alone! You know how many friends you have here?"

Naruto smiled a bright smile, and turned around to head up (god, more?) stairs.

"Thanks man! See you later!"

Kiba nodded and turned around himself, throwing one hand into the air as a sort of backwards wave. "Not too much later, okay?"

Naruto laughed and headed up to his door. Where he stopped abruptly, staring at Sasuke who had been standing there, fuming.

"Is that why?" Sasuke asked suddenly, staring through Naruto with eyes that were shining red.

"What are you talking about?" He asked slowly, terrified all of a sudden that Sasuke maybe knew the truth.

"I thought it was a joke, when you said Kiba was after you, but it wasn't. You're seeing him, aren't you?"

Naruto's mouth was dry. He'd never seen Sasuke so indignant all of a sudden. So... "Wait, are you... jealous?"

Sasuke shook his head, but it was obvious. His eyes were glowing bright with shining sharingan. Just like their baby's one day would.

"No. Not jealous. Just wondering why you had to trick me, but apparently not him?"

Naruto felt as though the safest thing to do was to play along. If he told Sasuke right now that all he wanted to do was have the Uchiha under him again... that was probably what would happen. And who knew what that would mean, inevitably. Sasuke would probably run when he told him the truth. That was what he did. And then it would be the exact same as it basically was right then. Naruto as a single parent.

]

At least... right now, Sasuke was still in the village. Naruto didn't have to worry that he'd gone out there and gotten himself murdered somewhere.

"I didn't trick anyone! Kiba is just-"

"I don't want to hear it," Sasuke said, shaking his head. "But just know this, dead last, this isn't the end. I always get what I want."

And Naruto could feel a tingling in his belly at that. Was he still capable of getting turned on in this state? "You do whatever makes you happy, asshole. I'm going to bed. I'm tired."

Sasuke eyed him for a moment before moving away from the door. "Fine. But next week, when I come back from my mission, you and me. We're going to discuss whatever it is you're hiding from me. And you're not going to go out with Kiba again before that. He's coming with me."

Naruto scowled at being told what to do. "Don't think that I'm going to listen to you, you running old turd! I do what I want!"

Sasuke scowled even darker than Naruto was. "Then consider it a favour between friends. Don't go on any dates until I get back."

Naruto looked away, that warmth spreading to his chest. Sasuke really- right now, he wanted- yes. Yes, he wanted Naruto. And it felt so perfectly content.

"Fine. No dates until you can beg me when you get back. Don't die.

Sasuke's lips quirked and he turned away, jumping from the rail t the ground. "We'll see who begs," he mouthed before walking away.

Naruto stepped into the apartment and walked to the fridge, grabbing a magnet and sticking the photo of the ultrasound to the cool metal. Tracing the shape of his little Squirt, he smiled. He had no idea what he was doing, but so far... it was only mildly a disaster.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thanks for reading, guys! Y'all give me strength to write more and more! I love it! This chapter is kind of short, but the most important one so far! :))) Enjoy, and comment and like if that's your thing! Thankies!

It had been four weeks. _Four_. Four weeks since Naruto had seen Sasuke, had been privy to his own personal brand of asking Naruto on a date. And Naruto's belly had swelled up so much that it was obvious now what was wrong with him. Well, not totally obvious. There was always the chance to say he'd just gotten fat. Which the villagers might believe, seeing as how he hardly left his apartment except as Naru, to get food or to go to an appointment.

Sakura had told him that his baby was growing at a healthy rate, and that its heartbeat was stronger and stronger every time. He'd heard it himself. The strong _thump-thump_ that echoed in the room with the two of them and made them both tear up, unbearably emotional. Naruto knew his excuse, he was pregnant. He was allowed to be emotional. There were crazy amounts of hormones rushing through him. What was he even supposed to do?

As far as Sakura was concerned... well. Naruto just assumed that she was so emotional because she was a girl. And she was one of his most precious friends. Since he was the first to get pregnant, he assumed that maybe she was living vicariously through him.

"Well. Time to go see if Sasuke's back, Squirt. What do you think? Should we try to tell him again? Or let him find out the old fashioned way?"

The baby seemed to roll in his belly at that, not quite at the point in development where it was kicking, but far enough along that he could feel flutters of movement. And just then it was like the baby was disapproving of him. Okay, so maybe he should've told Sasuke that first day he'd tried. Been more aggressive and not left until he knew. But... but. He was afraid. Not that he'd ever admit that. What if Sasuke didn't want this baby? Didn't consider it a true Uchiha because it was born to two men (kind of)?

But then the dreams had started. Dreams of he and Sasuke curled up together in bed, Naruto's belly protruding, and Sasuke's hand resting on it as he was wrapped up around him from behind. Images of a baby wrapped up in blankets, cradled in Sasuke's arms for the first time as the Uchiha stared down at Naruto, an unreadable look on his face. But it was always a good dream. He always awoke feeling content.

But what if- no. Sasuke wasn't going to reject him. This was his baby, too! Why would he reject him? He would just have to... get over whatever had made him hesitate to kiss Naruto at the hot springs. And Naruto would just have to get over what made him want to transform into a girl to lose his virginity to the older boy.

Fuck. He was only eighteen and he was going to have a baby. He needed Sasuke on his side. He couldn't do it alone. Not even with Sakura and Kurama on his side. It wasn't enough. What did people say about this sort of thing? Oh yeah. iIt takes a village/i. And if this child was anything like either he or Sasuke had been... yeah. He'd need the whole village.

Not that he thought that a child needed both parents in order to function properly. He knew that wasn't true. He hadn't had either of his parents and he'd turned out okay. And Sasuke had only had his parents for a handful of years, and he'd- okay, so maybe Sasuke wasn't the best example of a well adjusted individual, but Naruto thought he was okay now. And Asuma's child... that little boy was okay, too. He would be, because Kurenai was going to be a great mother. And Naruto was going to be a great father. Didn't it only make sense that Sasuke had the chance to be a great father, too? Maybe a better one than Fugaku?

"Okay, Squirt. Don't sit on my bladder today, ok? I've got important things other than peeing to do."

He knew Sasuke was coming back today. Last time he'd had his check up, he'd stopped by Kakashi's place to ask him. He was a little antsy. Although the question had garnered a raised brow and quirked lip (he thought) when he'd asked about Sasuke returning. He kind of had the feeling that Kakashi knew exactly who the father of his baby was, but just didn't want to get involved in all the drama.

"Here we go!" And he zipped up his sweater to do his very best to conceal his baby bump (only half working) before he burst through the door with an energy that had been lacking lately. It was as though seeing Sasuke had convinced his baby to stop sapping so much of his energy Maybe it was just as excited to hear Sasuke's voice as Naruto was.

He was so excited that when he walked out of the apartment and came face to face with the Hyuuga Istill/i guarding him, he didn't realize until the other man was really, really staring at him with those creepy pale eyes, that he hadn't used the Sexy Jutsu. Shit.

"Naruto-kun, you're... I'm not a hundred percent sure what I'm seeing."

Naruto bristled a little and lifted his chin and nose up. Even though he was slightly flushed in embarrassment he wasn't going to let that slow him down. "What? You never seen a pregnant guy before?"

The long-haired man shook his head and was staring rather obviously at the bump. Naruto didn't like the way he was looking at him, and so he reached down and covered his belly with one large hand. "Remember. You're here to protect me. That means you can't say anything."

Frowning slightly, the Hyuuga tilted his head and then inclined it slightly. "Mostly true. I answer to the Sixth."

"Who knows already," Naruto stated simply, relieved that he wasn't getting too much kick back.

"All right. Then just... I'm assuming you have some sort of meeting or something? Or... has it been you the whole time?"

Flushing a little darker Naruto scowled a little and nodded. "Yeah. Aren't you supposed to be the smart one? Don't worry about missing out on it too much. I fooled everyone with it. I changed my whole body. Chakra and internally."

The Hyuuga still looked like he was going to be beating himself up for a while and Naruto felt another tinge of guilt. It seemed like the Sexy Jutsu left a trail of upset people. The only good thing to come out of the whole thing was his Squirt.

"Look. It's not your fault, ok? I know you've saved my life a couple of times from assassins. Just focus on that instead, 'kay?" He reached out and clapped the older man on the shoulder before turning around and half-walking, half-running towards the Uchiha compound.

_Oh, please let him be home before I lose my nerve._

Walking through the deserted streets Naruto could easily imagine his son or daughter running through them, dark hair like Sasuke's gleaming under the sunlight, big blue eyes shining with excitement as Sasuke taught them a new shuriken jutsu, and Naruto stepped in to show them an even more powerful jutsu before he and Sasuke would turn on each other and start bickering and mocking each other. But not out of spite or legitimate irritation. It would be out of a place of caring. Understanding. Loving irritation.

Why was he so stuck on Sasuke? He had been since he'd been a kid (and really, he was still just a kid, making a kid's mistake. That's what the Pervy Sage would've said to him, anyways, if he'd known what Naruto had done). Always trying to get closer. And now he'd gotten as close to him as two people could get, and it still wasn't enough. Naruto wanted to know that closeness in an honest way.

He didn't want to have to pretend to be a girl just so Sasuke could get it up. He wasn't sure what Sasuke had meant by _I'm not normally into girls_, but Naruto had seen the way his body had responded to Naru's form. He hoped that wasn't just a fluke. He wanted that reaction in his true form, too.

But was that too much to ask for? Would Naruto have to pretend to be a girl every time he wanted to be intimate with Sasuke? The idea made him queasy. Mostly because he knew Sasuke's request would be granted every time.

Shaking his head to rid himself of such unpleasant thoughts Naruto walked up to Sasuke's family's house and held tight to the railing as he eased himself up the stairs. Stairs really were getting harder. How annoying. More annoying than Sasuke's mouth breathing when he was asleep. Not that Naruto had ever paid attention to that sort of thing when they'd been on missions.

Summoning all of his famous courage Naruto lifted a fist and knocked on the door three times as loudly as he could. He wanted to make sure that Sasuke heard him.

Before he was even finished with the third knock the door was whipped open, and a vision of Sasuke standing there, just a towel and around his waist, wet hair stuck to his forehead, and cheeks flushed from the warmth of being in the shower.

"W-Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" Naruto mumbled, his mouth suddenly very dry.

He'd never been attracted to men before. Before Sasuke there had only been a handful of beautiful women that he'd ever fantasized about. Well, and that one time he'd thought Haku had been a girl. But he didn't count. Before Sasuke he'd never imagined touching a flat chest and chiseled stomach. But here he was.

Unlike the last time he'd seen him like this, Naruto felt incredibly vulnerable. He knew that if Sasuke looked at him enough he'd see exactly what Naruto had tried to keep secret before Naruto could get the words out.

But it seemed as though he were in luck, because at the sight of him, Sasuke's lips quirked up and he reached to grab Naruto around the wrist and pulled him into the house slamming the door shut behind them.

"You sure got here quickly," the older boy said, fingers carding through wet hair. "Care to make this even?" He asked as he reached up to tug at the zipper of Naruto's jacket.

Oh. So maybe Sasuke wouldn't need Naruto to turn into a girl. Well, unless he was just about to ask him? Naruto sincerely hoped not.

"Wait," he said quickly, reaching up to grab Sasuke's hand to stop his progress. "You can't."

Sasuke raised a brow and released Naruto's wrist. "Why not? I thought..."

Naruto shook his head quickly and lowered Sasuke's hand carefully. "It's not that I'm not..." boldly, he lowered Sasuke's hand below his belly so that he could get a taste of Naruto's half-hard cock through his pants.

Sasuke's lips parted into an 'O' and when Naruto's hand released him, his hand fell back to his side. "If you're... then why...? I thought that was why you came?"

Naruto shook his head again and swallowed past a lump in his throat. A big one. One that made him so nervous his palms were sweating. "No. No, I came to talk to you. About the last time?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly and his lips turned down into something of a frown. "You mean when you tried to trick me into sleeping with you?"

Naruto nodded awkwardly, and stepped back until his back touched the wall. Good. A safe distance away from Sasuke so that he could think with the head on his shoulders and not the one telling him to sink balls-deep inside of Sasuke.

"Yeah. That time. Look, I didn't mean to make you think a mysterious stranger was interested in you. It was just that... for a long time, I've wondered things."

The expression on Sasuke's face didn't change. He still looked wholly unimpressed. "Things? What kind of things?"

"Well- I'm straight, and..." Sasuke snorted at that. "I am! Except... when I see you, like this, and like before... I'm, I'm just... curious about things."

"And you think you haven't confused the shit out of me?" Sasuke asked incredulously. "I already thought I was... was... you know. And then you come at me looking like yourself except with breasts and... and... and etcetera," Sasuke's cheeks were a flaming red now. "And I think... oh good. Maybe I'm straight, too, and I can move on past you! But then it _was_ you! And I've tried, with other girls," At that, Naruto flinched and looked away. He felt guilty and jealous all at once. "But it's just you. Your stupid face is what I think about when I-"

Fingers turning pale as he gripped the wall Naruto couldn't help himself. He blurted out: "There's a problem!"

Sasuke froze and stared at him with an actually pretty dumb expression, and Naruto recognized it in a visceral level. It must've been the same one he'd given Sakura when she'd told him he was pregnant.

"Don't tell me you've passed some kind of STD on to me?" Sasuke asked slowly.

Naruto shook his head and lifted one trembling hand to the zipper on his jacket. It was now or never. "It's kinda... the other way around." And slowly, almost so slowly it was killing him (and probably Sasuke, too), he unzipped his sweater until it fell open to reveal a fairly prominent baby bump.

Sasuke's eyes had been following the movement of the zipper, and when it was open his mouth fell open once more and he looked even dumber than before. "Wh-what?"

Naruto finally took a step away from the wall and reached very slowly for Sasuke's hand, giving him time to move away if he wanted to. But he didn't. When he didn't, Naruto took one pale hand and pressed it against his belly.

The baby did a little sort of... somersault thing, and Sasuke ripped his hand away. "Oh my god." He said slowly, finally lifting his gaze to Naruto's. "You're really... there's really something in there. Not just ramen?"

Naruto laughed uncomfortably and shook his head without keeping Sasuke's gaze. He'd thought about this moment for so long, built it up in his head, that he couldn't stand the actual repercussions. What if Sasuke threw him out again?

"Not ramen. It's really- it's real."

Sasuke stumbled back and grabbed for the wall leaning heavily against it. When Naruto risked looking at him, he was staring at the hand that had touched Naruto's belly.

"Whose... I mean, do you know whose it is?"

At that Naruto flushed darkly. "You think I whored around?" He asked, a little touchy on the subject.

Sasuke frowned a little and nodded. "I didn't say that, but I saw you- well, with Kiba..."

"It's yours, asshole. No doubt about it. I haven't... with anyone else."

Sasuke let out a breath that neither of them even knew he'd been holding, and stepped closer to Naruto. Naruto stumbled back towards the wall, wondering what was going to happen to him.

"You're pregnant." Naruto nodded. "With my baby." Another nod. "And you waited this long to tell me? How far along are you?"

Looking away in a mix of shame and embarrassment, Naruto shrugged one shoulder. He desperately wanted to hide his bump again. "Twelve weeks," he said quietly. "And I didn't know what to say. You were so angry..."

Sasuke mouthed the words 'Twelve Weeks' and shook his head, dark eyes wide. "I'm still so angry," he admitted. "But this is my... a little Uchiha baby. Oh god, it's going to look like you, isn't it?"

Naruto decided it would be best to just let Sasuke run his course. These were all things he'd said to himself when he'd first learned about his pregnancy.

"And we're only eighteen. What will the village- ah, fuck the village, but Kakashi will probably have to send guards to protect us until you're finished, uh, being pregnant. You're a target, you know. That's what Kiba and I were doing, we were making sure no one could get into the village. And- have you had an ultrasound yet?"

He almost forgot to nod, he was just trying to keep up with Sasuke line of thought. "Yeah, a few. I brought you, uh... a picture. You can't really make out much, but it's still pretty... you know, pretty cool. You wanna-?"

Sasuke tensed a little, but lifted a hand and held it out to Naruto. "Let me see."

Naruto nodded and reached into his jacket pocket to pull out the most recent ultrasound. It wasn't as blurry as it had been on the first one, but the baby still looked mostly like a blob.

"You can't see much, but..."

Sasuke ripped it out of his hands and was just staring at it. Naruto couldn't make out the look on Sasuke's face, but it wasn't frightening. It was... it was soft around the edges, like he couldn't believe that was he was seeing was real.

"It's amazing," Sasuke said, his voice thick with emotion. Naruto closed his eyes and let relief wash over him.

"Although I can't believe I'm about to do this with you," he muttered, stalking away with the picture in his hand.

Staring at his well formed behind still wrapped in just the towel, Naruto rushed to follow behind. "What are you...?"

Sasuke shook his head as he entered the kitchen, and, beside the family photo greying at the edges that was still stuck there, Sasuke used a magnet to stick the ultrasound photo there just like Naruto had.

"Oh. You... want to keep it, then?"

Sasuke turned around and red was flashing in his eyes as he eyed Naruto warily. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Naruto felt as though cold water was spilling over him at the sight of the Sharingan in Sasuke's eye. "I meant the picture, not the baby. I've already decided to keep Squirt."

Sasuke frowned a little. "Squirt? You can't honestly think- never mind. You decided to keep the baby? Even knowing your life would be in danger? The seal is at its weakness during childbirth, you know."

Naruto shrugged and looked away. "I know. But Kurama doesn't want to go anywhere, and the only person capable of controlling him is you. So. I figured I'm safe. Do you not... agree? With keeping the baby?"

Sasuke's eyes dimmed back to the deep brown they always were and he shook his head without a moment's pause. "No, I agree. I always knew it was up to me to recreate the Uchiha clan in a better image. I just had no idea I'd be doing it so soon. And with.. ugh. With you. I'm sure this isn't what Itachi had in mind."

Naruto let out a soft laugh and shook his head slowly, finally looking at Sasuke again. "So you're... angry?"

"You should've told me before you told anyone else," Sasuke said simply. "You don't trust me."

"You don't trust me either!"

"You tricked me into having sex with you," Sasuke drawled with a shake of his head.

"Okay, okay, point. But you knew it was me, didn't you?"

Sasuke flushed a little at that. "Well- eventually. You aren't that great an actor, Naruto."

Sighing, Naruto leaned against the frame of the door that led into the kitchen. "I know. I didn't mean to ruin our- you probably don't want- I mean, what you had in mind when I got here."

Sasuke shook his head. "Not really. Not yet, anyways. I'm still adjusting to all of this."

Simply nodding his head, Naruto stepped closer to Sasuke one last time. "Thank you for not hating me."

Sasuke closed the distance between them and reached up to cup Naruto's cheek. Naruto closed his eyes against the gesture. "Let me see something."

Naruto nodded and began opening his eyes when he felt dry, chapped lips pressed carefully against his own. It was a chaste kiss, but it still awakened something in him he'd forgotten about. The closeness to Sasuke, the intimacy. It was so different than when he'd been hiding in Naru's body. This was- this was real.

"Yeah. Gay." Sasuke said with a sigh as he pulled away.

Naruto tried hard not to smile too hard at that. He mostly failed.

"Okay, loser, you should go. But- I want to come to your next appointment. When is it?"

Naruto made a soft sound of disappointment when Sasuke moved away from him, but blinked back to awareness. "Oh! It's in a week. But Sakura-chan doesn't know... uh, I told her the father is a stranger."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "Of course you did. If you weren't pregnant..."

Naruto frowned a little. "We can tell her whatever you want. I just didn't want you to hear it from someone else and come banging down my door. Anyways, my pregnancy is considered... high risk. Because I'm a guy and Sakura-chan doesn't even know if I'll carry to full term. But she told me that pretty soon I'll get to learn the sex, and figure out if we're having a boy or girl. I'm stoked!"

Sasuke shook his head in mild annoyance, although there was still a softness around his eyes when he looked at Naruto. "Why don't we just keep this between us until you give birth? If Sakura asks what I'm doing there, I'll just tell her it's moral support."

Raising a brown, Naruto shook his head and let out a snort. "You? Moral support?"

"Shut up, loser. Or I'll make you eat nothing but salad for the rest of your pregnancy."

Naruto balked at that a little and turned around. Sasuke's hand rested on his shoulder and he squeezed lightly. "I'll see you in a week- I just... need time."

Naruto nodded and blinked past a sudden emotional surge of hormones as he walked carefully out of Sasuke's house. "See you later, bastard!"


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about the long delay, guys! Here's chapter six for you! Hope you enjoy! :) Reviews and likes are always appreciated!

The days that followed had Naruto thinking long and hard about what Sasuke had said. He knew that the older boy was right. What they'd done had been messed up. Naruto had thought that Sasuke had known who he was, but truth be told... that was just a lie he fed himself. He'd known the whole time that Sasuke probably wouldn't have slept with him if he'd known that Naruto was a guy.

Or at least that was what Naruto had thought, anyways. Now he figured it was quite the opposite. Facing the truth, Sasuke had basically as much as told him (over the span of his short so far pregnancy) that it had just been because of the similarities between Naruto and Naru that had him hard and wanting. Unlike Naruto he'd never been attracted to girls before. So it had been a first. A chance to think that he was a regular guy that could fulfill his destiny of rebuilding his clan.

But it had been a lie. Sort of. Well, definitely. But neither of them had suspected that because Naruto was a kick ass ninja, he'd be able to carry a child. And yet here he was, in the shower, getting ready for his fourteen week check up. He was trying to hurry because he knew that Sasuke was going to come with him this time. The idea of sharing something so... well, intimate, with the other boy made his pulse race a little. It would probably be even more intimate than the intimate encounter that had lead to the creation of Squirt.

"Woah there," he murmured as he rubbed his belly gently. He was definitely showing when he wasn't all zipped up. There was no point in trying to hide it. The whole village would know sooner or later. He wondered if they'd start throwing things at him again because surely being a pregnant man made him a weirdo. Well- maybe not to the people that mattered, and he had never had people like that as a kid. So he wouldn't let it get him down too much.

The doorbell rang and Naruto jumped out of the shower and tied a towel around his waist. He didn't know who it was but odds were it was someone with something important to say. He didn't have many visitors nowadays.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he muttered as the bell rang again.

Pulling open the door a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips when he caught sight of the dark hair and deep brown eye (because the other was always, always covered by a flap of hair). Sasuke was back!

"Hey, turdface, I didn't know you were so eager to come with me. I'm not even ready yet. Come on in. It's messy, but... y'know." He gestured down to where his abdomen used to be well-defined with muscles and was now protruding a fair amount.

Sasuke stood, frozen, eye focused on Naruto's belly. "You're huge!" He said as he let out all of his breath in a rush.

A flush that would soon cover his entire body began to spread down Naruto's face and then his neck and chest. "Thanks for that," he retorted. "You know, you're not so skinny yourself!"

Sasuke shook his head and stepped into the apartment, closing the door behind him. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

Naruto shrugged one shoulder and looked down at his belly. As much as he wanted to be annoyed, he knew that it was pointless. He was happy to be big now. It meant that his- their- baby was growing and healthy. Good.

"Wanna-" he began at the same time as Sasuke reached out and said "Can I-"

An awkward laughter bubbled up in Naruto's chest and he nodded as he reached for Sasuke's hand and placed it carefully over his belly where the baby was still doing the great gymnastic struggle (as Naruto liked to call it).

Sasuke flattened his hand and stepped closer so that the distance separating them was less. It was so quiet in the room that Naruto could hear how his breath hitched when Sasuke lifted dark eyes to catch his gaze.

They stood frozen like that for a moment before Naruto reached up with his free hand, cupping Sasuke's cheek and thumb brushing against a plush bottom lip. Sasuke really was handsome. He could see why all the girls went crazy for him.

"Can I-?" He asked as he lowered his head until their foreheads were touching, noses brushing against one another's, dark hair tickling his forehead.

Sasuke hummed softly before inclining his head slightly (tickling Naruto a little more) and Naruto took the opportunity offered to him to capture those lips, kissing Sasuke eagerly.

Unfortunately eager meant that it was without much finesse. Naruto's teeth grazed Sasuke's bottom lip until that mouth parted under his touch. The first taste was intoxicating, and Naruto wondered idly how gay it made him that he would've been satisfied to just stand there and kiss Sasuke for hours instead of doing anything else. Probably just as gay as looking like a house, pregnant with his baby. Whoops.

"Mmm," Sasuke made a soft sound into the kiss and shifted ever closer until their bodies were flush against one another. Naruto felt that Sasuke's hand was still holding his belly, had never faltered, and that spurred him on.

Tilting his head slightly, Naruto slipped his tongue into Sasuke's mouth, chasing something he'd never tasted in quite this way. Sasuke responded perfectly, and their tongues, lips, and teeth battled for dominance. Naruto brushed the hair away from Sasuke's Rinnegan as they pulled back for a breath, and smiled easily. Sasuke's hand stopped being flat and gentle and was clutching at Naruto's belly a little as he stared at Naruto.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Sasuke asked, sounding slightly irate. So... like usual.

"Like what?" Naruto asked innocently as he pushed his hips forward until he could feel the slight hardness of Sasuke's cock against his towel-covered hip.

"A-ah... like you want to devour me, moron."

Chuckling a little breathlessly at how powerful it made him feel to be able to elicit a response from Sasuke even in this body, Naruto shrugged slightly. "How should I know? You're the one with the ever magical eyes aren't you? Why don't you use them?"

Instead of spouting something sarcastic at him, Sasuke's eyes slid closed and he pushed his hips forward a little tentatively. "I'm not- they're not 'magical eyes'," he retorted weakly.

Naruto grinned at the response he was getting. Sasuke was- well, he didn't seem as angry anymore. But it wasn't like they had a lot of time to waste. Sakura would be wondering where he was if he didn't show up soon. She'd probably send someone to find him. Which wasn't something he wanted now that he'd finally convinced Kakashi not to leave him with anymore guards. No thanks.

"Sure, whatever you say." He said, brushing his lips against the curve of Sasuke's jaw and down against the arch of his throat as he exposed more and more of it to Naruto. He was hard himself. His cock curved up against his belly. He was aching with how badly he wanted Sasuke. Always wanted him. Just Sasuke. Never again would he want someone else the way he wanted Sasuke.

"Hh- ah, they're not!" Sasuke insisted as he peeked open one dark eye in indignance.

Chuckling again, Naruto nipped at the sensitive skin lightly and his grin widened when that earned him Sasuke arching against his hip. "We should go," he said reluctantly as he untangled himself from Sasuke. "Unless you wanna... y'know."

Sasuke blinked a couple of times asif to clear his head, and shook his head after a moment. "No. No, I'm not- we shouldn't do anything like that yet. I'm not there yet."

Mildly disappointed, but understanding where Sasuke was coming form, Naruto nodded and reached down to adjust his towel. "It's okay, I get it. I've known how I feel for a long time, but you're just figuring out how amazing I am, yeah?"

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke stepped back and covered his groin area with his hand before he turned his back. "Whatever, idiot. Where's your bathroom?"

Naruto's mouth went a little dry when he thought about just what Sasuke was going to do in the washroom. Shit. How was he supposed to just get dressed with Sasuke jerking off one room over?

"It's just there," he gestured with one large hand towards the tiny room at the other side of the kitchen. "Just... clean up after yourself."

Sasuke flushed a little darker and scowled even darker than his flush. "Shut up, I'm not going to-"

Naruto raised a brow and licked his lips. "You're not...? Yeah. Whatever you say. Just hurry up, our appointment is in half an hour."

Taking a cruel kind of pleasure in the way Sasuke practically ran to the washroom after being directed, Naruto closed his eyes and tried to think of something to get rid of his own hardness. He couldn't just turn into Naru... actually, he could. But he wouldn't. He didn't want Sasuke to think he was trying to take advantage and, actually, the more he was in the body the more confused he grew about what he wanted. Who he wanted to be.

He loved his male body, but ever since he'd opened up for Sasuke and gotten pregnant, there were definite perks to being in the female one. It was confusing. He just wished there was some in-between that wouldn't make him feel like less of a man. He already felt a little like that.

But the more he was with Sasuke like this, turning him on with only the curve of his belly, not with breasts or a soaking wet pussy, he felt as though he were growing more and more masculine. Sasuke made him feel like a real man, even if he was pregnant. He made him feel sexy, too, which was pretty easy maybe, because in his opinion he was pretty damn sexy.

"Think about Granny Tsunade," he whispered to himself as he squeezed his eyes shut. The image of the Granny, Pervy Sage, and the Snake Bastard doing god only knew what popped into his head and... well, he was good to go.

Getting dressed was forever a strain on his ego. His shirts all pulled tight over his belly and chest, and his jacket just barely fit over his larger than life hips. It was annoying.

Still, he was dressed and sitting on the edge of his bed fiddling with the threads that were coming loose from his comforter before Sasuke finally emerged from the washroom. He could barely even look at Naruto (who had the most completely shit-eating grin on his face as he looked at Sasuke, noting his pants were no longer tented). "Nice space, huh?" He asked, maybe, just maybe, egging Sasuke on a little bit.

Turning his head to the side, Sasuke stalked towards the front door and yanked it open. "Come on, or you really will be dead last."

Naruto huffed out a sigh, but stood anyways and followed Sasuke out of the door. What a killjoy. When they could've been fooling around or something, instead they were going to the doctor. The only good part was that they were probably going to get to hear Squirt's heartbeat which was always special. He wondered if it would be as emotional for Sasuke as it had been for him.

Probably. Sasuke liked to hide it, but he was a big ol' softy. He was going to hear the first Uchiha heartbeat other than his own in years. It really was too bad that Itachi was dead now. Naruto would've liked to tell him that he'd succeeded in bringing Sasuke back. That he had done so much more than that. Probably more than Itachi had intended. Actually, probably exactly like Itachi had intended. That weirdo had always been something of a fortune teller. Somehow.

"I'm coming!" He returned in something of a singsong voice as he made his way quickly towards the door.

"Good. Now, remember, act cool."

Naruto snorted. He knew how to act cool. He was a pregnant guy and only a handful of people in the village even had a clue. How cool was that acting?

By the time they made it to the hospital it was a little later than his intended appointment, but it was well into the day. Naruto had noticed that even small things seemed to sap his energy, leaving him feeling exhausted a lot sooner. He felt guilty asking Kurama for chakra for something so small, but knew the fox would probably do it if it got serious enough. It was just making him tired. He could deal with that. After all, it'd be worse later, when he had a screaming baby to take care of it would be completely different.

They rushed into the hospital and burst into Sakura's office only five minutes late. Still, though, Sakura was sitting at a tall office chair tapping her foot and looking for all the world like they were the most annoying thing in the world. "I swear, Kakashi-sensei has rubbed off on you two. Naruto, you should know better! You've never been late for one of these appointments yet. Were you two off fighting somewhere? I know I haven't specifically said it, but Naruto, you shouldn't be doing that in this condition. I know most women don't have a problem until their sixth month-" She paused and took in the sight of Sasuke standing next to Naruto, her cheeks flushing slightly.

"I mean... when you're sick you shouldn't-"

Naruto flashed her a guilty smile and shook his head. "Sorry, Sakura-chan. I ran practically the whole way here. We weren't fighting, though, oh! And I told Sasuke about my... condition. I figured it was time to confide in a regular person."

Sakura bristled a little at that and shook her own head."A regular person? Honestly Naruto, if you weren't pregnant, I'd punch you through the wall for that comment! But I'm glad you told him. You need as many friends as you can get."

Naruto avoided her gaze for a moment and nodded. "Yeah, lots of friends."

Sasuke snorted and nodded. "Yeah, I heard all about this fiasco," he said darkly. "Who would be dumb enough to sleep with this moron?"

Sakura laughed, and it was a delicate sound, one that always set Naruto at ease. He knew he was among the most trustworthy people he could've chosen. Cell Seven. The best one around. Poor Sai, always left out. But Naruto could only imagine all of the penis jokes aimed at him if he only knew.

"Well, hopefully someone good looking," Sakura said with a smile as she gestured for Naruto to lay on the table again. "You don't want to have an ugly baby, right?"

Naruto met Sasuke's gaze for a moment and shook his head. "No. No ugly baby. He was okay looking. Not the ugliest guy in the village."

Sasuke scowled again and crossed his arms. "Probably the best a freak like you could get," he muttered as he moved to stand by the table.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed quietly and honestly. "The best I could get."

Sasuke's expression softened and Sakura looked up from the ultrasound machine and eyed Sasuke curiously. "So, Sasuke-kun, what brings you here?"

Sasuke's attention jerked back to the matter at hand, and he glanced at the pink-haired girl carefully. "You know. Moral support."

Sakura smiled up at him. "Moral support? For him or for me?" She asked with another soft laugh. Her cheeks were a warm pink and Naruto suddenly felt quite uncomfortable. How could he be so callous of Sakura's feelings? He knew she'd been in love with Sasuke before, but he'd thought that Sasuke had brushed her off for good.

Apparently not.

It made him feel a little uneasy. Why wouldn't Sasuke want to be with someone like Sakura? Someone who could carry his children without being a freak. And someone who was, objectively, more attractive than him in her girl form.

"For Naruto," Sasuke said simply and maybe even a little coldly. It shocked Naruto and he looked at Sakura to see her response. Her cheeks were an even darker pink than her hair now and she just offered him a small, tight, smile.

"I know, I was just kidding. So, Naruto." She cleared her throat as if to ease the tension in the room. "How's the morning sickness?"

Groaning, Naruto covered his face. "It's the worst. I can't stop puking like all day unless I take one of your medicine balls, and the smell of ramen makes me want to yak."

At that the tension in the room did seem to ease a little, and Sakura shook her head at him. "Then stop smelling ramen, stupid."

Sasuke frowned a little. "Don't call him stupid," he said slowly as he looked down at Naruto who looked awkward on the bed. "That's my job."

Sakura smiled weakly. "How about other things? Have you noticed any..." She glanced at Sasuke uncomfortably. "You know, Sasuke-kun, I'm going to be asking about things that will probably be stuff you wished you never knew. Very private stuff. Maybe you'd rather wait outside?"

Scowling darkly, Sasuke looked at her like she were tinier than an ant at that. "No. I want to be in here. Naruto wants me here."

Sakura's gaze darted between them and she raised a brow. "Naruto? Are you okay?"

Naruto shrugged. "Yeah, I mean, he has every right to be here. Uh, as my best friend."

Sakura nodded slowly and cleared her throat. "Okay. Then... have you noticed any leakage?"

Naruto's cheeks heated at that and he stared, open mouthed, at Sakura. "L-Leakage?"

She nodded, smiling grimly. "From your breasts. This is about the time in your pregnancy that you might expect that to happen for the first time."

Naruto shook his head quickly, unable to look at either of his friends. "No. No leakage. Nu-uhn. And also... I don't have breasts in this body. So I doubt it will be happening."

He couldn't stand to look at Sasuke to see what he might be thinking. It was too humiliating.

"Well... women and men are very similar," Sakura started slowly. "You know, physically. So if you've maintained enough of the female form to carry a child, you may well have maintained enough to breastfeed. In fact, I'd be willing to bet on it."

Naruto scowled a little himself now, and looked towards her. She had a kind and understanding sort of look on her face, and it endeared her to him. She was too nice.

"Fine. I'll… look out for it. What else?"

She flushed a little and glanced at Sasuke again. "Your, uh, sex drive? Have you been feeling… you know. More aroused than usual?"

Naruto followed her gaze to where it rested on Sasuke's face and he shrugged slightly. "I'm always horny," he admitted. He didn't mind if Sasuke knew that. He figured his friend already had suspected that. It wasn't like he had kept it a secret. "Hot all over and kind of… desperate for relief. I must jerk off three times a day."

Sakura looked away from both of them again, but kept herself as professional as she could. "All right, that's normal, don't worry. It's natural that the increased flow of blood to your lower body would have you feeling aroused. It's safe for you to have sex as much as you want. Just, in your case, don't get too rough. You're high risk, remember."

Naruto's cheeks were a little pink, but it was nothing compared to the look on Sasuke's face. His entire face was scarlet and honestly Naruto liked it. "Don't worry. I won't get too rough." He said, his words geared towards Sakura, but a discreet wink sent in Sasuke's direction. The Uchiha looked away, cheeks burning.

"I also wanted to ask," she began slowly, finally looking at Naruto again. "Have you told the father yet?"

Naruto shot a quick glance at Sasuke, but shrugged. "It's kind of hard to hide it, y'know?" He said slowly. "So I'm sure he'll figure it out on his own."

Sighing, Sakura pinched the spot just above the bridge of her nose in exasperation. "Are you going to tell me who he is yet?"

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. "Can we just get on with the ultrasound? Some of us have places to be."

Naruto relaxed a little, relieved to be changing the subject. "It's okay, Sakura-chan. i'll tell you eventually. Or you'll figure it out yourself. You're pretty smart. Now... can we please get on with it? My moral support is failing at his job."

Sakura laughed a little softly, although it was something of a hollow sound, and Naruto wondered if she was already beginning to figure it out. He just hoped that she wouldn't hate him for it.

"Okay, okay. Boys are so exhausting. I hope you have one, Naruto, so that you can feel what I'm feeling right now."

It was Naruto's turn to laugh and he shook his head. "I don't care if it's a boy or a girl. I'm just excited to meet it."

Sakura lifted up his shirt and began to spread the gel over his belly. "I'm sure you'll be a great dad, Naruto."

Sasuke's gaze followed the movement of the gel and Sakura's hand, and he narrowed his eyes. "Is that safe for the baby."

Sakura lifted her head in surprise and met Sasuke's accusatory gaze. "Of course it is. It's just the gel we use so it doesn't feel uncomfortable when I move the wand over his belly. Besides, it's just a conductive medium that lessens the air space between Naruto's skin and the wand. It's beyond safe. Everyone uses it. Jeez, Sasuke, you'd think you were worried about Naruto's baby. Are you going to be Uncle Sasuke soon?"

Naruto felt Sasuke tense beside him and could tell that he was quite close to losing his shit. Naruto shook his head quickly, and reached out to smack Sasuke lightly on the arm. "No, no. It's not that. We're all just excited to hear the heartbeat. Sasuke's never been to an ultrasound before. He has... interest in medical ninjutsu."

Sakura eyed Sasuke suspiciously, but lifted the wand regardless and slid it over Naruto's belly. Sasuke seemed to relax a little.

That was, unfortunately, until the sound of the heartbeat filled the room. It was the same thump-thump Naruto had grown accustomed to hearing, but he should've known it might be different for Sasuke who had only just found out about the baby.

As soon as the sound reached Sasuke's ears, he went perfectly still, eyes wide. He was staring at the monitor in utter adoration, watching as the blob (which admittedly looked a tad bit more like a baby today than was usual for it) was exposed to their gaze. It was perfect. It was everything Naruto had ever imagined. Sasuke reached a hand out as if to grab hold of Naruto's. But they had a facade to maintain. Naruto pulled his hand away before Sakura could see them, and shook his head at Sasuke, whose eyes were shining incredibly bright.

"I-" Sasuke began, before shaking his head and storming out of the room.

Naruto watched him go, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. He hoped it wasn't that Sasuke was angry with him. They'd only just built the precarious peace. And Naruto was desperate to maintain it.

Sakura frowned and lifted her head from the monitor to the door. "What's up with him?"

Swallowing past a lump in his throat Naruto shrugged and tried to sit up. "You know... he hates babies. Or something. Or maybe it's just freaking him out, his best friend a pregnant guy. You weren't so easy going at the beginning either, remember?"

She hummed and handed him a towel to wipe himself up with. "Another picture?" Naruto nodded with a relieved smile. "Two, please."

She didn't ask him anymore questions, just printed off two photographs of Squirt, and took the towel after he was done wiping himself clean. "We'll have another appointment four weeks from now, okay?"

Naruto smiled at her and nodded as he hopped off the table. "Sure thing!"

Handing him his photos, she sighed. "Well, next appointment you'll probably be able to figure out the sex. If you want, anyways."

Eyes lighting up, Naruto took the photos carefully and pocketed them. "Sure, yeah!" He replied excitedly. "I can't wait!"

"Are you going to bring Sasuke-kun again?"

The question shouldn't have surprised him, but it still did. "Yeah, probably. He doesn't want to be left out. Besides, we're a team. He deserves to know."

Sakura nodded. "Maybe I could convince him to go to dinner with me after." She said slowly, watching Naruto's expression carefully.

Naruto did his best to keep his gaze even, but his brows twitched and furrowed only slightly. "You'd have to ask him that," he murmured before turning his back on his friend. "It's totally up to him."

"Naruto..." Sakura began, but before she could finish, Naruto turned back to face her, a smile plastered on his face as he gave her the thumbs up. "Thanks again Sakura-chan! See you soon!"

And with that he was running out of the office without a look back. He got halfway down the hallway before he collided with Sasuke, who turned to face him with red-rimmed eyes.

"Jeez, Sasuke. You okay? Are you mad?"

Sasuke shook his head and grabbed Naruto by the wrist before pulling him into a family washroom and locking the door behind him.

"Sasuke, wha-" Before he could finish, he was caught off guard by Sasuke lifting his head and pressing their lips together.

Their kisses had always been frenzied and uneven, and sometimes even violent, but this time it was something different. It was soft. Careful even. Just a slow press of chapped lips together, moving slowly.

There wasn't even any tongue for pete's sake!

Actually, it was kinda nice. Naruto relaxed into it and closed his eyes with a hum. Slowly, Sasuke pulled away and they stood like that, pressed together, breathing a little hard.

"You okay?" Naruto asked carefully as he eyed his best friend. Sasuke nodded slowly, before finally taking a half a step back.

"I just wasn't expecting it to be so..." He shook his head, dark hair swooshing around his face.

"So intense?" Naruto finished, running his own tanned hands through tangled, messy blond hair.

"Yeah. I've never heard anything like it. It was amazing. That's my baby. It's... real."

Smiling softly, Naruto lifted a hand and rested it on his belly. It was something he'd been doing a lot more of lately. Another way he'd become so obviously pregnant. It was good that he'd suddenly become so reclusive.

"Our baby," he reminded Sasuke gently. "But yeah. That's when I knew for sure, for sure, that I was keeping it. I was real freaked out at first. I didn't know if you'd... well, if you'd want me to keep a baby that was a bastard and was being carried by a guy. I didn't want to tell you just in case you made me get rid of Squirt."

Sasuke's brows furrowed and he shook his head. "You're even dumber than I remember," he scoffed. "Do you not remember my greatest desire like what Kakashi asked us the first time we were a team? I wanted to rebuild my clan. The fact that it's starting with you just means I suffered a head injury at some point, but there it is. That's the first new Uchiha."

Naruto couldn't help it, his lips quirked a little. "The first new Uchiha, huh? I figured Squirt was the first new Uzumaki!"

Shaking his head in mock disappointment, Sasuke sighed. "Now it's you that's suffering from a head injury."

Naruto grinned a little wider and leaned in to brush his lips against Sasuke's again. "We can't hide in here forever. We have to face the music. And by that I mean... you ought to buy me a sandwich. I'm starving, and your baby is stealing all my chakra."

Expression softening, Sasuke nodded. "I'm pretty hungry, too- wait, you said my baby. Are you blaming me for its chaka stealing!?"

Naruto laughed and nodded. "That's right. You heard me. You steal chakra all the time. Now your baby does, too. It's a thief. Just like its Papa."

Sasuke sucked in a quick breath, staring at Naruto with a wide, dark eye. "P-papa?"

Raising a brow, Naruto shrugged a shoulder. "Well, yeah. I figure I'll be Dad, and you can be Papa. Fair, right?"

Nodding slowly, Sasuke reached out and cupped Naruto's bulging stomach. "Yeah, fair. So not- not Uncle?"

Sighing at that comment, Naruto realized that Sakura's comment had left an impact on the usually stoic Sasuke. "Never Uncle. You're its father, same as me."

Sasuke blinked several times, and Naruto turned his head to avoid staring, knowing that it would make Sasuke uncomfortable. "C'mon, let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Well, there's sex in this chapter. Sorry, not sorry? Idk if I'm sorry. I feel like the writing is really sloppy because it's the first time I've written that particular sort of thing in a really long time, and I'm so used to RPing it instead of writing it in fic form (and boy, if anyone knows any lingering RP forums for Naruto, please, please tell me T_T) so... here goes! It's an angsty yet fluffy one! Reviews are how I survive! :) Thanks for reading!

Thank God for Sasuke. Naruto, now that he was showing enough that even closing his jacket just made him look like a fatso, had appreciated the fact that Sasuke had brought him sandwiches and soup every day. Also some freakish green drink that he promised Naruto was good for the baby, but which just tasted like farts. But if it was good for the baby and... well. It made Sasuke smile when he drank it. An honest sort of smile. The kind that made something other than the baby flutter in Naruto's chest.

"You know, you're going to have to let the villagers know about you sooner or later," Sasuke said idly one day. In shock, Naruto lifted his head and dropped his half-eaten sandwich back on his lap. "What do you mean?"

Sasuke sighed and brushed some crumbs from his own sandwich off of his shirt. "You know exactly what I mean. You've been hiding in this room for weeks now. I've heard them. They all think you're either sick or so depressed you can't go on. Some of them actually think you might be out on a mission to keep them safe already because it's been so long since they've seen you."

"I miss going on missions," Naruto muttered as he stared down at his hands. He knew it was true. It wasn't like he was ashamed of his baby, but it was still awkward the idea of letting everyone know he'd lost his virginity in such an... interesting way. They'd all know he'd done it with a guy and that was still kind of frowned upon.

"You're not going on any mission while you're pregnant with my baby," Came the cool reply. Naruto scowled down at his sandwich and played with the idea of throwing it at Sasuke's face. But they'd only just started getting along, so that was probably not the best idea.

"Ugh, as if Kakashi-sensei would let me anyways. And what about you? Are you okay with people knowing you boned me?"

A flush crept up Sasuke's cheek and he looked away for a moment before turning his head back and capturing Naruto's gaze with one full of an intensity that Naruto hadn't seen in quite some time. "I don't care what people think. I'd have you in front of all of them if it meant being part of my child's life."

Clearing his throat and tearing his gaze away from Sasuke's, Naruto grinned a little to himself. That was reassuring. If a little... much. "Not necessary. So... how do we tell Sakura-chan? I don't want her to hate me for the rest of my life, and where would we find a doctor as competent as her? It's not her fault you think I'm a sexier girl. Even if that does make you a little crazy."

Sasuke's brows furrowed, lines creasing under his eyes as he did so. "I don't know how much I care about that. I've always just seen her as... well, I don't know. A friend. A sister."

"There was a time when, to you, I was your friend. Your brother. How do you know your feelings towards her won't change?" And maybe there was a tinge of jealousy in Naruto's words. He didn't know how he'd feel if Sakura suddenly came up to him and proclaimed she was pregnant with Sasuke's child. Which was why he was so wary about telling her the same. They'd always rather fought over Sasuke's attention. And for now, anyways, Naruto was the winner.

Sasuke stood from the chair Naruto had pulled out for him and walked the couple of steps around the table to where Naruto was sitting. He reached out and tipped Naruto's cheek up so that they were looking at each other again. It made Naruto feel uneasy. At the same time a rush of warmth rushed through him from where Sasuke was touching him.

"I don't want to make babies with Sakura. I want this baby. With you. I don't know why, or how, or if it means I've been whacked in the head too many times, but you're the one- the only one-"

Naruto surged out of his seat (nearly falling over with what little grace he still had) and captured Sasuke's lips in a heated kiss. It wasn't like the last kiss they'd shared in the hospital washroom. This one was all heat and desperation.

Groaning into the kiss, Sasuke's arms came around Naruto and he pulled him closer. Naruto hummed into the kiss even as he dragged Sasuke's bottom lip away between his teeth and then slid his tongue over it as if to soothe the sting.

Sasuke's hands were all over Naruto's back, like he was mapping out the strain of muscles, and Naruto was all heat. The pregnancy had taken its toll. Naruto was horny like all the time, and sometimes his own hand just made it worse. Not to mention that every fantasy and dream he'd had in the last four weeks had been about Sasuke and their intimate moment. He wondered if he'd been good enough for Sasuke. Wondered if his pussy had been hot and wet enough. He'd stroked long, tanned fingers over his cock in twists and pulls in desperation as he thought about what it might be like if their situations were reversed. How perfectly gorgeous Sasuke might look as he grew bigger with Naruto's baby. If Naruto had come so perfectly inside of Sasuke that he'd filled him to the brim with a baby.

"S-s'uke," Naruto murmured against full lips, and Sasuke pulled away slightly, both breathing heavily. "What are you thinking about?"

Sasuke blinked a little blearily, and his lips turned down slightly. "About how every time I'm about to touch your dick you interrupt me."

A small bubble of laughter escaped Naruto, and he grinned down at the older boy. "Fair enough, but no backsies. I've been thinking about this for weeks."

Sasuke tilted his head to the side a little and eyed Naruto curiously. "What are you thinking about, moron?"

Naruto's grin widened slightly and he reached up to brush a little of Sasuke's hair away from the eye he liked to hide. "I was thinking about how hot you'd look all spread out and pregnant for ime/i."

Sasuke's breath hitched a little and he raised a brow. It was clear that he was trying not to look too affected by the words. "You think about having another baby?"

It was Naruto's turn to raise a brow at Sasuke. "You don't think our family should be huge?"

Both of Sasuke's eyes slide shut and he shook his head slowly. "Family? Us? Are you asking me something, Naruto?"

Flushing, Naruto pulled away a little. Or tried to. But Sasuke was holding him too tightly. "I thought we already were a family."

Leaning back in, the next words were spoken against Naruto's lips. "We are. I just didn't realize we were ithat/i kind of family."

Shivering, Naruto's own eyes slid shut and he swallowed hard. "Only if you want."

"I want," Sasuke replied, pressing kisses along Naruto's jaw slowly. "Right now, though, I want something a little different." As if to prove his point, he pressed his hips closer, and Naruto felt that hard cock pressed against his own thigh.

Tilting his head a little back so that Sasuke could kiss a line down his throat, Naruto shivered. "It won't be like last time."

"Good," Sasuke said between kisses. "I don't want it to be."

Naruto grinned at that. Good. He didn't want it to be, either. He wanted it to be something real.

Pulling back a little, Naruto pulled Sasuke by the hand into the bedroom and backed him onto the bed until the back of the dark-haired man's knees hit the blanket and he fell backwards onto the bed. "Should I... get naked?" Sasuke asked, suddenly a little awkward.

Naruto laughed and unzipped his own jacket, before pulling his shirt up and over his head, tossing them aside. His baby bump was pronounced and tugging at his pants, but he didn't care. It was Sasuke. "Yeah. Naked sounds good." He said confidently as he pulled down his pants and boxers and stood in front of Sasuke gloriously naked.

For a moment Sasuke just took in the sight of him, his lips parted slightly. He was tall, tanned all over. The spiral seal that looked like little more than a tattoo, but which had more power than Sasuke had ever possessed in his entire life sat stretched over his belly. Suddenly Sasuke wanted to touch it. He reached out, but Naruto batted his hand away. "Naked first. I am, it's your turn. Fair's fair."

Although Naruto had always been more comfortable in his skin than Sasuke had been, so it was easier for him to be naked. Sasuke's hands were trembling a little as he unzipped his shirt and shrugged it off. Next was his pants. He shimmied a little, kicking them off. Which wasn't easy given that he was sitting down. Soon, though, he was wearing nothing but his boxers.

Bright blue eyes were gobbling up the sight of him in an obvious hunger, before Naruto crawled onto the bed to sit beside Sasuke. "You're gorgeous," he said softly, before brushing hair away from the Rinnegan again. He'd never understood why Sasuke insisted on hiding it. It was super cool.

Sasuke flushed a little and shook his head. "Not like you. I have to say..." Naruto raised a brow as Sasuke spoke. He was looking down at where Naruto's bare cock was curved up towards his belly. "This body does more for me than the other one did."

Chuckling, Naruto shifted closer and reached out to brush his hands, open, against Sasuke's dusty pink nipples. They hardened under his attention, and Sasuke's breath quickened a little. Next was easy for Narutol. He'd read a lot of books about this since he'd gotten pregnant (hey, a guy had to get fantasy fuel from somewhere, yeah?) and he had an idea of what to do to Sasuke to elicit the best responses. He curled his fingers and dragged his short, blunt fingernails against the nipples he'd been teasing. Sasuke bucked up a little, and closed both eyes.

"A-aah..." He panted, as Naruto dragged that curled hand lower and teased the skin that was pulled tight across abdominal muscles. Flat muscles. That Naruto was maybe a little jealous of, tracing them with his fingernails. He hoped he wasn't tickling the other boy, but this had always been good for him.

Although, he'd had a pattern to trace on himself. He thought, a little distractedly, that it might be good if Sasuke had a tattoo on his belly, too. Something to trace. Apparently Sasuke idid/i like it, thought, because his hips were bucking up a little. And Naruto could see how they were tented.

"C'mon, i-idiot," Sasuke cursed as he yearned for more of an intent touch instead of the teasing Naruto was giving him. Naruto was just sitting there, with a shit eating grin on his face, as he slowly (and it was way too slow for either of them, but Naruto was practicing self-control), so slowly, pulled down Sasuke's boxers to reveal his curved, pink cock to Naruto's gaze. It wasn't Naruto's first time seeing it, but it felt like it was. This felt like the first time Naruto had stolen from them. The way it was meant to be.

They were both breathing a little heavier when Naruto finally brought his fingers up to tease a slow line up Sasuke's cock. It was not as big as Naruto's, he thought slowly as he touched it carefully, but it was thicker at the base, and it was more attractive to look at. Naruto had never spent a lot of time looking at other guys in the baths or anything, so he wasn't sure what he'd been expecting, but Sasuke was perfect. It was turning him on just to look at him.

"You're- god, Naruto, just fucking do something."

Naruto's grin widened and finally, finally, he wrapped his fingers around Sasuke's cock and gave it one full, tight, non-teasing pump.

Sasuke gasped and arched his back off the bed at the touch and it spurred Naruto on. He'd always kind of thought of himself as a curious kind of guy. Bi-curious, anyways, but if this was anything to go by... he wasn't curious anymore. Now he was- no, not gay. Just Sasuke-sexual. Nobody else had ever made his cock leak a little without even being touched.

Just from touching Sasuke this little bit, he was so turned on he felt like he'd just been stroking himself for a while. Like he'd been working himself to the point of climax. But in actuality, he hadn't even touched himself yet. And when the time came... he'd be buried inside of Sasuke, so he wouldn't even have to touch himself. Holy shit. They were going to have sex.

Sasuke opened his one dark eye to look at Naruto. He was a thing of beauty. Wearing nothing but the boxers that were pushed down to his knees, legs spread just a little, flushed from head to toe. Naruto had never wanted anything more than he wanted to be the reason for something good to happen to Sasuke. And who would've ever thought that the something good that was going to happen to Sasuke was going to be Naruto? Oh man. He could barely contain himself, but in all the books he'd read on this subject, he'd been filled in with how important preparation was.

It had burned and stung a little for him the first time they'd been together, and that was even with all the natural helpers. Natural lubrication, natural body part that was meant to stretch for Sasuke. But this... he'd be careful. He didn't want to hurt his friend. Not when they were finally... they were finally going to do it!

"Spread your legs and- and pass me the little bottle in the bedside table," he managed to bark out, trying to stay as in control as he could.

Sasuke looked a little dazed and confused for a moment before he turned towards Naruto's bedside table and grabbed the only thing in it. "Is this- what the hell do you use it for?"

Flushing a little Naruto yanked the little bottle out of Sasuke's hands and popped open the cap. It made a loud sound that filled the room and surprised them both. "Oh, y'know... stuff. Things and stuff."

Sasuke spread his legs open a little wider and looked away for a moment. "With other people?

Snorting, Naruto shook his head and spread a little of the slippery liquid over his index finger. "Only if that someone else was my left hand."

Sasuke looked back at him the expression on his face unreadable. "Remember? I said I wanted my first time to be special."

Sasuke flushed at that and swallowed hard as he lowered his gaze to Naruto's fingers. "Mine too."

It was a tender moment and Naruto didn't like it at all, so he decided to get things moving by lowering his hand between Sasuke's legs and circle the little puckered entrance slowly. "This is gonna feel real weird." He warned.

Flush deepening, Sasuke met Naruto's gaze again. "I know. I've done it to myself before."

A grin lit up Naruto's face and he pushed just the tiniest bit of his index finger in. Sasuke gasped and pushed against it just a little bit, the pucker pulling Naruto's finger in just a little deeper. "Fuck that's hot." He breathed out in a huff.

Sasuke was so tight. So tight and so hot, but nothing at all like he'd imagined. He didn't know what he'd figured a guy's asshole might feel like, but it couldn't be as good as all this, could it?

Sasuke's lips were parted and his eyes were squeezed shut tightly, but Naruto didn't know what he wanted to look at more. Sasuke's face contorted like that, or where his finger was disappearing. "You okay?" He managed to ask, his voice sounding much deeper and gruffer even to his own ears.

Sasuke nodded without opening his eyes and shimmied his hips a little to force Naruto's finger inside just a little deeper. "I'm not going to break," he said tersely, clearly trying to relax. "I'm no girl."

"Hey, hey," Naruto chided him as he pushed his finger in, just to the second knuckle. "There's nothing wrong with being a girl. Been there, done that. I'd have to say that this is a whole lot hotter than you just sticking your dick in me."

Sasuke's brows furrowed and he turned his face into the pillow. "Do you mind not talking about that when you have your finger in my ass?" Sasuke complained, the sound muffled a little in the pillow.

As if to apologize, Naruto bent over (not as easy as it sounded or used to be, what with Squirt in the way), and brushed his lips against the tip of Sasuke's cock. Which gave a twitch and a little pearl of liquid built itself up just at the tip.

"A-ah... no, don't do that," Sasuke pleaded, turning his red face even further into the pillow. "I'll come, I'll come so fast if you do that."

Naruto sighed and moved his finger carefully inside of his friend. He was trying to stretch him out so that he could properly fuck him, but it was hard. He was sort of thinking it might be just as good if he could suck him off while he fingered him and that would be good enough. But then his dick gave a little bit of a throb at the sound of Sasuke's uneven breathing and he knew... nope. He was going to need to put it in him.

"Sasuke. Sasuke... you're so, holy shit, you should see yourself. Open your legs a little more for me, okay?"

Sasuke nodded and kept his face turned into the pillow as he spread his legs a little wider. Naruto used his free hand to pull the boxers the rest of the way off. "Are you ready for another finger?"

"Y-yeah," Sasuke breathed, nodding into the pillow as his feet flexed back and forth. "Do it. It won't hurt me. Usually I- ahh... I use three."

Naruto's face heated at that, and so did other parts of his body. Sasuke was unbelievably sexy. He never would've guessed that his friend was even a little bit touching himself on his off time. Sasuke was always so pent up. So clearly he wasn't doing it properly. Naruto would just have to fuck him until he was as relaxed as Naruto had been before the whole pregnancy thing. Maybe if he did it well enough, they'd both be relaxed.

"Okay, here it comes," he said softly as he pushed a second finger inside. Sasuke's thighs trembled a little and his eyes opened. He was still looking into the pillow like he was too embarrassed to look at Naruto, but it was still progress.

"O-oh..! Ahhh, yeah, that's good." Sasuke was blathering on, something he was definitely not known for. But that Naruto knew, from experience, he could do well. When they'd been bleeding to death at the Final Valley, Sasuke had just talked and talked for days. Naruto was happy to see that his blathering wasn't just saved for life threatening situations.

"Good. You're so tight, Sasuke," he breathed as he pushed his two fingers in and massaged the tissue surrounding them. He wanted Sasuke to be as prepared as possible. He didn't want to be responsible, in any way, for hurting this boy who was his best friend and the father of his child.

"I know," Sasuke said with a small grin, glancing momentarily at Naruto. He looked away quickly before Naruto could meet that gaze. It was a shame. He really would've liked to see Sasuke's face properly.

Naruto was still living in some fantasy world where he couldn't believe that his fantasies were coming true. Who would've thought that Sasuke would ever even be interested in him like this?

"C'mon, idiot, I need- ah... more!" Naruto snapped out of his reverie and pushed his two fingers in deeper, to the third knuckle, and twisted them a little.

"O-oh my god!" Sasuke gasped, his hips bucking up a little as he squeezed both eyes shut tightly.

Naruto froze completely and stared at Sasuke who was panting hard and flushed. "Was that a good 'oh my god'?" he asked a little cautiously.

"Obviously," Sasuke gritted out past clenched teeth as he rolled his hips, trying to get Naruto to move his fingers again.

Relief, like a cool bucket of water, rushed over Naruto and he spread his fingers a little to stretch Sasuke for his cock. He wanted this part to last forever just as much as he wanted the part where he was actually fucking Sasuke to happen. It was a conundrum.

"Okay, good. A little warning next time." Although now he was becoming more familiar with Sasuke's reactions that he was sure he wouldn't need confirmation next time.

"T-third now," he breathed hotly and Naruto swallowed hard before nodding.

"Can you open your legs any wider?" He asked curiously.

Sasuke peeked open one eye, rimmed with red, and scowled at Naruto. "You just want to look."

Grinning sheepishly, Naruto shrugged. "So sue me," he said simply.

Sasuke sighed as though it were the most arduous task he'd ever been assigned, but planted one foot on either side of Naruto and let his legs fall open.

Naruto's lips parted with an 'Ooh' sound, and he looked up at Sasuke, his eyes shining in arousal. His cheeks were pink, and his tongue came out to moisten suddenly dry lips. "You're perfect."

He felt like he'd been thinking that a lot, but had he remembered to say it as often as it popped into his head? He wanted Sasuke to know.

One dark, dark brown eye rimmed in red, and one purple eye turned their attention to him, and Naruto flushed at his honesty. So sue him.

"You don't have to say stuff like that," Sasuke breathed. "You already have me... you know, like this."

"You should know, though," Naruto argued as he pulled his fingers out a little and pushed the third inside. His gaze flicked from Sasuke's face to what his fingers were doing and holy shit it was the hottest thing he'd seen (so far). He could feel Sasuke's body sucking him in, but to actually be able to see it was something else. He could see where his cock would be going in, filling Sasuke to the brim, and connecting them as one. It was so intimate. Naruto wasn't sure he could take it.

"A-ah.. that's good," Sasuke was blathering again. Just a little. Naruto iloved/i it. "More?" He asked, pushing the fingers in deeper.

Sasuke's eyes slid shut, and Naruto grinned at the sight of him. It was hard to believe that he was the one who had been horny to start this thing. Sasuke cock was so hard and achingly red, curved towards his muscular stomach. It was leaking with each and every thrust in of his fingers. Naruto wished that Sasuke hadn't asked him not to use his mouth. He ached to think of what it might taste like.

"I want- need you now," Sasuke panted as he kept his eyes squeezed shut. "Now, now, now." As was pretty common, Sasuke was being bossy.

But to hell with it if anyone thought Naruto was going to fight that sassy spirit.

"O-okay, I think you should stay really still this time, ok?" Naruto said as he carefully (and he was really, really careful) pulled his fingers out of Sasuke. They exited with a wet sound that had both of them flushing darker. It was so pornographic, that sound.

With as much patience as Naruto had, he spread a little more of the lube over his cock, making sure it was good and wet, probably using more than he needed... but you know what they say.. no such thing as too much lube.

"You're sure you're ready?" He asked slowly, the tip of his cock pressed against Sasuke's hole. If he pushed just a little bit more, that puckered entrance would probably suck him in to the root.

"Sasuke peeked open his dark eye and nodded. "Stop asking me, I told you already, I'm ready."

Naruto nodded but lifted his non-lubricated hand, cupping Sasuke's cheek. "Open your eyes then. I want to watch your face. To make sure... y'know, that I'm not hurting you."

"I've had my arm dissolve, and you're worried about hurting me now?" Naruto snorted out a little laughter, shaking his head. "Don't make me laugh now, asshole. I'm trying to, y'know, penetrate you."

"Oh god, idiot, don't say 'penetrate'."

Naruto chuckled softly, the sound deep in his chest, vibrating out of him, and having him arching just a little bit so that the leaking tip of his dick was teasing Sasuke's rim.

"Okay?"

"F-fuck, yeah, okay."

Naruto lowered the clean hand and threaded his fingers with Sasuke's as he slowly pushed his cock inside of the older boy. "Holy- oh my god-" He gasped as he was completely surrounded in an impossibly tight heat.

Sasuke's fingers gripped Naruto's more tightly as he was breached and he held on as if for dear life. His eyes were open and wide now, as he stared at Naruto in wonder.

Naruto's own eyes were wide as he stared back down at Sasuke. It was amazing. It was- it was indescribable. He felt like an entirely different person. He squeezed Sasuke's hand back and blue eyes met the unsteady gaze, equally shocked at just how... out of this world it felt.

"Sasuke... I-I can't believe-" Sasuke shook his head and arched his back a little as if to get more comfortable.

"I know, moron, I know." Naruto swallowed hard and looked down to where their bodies were joined. Actually... he couldn't see anymore. Now his belly was obstructing the view. That sucked.

"I'm not all the way in yet," he warned Sasuke. "Are you sure you're okay?" His legs were trembling a little with the effort of holding himself up.

Sasuke nodded and turned his head back into the pillow. "It's fine. You're just- bigger than my fingers. Or your fingers. Or any fingers. I should've let you put your whole fist in there."

Naruto grinned at that, lowering his head to pepper kisses across Sasuke's chest. "Mm, so you're saying my dick is huge?"

Sasuke groaned and shook his head. "Just get on with it."

Still grinning, Naruto carefully pushed himself deeper until he was sheathed entirely within Sasuke's body. It was the best he'd ever felt. Sasuke's walls soft, hot, tight, holding him in tightly. But he was having a hard time holding still. He knew Sasuke probably needed him to remain as still as possible, but it was hard. It just felt so so good. If there were a better way to describe it, Naruto didn't know what it was.

"I don't think I'm gonna last long." He warned Sasuke. He could already feel how close he was. Which was probably why it was so hard to hold still. Plus (if you didn't count the time he turned himself into a girl, had awkward sex with Sasuke, and then got pregnant) it was his first time.

"M-me neither," Sasuke replied shakily as he reached down with his free hand and wrapped it around his own cock, stroking and pulling it almost thoughtfully.

Naruto wanted to watch their bodies join, wanted to watch Sasuke getting himself off, wanted to watch Sasuke's face. But didn't have enough eyes. Damn it.

"I can do that," he offered, lifting his lubricated hand up to touch at Sasuke's cock lightly.

Sasuke shook his head and rolled his hips curiously. A gasp escaped him and he shook his head again. "You've never been good at multitasking. I want you to focus on- ah- one thing at a time. I got this."

Naruto scowled a little, his cheeks flushing, but Sasuke was right. He sucked at multitasking.

Experimentally he rocked his hips back and forth, trying to aim for that spot his fingers had grazed. He was pleased when a deep sound (that could've been coming from the other side of the village) escaped Sasuke and Naruto felt his walls clench around him. Shit, he really wasn't going to last long at all.

Not as carefully, he began to thrust his hips in short, shallow motions. He didn't want to hurt Sasuke, but he also knew there was no way he could remain still for a second longer.

"A-ah... yes! Yes, yes, yes, like that!" Sasuke groaned as he began to stroke himself in earnest, almost forgetting that he wasn't alone.

The sounds of Sasuke, the feel of him, was driving Naruto insane. He wanted to be like this for the rest of his life, just joined at the groin with Sasuke. Although that would probably be incredibly awkward.

"I'm not- oh, fuck, Sasuke, I'm gonna...!"

Sasuke tightened his muscles all around Naruto's dick in an almost vice grip and Naruto pushed deep inside once more and held himself deep as he came, his cock pulsating and Sasuke's body milking every drop from him.

The older boy's hand was moving furiously fast as Naruto buried his face against Sasuke's neck and gave a hard bite. "Come on, Sasuke. Come on... You know you want to-"

And Naruto was still rocking his hips back and forth slowly even as his cock went soft, but Sasuke only had just another moment left before he too was falling over the edge, twisting his hand from base to tip, thumbing at his slit and then crying out loudly and spilling over his hand and Naruto's belly.

Shaking, they both remained perfectly still for a moment, Naruto still hovering above Sasuke. They were both breathing hard as though they'd just run a mile. But they were both covered in a sheen of sweat that made it more obvious what they'd been doing.

Almost too slowly, Naruto pulled out of Sasuke with a sound even louder and pornographic than it had been with his fingers, and Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut tight at the sound. As soon as he was free, Naruto rolled to his side and squeezed Sasuke's hand lightly. "That was-"

Sasuke nodded, not looking at him yet, but also not releasing his hand. "Way better than last time."

Naruto chuckled a little and nodded in agreement even though his partner couldn't see it. "I'm pretending last time didn't even happen."

At that, Sasuke peeked open an eye and rolled it. "Kind of hard, don't you think?" He asked, glancing down at Naruto's belly.

"Oh-!" He said as he looked at the belly. "You have- uh..." Naruto glanced down and noticed the come staining his baby bump. "Oh well." He lowered a hand and scooped up a little in one finger, lifting it to his lips and giving it a small lick.

"That's disgusting," Sasuke said indignantly, turning his head away.

"I wanted to taste it the old fashioned way, but you wouldn't let me. Remember?"

Sasuke sniffed a little and still refused to look at Naruto. "I would've come before you even got to put that dick of yours into me."

Grinning wolfishly, Naruto rolled onto his side and curled up around Sasuke. "That would've been a shame. You love my dick."

"Love is a real strong word," Sasuke chided him. But he turned back around and onto his side with a bit of a wince.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked immediately, worried that his dick really had been too big.

"I'm fine. It's just a little ache. Perfectly natural."

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Naruto threw an arm haphazardly across Sasuke's side. "Good. Because I'm definitely going to want to do that again."

Sasuke's turn to chuckle. "Maybe later."

Naruto closed his eyes and now he felt like he really had done all that running. "I'm just gonna..."

Sasuke nodded and rested his hand on Naruto's side where there wasn't any come. "Sure. Sure. Lazy."

Naruto stuck his tongue out tiredly before giving in to the urge to fall into a light slumber. Just a nap. Then they had that appointment to get to. Yeah. Just a nap.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Ah yes, so after the sex there must be awkwardness. Is this your first time? Yes, it is. It's mine too! Also... Sasuke loves apples in this fic. that boy even peels 'em. Anyways, enjoy! Review and like if you want! :)))

Naruto wasn't sure what he'd been expecting to happen after the first time he and Sasuke had their honest to goodness virginity lossage. He'd figured that Sasuke (just like Naruto himself) would want to do it all of the time. Naruto was pretty sure that all guys wanted sex all the time? Wasn't that the truth?

Well, apparently Sasuke hadn't gotten the memo. Because when Naruto woke up from his nap Sasuke was sitting at the kitchen table, using the cutting board to cut up... something. Naruto couldn't tell from his angle but knew immediately that he wasn't going to be able to eat it.

"I feel like I'm gonna barf," he muttered as he rubbed at his eyes.

Sasuke raised a brow and didn't even look up from where he was cutting- oh, those were the apples Sasuke had brought over the day before- he just continued on cutting. "Yeah, because that's the sexiest thing I've ever heard." Came the retort.

Naruto flushed a little and swung his legs over the corner of the bed. It was with an uncomfortable wince, though, because there was dried come all over his belly which made him feel disgusting. "Ugh. Your come is all over me."

Sasuke raised a brow but still kept at cutting the apples. "A little better now."

Sniffing the air in defiance, Naruto stood up and walked closer to Sasuke. "It's not my fault. All of this is you. Clearly Squirt has your personality and is enjoying making me sick at least twice a day."

At that, Sasuke did lift his head. "Is that normal? Have you asked Sakura?"

Brows furrowing Naruto made a sound of annoyance. "Pft. Do you think I'd be talking about it like this if I didn't know it was okay?"

Sasuke sighed a little and placed the knife carefully down. "Sure. Because I'm psychic right?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "I don't know. Maybe. You can't prove that you're not." And now he was just being petulant for the sake of it. But that was a hundred percent okay, yeah? He was allowed to be whatever he wanted when he was experiencing his morning sickness.

"Want to come back to bed?" He asked in what he deemed to be his sexiest voice.

A snort, unlike anything he'd ever heard, escaped Sasuke and he stared in disbelief at Naruto. "Are you kidding me?"

Looking a little offended, Naruto shook his head. "Okay, so maybe taking a shower, together of course, could be a better idea."

"You'll have to take your shower alone. I already took mine. And we have an appointment with Sakura in an hour. No time for any of your... debauchery."

For a moment, and for no real honest to goodness reason at all, Naruto felt like he was going to cry. It wasn't fair for Sasuke to give him just a small taste before taking it all away from him. He was hooked.

"Fine!" He huffed, turning on his heel and stomping the very, very small distance towards the shower. "See if I ever put out again!"

He could hear Sasuke's laugh like it was following him to the washroom, and he slammed the door behind him. Asshole.

He took a cool shower, hoping it would calm him and bring about a more... reasonable thought process. His thoughts were all over the place. He was feeling a little on the vulnerable side, too, because of the whole thing. He wondered if it was just because this time was so real. He hadn't been able to hide from Sasuke just how badly he'd wanted him, and it had left him feeling open and raw.

Once he was certain that he wasn't going to spontaneously cry or freak out or whip his dick out, Naruto wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped back into the kitchen.

Sure enough, there was Sasuke. He was eating his apple slices. With the peel peeled off. Freakish.

"Hmph, hey asshat, you ready to go to the doctor?"

Sasuke snorted for what felt like the millionth time that day. Still, Naruto could feel the way his eyes lingered on him for an extra beat. It felt good, to know that Sasuke was still attracted to him. Not that he ought to have any doubt. After all, he'd been plenty attracted to him only a couple of hours earlier. But still... Naruto was feeling anxious about his current state. He'd never been a very chubby kid, just average sized, and now he was the size of a house. How could ianyone/i be attracted to him? Much less someone with a flat stomach and defined abdominal muscles, and, and... mm, yeah. Naruto's thoughts took a sideways tour as he remembered just how good Sasuke had looked naked. No. Bad. That wasn't the satisfaction he was supposed to be giving the other guy!

"Hey, moron. You getting dressed at all, or are you going to traumatize every child in the village with your naked body?"

Naruto flushed and looked down at his bump. It wasn't as big yet as it was going to get, but it was big enough "Do you think I should... be Naru? I haven't left this apartment as myself in weeks. If I go out like this... everyone will know. Are you ready for everyone to know?"

Swallowing hard, Sasuke's eyes fell, and lingered, on the bump. Naruto wanted to cover it or something with how intense that look was. "Yeah. I don't care who knows. If you're ready, I'm ready."

Naruto blinked in surprise but nodded along anyways as he pulled on orange pants and his black mesh shirt. He wondered if he ought to put on his jacket, too, but it was so, so hot out. He didn't want to overheat and risk hurting the baby.

"Like... this is okay? You won't feel weird walking with me?" He shouldn't have felt so self-conscious, but he had the strangest feeling that he was going to go from number one hero to last place loser again.

It was okay, though, because he'd have his Squirt to make up for any hate the village doled out. And if they had a problem with his kid? He'd deal with it himself. No one was going to treat his kid the way they'd treated him as a child.

Sasuke's expression softened a little and he rose from the chair and moved to stand in front of Naruto. "Now don't tell me the guy that went around in orange tracksuits for most of his younger years is embarrassed? How could I feel any more embarrassed today than you've ever made me feel before?"

Naruto bristled, even though he was actually soothed by the comment. "You wore a onesie for like half a year, Sasuke. Don't act like you're the most fashionable person in this room."

Flushing, Sasuke turned his head and stuck up his nose. "It was practical at the time!"

A laugh that emanated from his belly burst out of Naruto and nearly all of his apprehensions were lifted from his shoulders. Sasuke was just too much for him sometimes.

"Whatever you say, dickface. Let's go. Sakura-chan gets real mad when I'm late. Like real mad."

Sasuke nodded and slipped his sandals on before reaching for the door knob. "This means we'll finally have to be honest with her."

Looking down a second before looking back up, Naruto nodded, a grim smile tugging at his lips. "I know. I hope she won't hate me."

"She won't," Sasuke promised him, sounding awfully sure. "She's better than that."

Naruto blinked in surprise. That was the nicest thing Sasuke had ever said about Sakura, and the words did ease his conscious a little.

"Okay. Let's go."

There were no more guards waiting outside of Naruto's apartment and there hadn't been since Sasuke had started staying over. Kakashi had decided, thanks to a lot of pressure from both Naruto and Sasuke themselves, that Sasuke was appropriate protection. So when they headed out, Naruto was exceptionally relieved that he wasn't immediately bombarded with questions or stares.

They walked down the stairs and into the village properly. Naruto was really, really wishing he'd used his Sexy Jutsu when the first girl who walked past him did a double take at the size of his belly.

Naruto opened his mouth as if to explain himself, probably unnecessarily, but she hurried away before he could.

Great. Great first impression.

His eyes downcast for only a moment, Naruto made the decision then and there not to be embarrassed of his baby. It was his, it was Sasuke's, and there was no reason to be ashamed. What kind of father would that make him. He lifted his chin into the air and defiantly caught the gaze of anyone who dared to look at him.

IThat's it, kid/i Kurama's thought caught him a little off guard, but that sound, the gruff approval, made Naruto's spirits soar.

He licked his lips and glanced at Sasuke who had his usual I-give-no-shits look on his face as they walked together towards the hospital. There was almost an arm's length between them, so it wasn't like anyone would really, honestly, be able to guess anything. Unless they knew them really, really well.

"Naruto!" The sound was coming from behind him, and slowly, carefully, he turned around. It was a familiar voice, and an even more familiar face that greeted him.

"Iruka-sensei!" He hadn't seen his old teacher in a long time. Not since- whoops, all those books. He hadn't been studying as much as he should've been since he'd learned he was pregnant.

"How are you doing?" The older man asked him, clapping one hand on his shoulder.

"I'm, uh, good." Naruto replied, wondering if his teacher had noticed his predicament.

"Oh! And Sasuke-kun as well! Are you two on a mission?"

Sasuke snorted, yet again, and Naruto was sure he was going to get a condition if he kept that up. "You... could say that," Naruto said slowly. "We're just on our way to the hospital."

Iruka frowned a little, but stood back slightly to take in Naruto's appearance. "You don't look like you need... wait."

Dawning came over Iruka's face as he realized that Naruto certainly did need medical attention. "What- are you- did you- uh, wait. I don't understand."

Sighing heavily, Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and swallowed hard. Here it was. The truth. And to one of the people that was the most important to his life. "I'm pregnant." He finally said. "It's- it was an irresponsible use of the Sexy Jutsu, according to Sakura-chan. Those were really the words she used.

Big, brown eyes widened as he stared at Naruto's belly. "How far along are you?" He asked quietly. Nervously. "About eighteen weeks," Naruto said as evenly as he could. He was as nervous as Iruka sounded.

"Wow- so you must be getting to learn the sex today? If you're going in for an ultrasound?" He sounded a tad bit more calm. Like the shock was wearing off.

"Yeah! I'm really excited. I hate those ultrasounds for all the gel she puts on my belly, but getting to hear my baby's heartbeat? Is amazing," he gushed easily.

Iruka glanced to the side a little, looking Sasuke up and down briefly. "I see. I haven't ever... experienced that myself. Prefer to look after other people's children. Sasuke-kun. It's nice to see you... supporting Naruto so much. What a good- uh. Friend you are."

Sasuke, who had only been slightly paying attention to the conversation, narrowed his eyes. "I should hope so. That's an Uchiha in there."

A deep flush crept across Naruto's cheeks and he licked his bottom lip anxiously as Iruka looked between the two of them in a mix of disbelief and honest to god not being surprised at all. "So... you two? Are you an item then?"

Naruto lifted a hand and glanced over towards Sasuke who still looked mildly offended. "That's... a loaded question, sensei. I mean, we're having a baby, yeah, but we're not like-"

"Yeah. We are." Sasuke interrupted him, stepping that arm's length closer to Naruto.

Naruto tensed a little, glancing back towards Sasuke, blue eyes wide and mouth hanging open in a way that was surely unattractive. Except maybe to flies. "We... are? Asshole, you haven't even asked ime/i about that!"

Sasuke shrugged and grabbed him by the arm, turning him around and stomping off in the direction of the hospital. "C'mon, idiot. We're already a little late!"

Naruto gave Iruka an apologetic shake of his head. "Sorry, Sensei, gotta run."

Iruka smiled a little weakly and lifted his hand to wave slightly. "Okay, Naruto. Just... be careful, okay? You're in a delicate way. You don't want to hurt yourself or anyone else. You're still so young... just. Make better life choices."

Frowning slightly, Naruto tilted his head. "Are you telling me to get rid of my baby?" He asked incredulously.

Quickly, Iruka lifted both hands in front of him. "No! No, of course not. I just meant that you should avoid making the same mistake twice. You don't want to be solely responsible for rehabilitating the Uchiha clan before you're even a chuunin, right?"

Relaxing a little, Naruto shook his head. "It's not like that, Iruka-sensei. I didn't make a mistake. Or, well, okay, it was a mistake at the time, but I'm happy now."

A soft smile tugged at the corner of Iruka's lips and he nodded. "Okay, Naruto. Well, if you're happy now, then I'm happy for you. Just don't be surprised if not all of the villagers are understanding. If you have any serious problems, come and find me and the Sixth, we'll help you. But don't just go exploding the village or anything because someone said something horrible to you. Not that I think you would... but he might."

Naruto nodded, thankful that his old teacher, at least, was accepting of his situation and wasn't going to... disown him or whatever. Good. Yeah. Who knew, maybe more people would be like Iruka.

"Hey!" Naruto called after grinning at his teacher and turning around to chase after Sasuke. "I can't run the way I usually can!"

Sasuke stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around to look at Naruto until Naruto was panting and standing next to him. "Finally, I thought you were going to blather on to that idiot for the rest of the day."

Naruto scowled even as he stood upright and crossed his arms. "Iruka-sensei is not an idiot! He... he's nice. He's been nice to me for a very long time. Something I'd think you would appreciate, since he's probably going to be the one teaching your child."

Sasuke's cheeks pinkened a little bit the way they always did whenever Naruto referred to Squirt as his. "Whatever." He muttered. "Come on. Sakura's going to flay you alive."

Naruto narrowed his eyes but walked to keep up with Sasuke. "What was all that about us being an item?" He asked slowly, watching Sasuke.

Sasuke shrugged, but his lips turned down a little. "I figured... I don't sleep around with just anyone, you know."

Naruto nodded. "I could tell you were a virgin, yeah," he said, grinning a little wider when Sasuke's flush darkened.

"Do you mind? I mean, people can hear you."

Shaking his head as they finally arrived at the hospital, Naruto licked his bottom lip again. "Hey. I could've yelled it."

"Don't you dare."

They walked in together and as they made their way to Sakura's office, Naruto shifted so that their fingers brushed together just once, a show of support. It was good. It made a comfortable much needed ease wash over Naruto. Sasuke was good for that. For as long as Naruto could remember he always felt at ease when he and Sasuke were alone.

Unfortunately, he had the feeling that that ease was going to be short lived. They were ten minutes late, and Sakura hated it when they were late for anything. And they were going to tell her about the paternity already today? Maybe a day when they were not late would be better.

"There you are!" Sakura''s sharp voice brought him back to reality.

He took a tentative step into the room and nodded. "Yeah, sorry we're late. Iruka-sensei-"

Sakura was staring at him. "You're- you're showing a lot now, huh?" She interrupted him. "So you're coming out of the closet? I'm assuming. And it's with a bang! How did Iruka-sensei take it?"

Naruto let out a relieved sigh and walked over to Sakura to envelope her in one of his patented hugs. "Not as well as you did, but it was okay."

Sakura lifted her arms to give him a gentle squeeze back. "You okay, Naruto?" She asked, glancing past him to where Sasuke was standing. "Is he okay?"

"Hormones," Sasuke said with a shrug, but his gaze was soft as he watched the interaction.

Sakura laughed softly and carefully extricated herself from Naruto's grip. "I should've guessed."

Naruto pulled away, blinking several times to wish away the happy tears that had built up there. Of course there had been some negative looks directed towards him, but so far... everyone he cared about was happy for him.

"You two ready to find out the sex of Naruto's baby?" She asked, rubbing Naruto's back gently as she directed him to find a seat on the table.

They both nodded. Although Naruto found himself feeling hugely nervous when Sasuke immediately opened his mouth, and Naruto kind of figured it was to argue that it was his baby too. He seemed to want everyone to know. Which, of course, Naruto was happy about. But still, it was all happening incredibly fast. And all of a sudden they were a couple with a baby on the way, telling everyone, showing it off.

What had he gotten himself into?

The sex was great and he did have feelings for Sasuke (always had, always would), but what if he messed this up and they separated, and he never got to see his baby grow up? Poor Squirt. Or if Naruto left him, and Sasuke lost another Uchiha?

They were so young, were they old enough to do anything other than have this baby? Maybe the sex wasn't worth it. Maybe he had to think about that part more carefully. Because raising a baby together was one thing. But becoming a family was another.

He was afraid. Probably because, as Sasuke liked to point out, he'd never had those bonds.

Maybe it was just because they were about to find out the sex of their baby and admit something very intimate to the one person that might turn out to never speak to him again because of what he'd done with the guy he knew she was desperately in love with. Would she ever be able to forgive him?

"So, Sakura-chan, you going to a birthday party?" he asked, intent on stopping Sasuke from blurting anything out prematurely.

Sakura glanced at the perfectly wrapped gift that was sitting on the edge of her desk and her expression softened as she lifted up Naruto's mesh shirt to get to the bump underneath. "No. that's for you," she said simply.

"Since I don't know when, or if, you're going to have a baby shower, I wanted to make sure you got my gift before anyone else's." Naruto's eyes misted over again and he raged internally at the hormones causing havoc.

"Oh!" He said feeling a little excited. "What is it?"

She shook her head and tsk'd at him. "It's a gift, remember? You'll just have to wait until after your ultrasound to open it. Think of it as punishment for being late."

"But we were only late because-"

"Nope. Definitely don't want to know why. Excuses are excuses." She lectured him.

Naruto couldn't help the way he jutted out his bottom lip in a pout for about five seconds before the cool gel was spread over his belly.

"A-ah! I hate that stuff!" He moaned irritably.

Sakura laughed softly and shook her head at him in amusement, even as she grabbed for the wand and began to slide it more easily over his belly.

"Oh! Your little one is getting so big!" She crowed happily. "Are you eating the medicine balls I gave you?"

Naruto nodded, staring at the image on the screen. Squirt did look like a baby, Ifinally/i, and Naruto could more easily make out arms, legs, and head.

"Yeah. And Sasuke's been making me eat healthy, too. Fresh fruits and veggies every day. I'm obsessed with tomato soup, though. Nothing tastes as good as that."

Sakura's eyes flashed with something at those words and she looked up at Sasuke, pursing her lips a little. "That's good. Thanks for taking care of my patient, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke simply huffed a little and shrugged one shoulder."It's my job."

"Yes. Yes, it is."

Naruto glanced up in shock and surprise at Sakura, wondering if he should've said something, but she was already focused on the outline of their baby on the screen. "I think- yeah! I see it. Aw, Naruto, it's so cute."

Naruto tilted his head a little and bit his bottom lip nervously. "Healthy?" He asked at the same time as Sasuke. Sakura smiled at them both, though it looked slightly strained. "Very."

Naruto let out a relieved breath and nodded in appreciation. "Can you tell...?"

She nodded again and pointed to something on the screen that just looked like a little blob. Something Naruto couldn't make out. "That. That would be your son's little penis."

Naruto's mouth fell open and his eyes widened and instinctively his gaze went to Sasuke who was stepping closer and hunching over to look at what Sakura was pointing out. "That little thing- son?" Naruto asked, laughing a little breathlessly. "I'm having a boy?"

"Yeah, looks like," Sakura said, her smile softening as she wiped some of the gel off his belly and pushed her rolling chair back a little.

"I'm-" Sasuke began, but Sakura interrupted him. "So, I want you to eat a little more meat, or something with more protein, because you're not quite at the weight I'd like you to be at at this point in your pregnancy," she said and she was all business again.

"Oh, and try to stay in this form as much as possible, because your chakra is stronger like this. It's dodgey to try and switch between too much. I'm sure nobody," she glanced at Sasuke and narrowed her eyes a tiny bit. "Will mind."

Naruto glanced between them, wondering when the space had become so awkwardly charged.

"Look, Sakura-chan," he began as he sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. "There's something you should know-"

"Here, open this before you say anything stupid," Sakura said quietly, shoving the gift into his hands.

Naruto took it and wondered... could Sakura already-? "Thanks Sakura-chan!" He said, forcing some excitement into his voice.

Sakura nodded, her lips pursed a little bit as she watched him rip open the wrap to expose the white clothing box inside.

"Don't get too excited. I made it myself. So it's..." Naruto shook his head as he tore open the lid of the box and froze, staring at what was inside.

"It's perfect," he said quietly. It was a little blue and orange onesie. It looked almost exactly like the track suit he'd worn the first time they'd been announced as a team.

Sakura's cheeks were a little warm and she visibly swallowed hard. Sasuke's glance went from the onesie to her face and back. He looked a little suspicious.

"Turn it around," she said after a lengthy pause. "To, uh, get the whole effect."

Naruto did as she asked, and his breath caught in his throat. Sasuke also made a strangled little noise as they both raised their eyes to look at Sakura.

"Don't look so surprised," she muttered, glancing away. "I'm not stupid. I'm a doctor after all."

On the back of the onesie was the Uchiha crest. It stood out and the whole thing clashed and looked a little sloppy, but Naruto loved it. He loved it.

"When did you-?" Sasuke asked slowly, eyeing Sakura with a little apprehension.

"Right away," she said with a small shrug. "When Naruto wouldn't tell me the father,I assumed it was because he didn't want me to know. Which meant it had to be someone I knew. And the only person I know who would be close enough to Naruto to even touch him, other than me, was you. You two have always been- well. Really close. Always understood each other in a way that no one else could. It seemed like the obvious next step."

Sasuke nodded and looked at Naruto carefully. "See? You're even more obvious than you think."

Sakura laughed a little awkwardly and nodded. "You are. I kind of figured you two would eventually... but I didn't know you'd so quickly want to start a family. And that you'd figure out a way to do it without asking for help."

Naruto shook his head quickly, replacing the onesie in the box. "It really was an accident," he insisted. "I didn't plan to get pregnant. If I'd wanted to start a family so young, I definitely would've asked you, Sakura-chan."

Sakura blinked a couple of times, but her eyes were still shining suspiciously bright. Naruto felt terrible. He wondered if she felt left out, or if she was wishing their situations were reversed.

"No." Sasuke said quickly. "I wouldn't have asked anyone to carry my child."

Naruto glanced over and so did Sakura. Leave it to that guy to make the situation worse.

"I'm not mad or anything," Sakura promised, reaching out and taking Naruto's hand and giving it a squeeze. "I'm just... it's going to take some getting used to. And I don't even see either of you two outside of these appointments anymore. I guess I'm just feeling a little left out."

Naruto squeezed her hand a little back and stepped closer to her to press a soft kiss to her cheek. "Thanks, Sakura-chan, and I promise... now that we're not hiding anything, we'll be out and about more often. We still have a lot of people to tell. Maybe you could help with that?"

Sakura blinked in surprise. "You want me to help you announce your pregnancy?"

"Yes," Naruto said at the same time as Sasuke said "No."

Sakura looked between the two of them. "You're not really on the same page, huh? Are you guys at least getting along outside of here?"

Naruto nodded, flushing slightly. "Yeah, real well. Although this guy is forever an asshole."

Sakura shook her head and laughed softly. "Of course you'd say that."

Shrugging, Sasuke stepped back to lean against the door frame. "This one's so stupid that he won't tell anyone we're an item."

Naruto flushed darkly and tried to look anywhere but at either of the two in the room. "Maybe because we never talked about that?"

"What's there to talk about?" Sasuke retorted. "You're carrying my heir. That's enough that everyone should know."

Naruto shook his head again, this time lifting defiant blue eyes to Sasuke's dark gaze. "Your heir? Really? I'm carrying our ichild/i, Sasuke. That's mostly what this is about. Not me. Not you. Just Squirt."

Sakura mouthed the word 'Squirt' at Sasuke who ignored her with a wave of a hand.

"So you're saying you don't want to be with me? What was this morning about then?"

It was about everything to Naruto. It was about years and years of desperate feelings reaching a culmination. It was about finally showing, physically, how he'd felt about Sasuke for ages. But he had something impossibly more important than how he felt to think about. No matter how painful it was.

"Hormones, okay!?" Naruto shouted, feeling ridiculously pressured and desperate to get out of this situation.

The look on Sasuke's face was enough to have him turning his back and facing only Sakura who looked entirely uncomfortable and awkward.

"Thanks for the clothes, Sakura-chan. See you in a few weeks, but for now I have an appointment with the Sixth."

Sakura nodded a little dumbly, and Naruto turned around to rush out of the room, shoulder brushing against Sasuke's on the way out despite his best efforts not to touch him. Leaving his best friend looking like that was easily the most painful thing he'd had to do up to that point. He wondered, silently, if that was what it was like for Sasuke when he'd left him for dead at the Final Valley all those years ago.

Don't think about that, don't think about that, he thought to himself.

_You're an idiot, kid._ Kurama's thoughts enveloped him, and the warmth of them soothed him a little.

_Why?_ he responded slightly petulantly.

_Because you love that Uchiha._

Naruto tensed a little and quickly rushed to the washroom to upchuck whatever was left in his stomach into the toilet.

_I don't. I just want him to be part of Squirt's life. No matter what happens between us. This is better than breaking up with him after Squirt gets used to his happy ending._

He heard a heavy sigh from Kurama. _Like I said. Idiot._

Naruto splashed a little cool water on his scarred cheeks and decided to hide out in the washroom until he could be certain that Sasuke was gone. Looking down at the onesie, he closed his eyes.

It was going to be all right. It really was for the best. He was sure of it, more sure than he'd been about anything in a very long time.

Better a little pain now than a lot later. Sorry, Sasuke, he thought sadly. I have to think about more important things than either of us now.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Sorry for the late chapter! Naruto is learning how to not be a clone!cheater with this pregnancy! He doesn't like it. Reviews and Faves keep me going, thanks guys! :)))

The first couple of days without Sasuke hanging around him constantly were weird. It was really weird. He'd become accustomed to falling asleep to the sound of Sasuke reading whatever it was that he was always reading, which Naruto had only recently realized was books about pregnancy and childrearing. It was sweet. It made Naruto's chest ache, and he had started reading them himself, kind of like training himself, without cheating. No clones.

Sakura had implied that using up too much of his chakra could affect his son's growth. Son. His son. His and Sasuke's. Holy shit. Sometimes it still caught him off guard. Other times it felt like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Now that the whole village knew he was pregnant, he'd received a few different responses from the villagers who had, until immediately in the present, thought of him as their hero. Most people were just quietly avoiding him, avoiding his gaze as much as they could. Some people would actually twist their expressions into one of distaste, and that always made him feel so alone. He hadn't told anyone else about who the father was, so occasionally, he would hear murmurings about how he'd whored himself out to someone in order to gain more power. As if he needed anymore power. People were so weak minded. Something he'd known since before he'd known anything else.

It was okay, though, because it wasn't all bad. There was the occasional villager who would come up to him and offer him congratulations and offer him some advice on how to raise his baby. People who still viewed him the same. Sakura. Shikamaru (who said it was all too troublesome for him). Chouji (who had offered to pay for as much barbecue as he needed). Ino (who had stared at him with unnerving pale blue eyes and told him he better take care of his baby, but who had also sent him a bouquet of the most beautiful lilies the next day). Lee (who had gone on about the beauty of a new youthful life being brought into the world, good lord). Tenten (who had seemed especially excited, and who had offered her services as a babysitter immediately). And, of course, Sai (who had stated the Naruto's dick must be smaller that even he'd thought, if he was able to get pregnant).

His friends were all standing by his side, and Naruto was relieved. But only Sakura and Kakashi and Iruka and Kiba knew the father at any level of certainty. It wasn't like Naruto could hide it forever, though. Eventually he'd give birth to his son, and he would probably have dark hair and dark eyes that would one day bear the Sharingan. And there would be no hiding it. And Naruto didn't want to hide it. He didn't want Sasuke to feel as though he was ashamed of their son. He wasn't. He wanted to bear the child that would one day inherit Sasuke's good looks.

He also wasn't planning on cutting Sasuke out of his pregnancy or out of their child's life. That was the opposite of what he wanted. The reason he'd turned Sasuke down that day at the hospital was because he was so afraid of what it might mean if they started up a relationship and then broke up. What if one or the other of them wanted sole custody of the baby? What if it meant a messier life for their child than he was already going to have thanks to having a dude as his birth parent. It was just... too much. He was four months along now, and had to have serious thoughts about what was going to be the best not for himself, but for his son.

He was snapped out of his reverie immediately, though, by a jolt in his belly. Not like a little flutter that he was used to, but by a sudden cramping almost feeling. He panicked immediately and grabbed for the book Sasuke had left behind. He felt it again, and dropped the book. It would be much better to just go to the source. Sasuke had read all the books, and he'd be able to answer his questions. It was much better than beating down Sakura's door (which he wasn't entirely opposed to doing if Sasuke didn't have the answer he needed). But he just needed to calm down. It was about midnight, and freaking out wasn't going to help him. Who knew, maybe it was just a false labour or something. Or something. What if he had hurt his baby?

Grabbing his jacket (that didn't even zip up anymore), Naruto booked it out of the house, rushing down the stairs so fast he nearly tripped over his own feet, and jogged (waddled) towards Sasuke's place. Thankfully they lived pretty close to one another. And double thankfully, there were no drunk guys on the path there that were looking to cause him any problems.

The cramping feeling wasn't constant, it didn't even a hundred percent feel like a cramp.

It felt like... like... someone was poking him really, really hard.

When he climbed, breathlessly, to the top of Sasuke's stairs, he banged loudly on the door constantly until it was ripped open and a disheveled, angry, put out Sasuke opened it.

"Finally!" He exclaimed, throwing both of his hands in the air as he stomped one foot a little petulantly. "What took you so long?"

Sasuke blinked, surprised. His hair was sticking out every which way, and there were deep bags under his eyes. His lips were parted in an 'O' when he first saw Naruto, but turned down into a thin line at the exclamation.

"I was sleeping," he replied coolly. "Like a normal person. Why are you banging on my door at midnight?"

His eyes lowered a little and lingered on Naruto's belly, expression softening slightly, before he lifted them back up, expression hard again. Oh, so maybe he hadn't quite forgiven Naruto his outburst at the appointment, but it was what it was. There were more important things to do. To focus on. Squirt was in trouble.

"I was in bed, trying to sleep and- and Squirt! I don't know what's going on, but it was like a hard poke, and it was painful a little bit- well, not painful, but uncomfortable for a second- and it is happening maybe three times before I got here- I don't know what it is, and I didn't know where else to go!"

Sauske's eyes narrowed slightly, but he took no time to close the distance between them, resting his hand on Naruto's abdomen. The gentle touch didn't match the hardness in that gaze, and it maybe just caught Naruto a little off guard all of a sudden. He tensed slightly, but didn't pull back. Of course Sasuke would have to touch him to check on Squirt.

At Naruto's tensing, Sasuke tensed a little and glanced away. "I know you probably don't want me to touch you, but I need to. It's purely educational."

Naruto's eyes widened a tiny bit and he shook his head. "You can touch me whenever you want, you know that." He refuted quietly. "That's not- I mean- just because we're not- that's your baby in there."

Sasuke's gaze fell back towards Naruto's and his expression changed to something unreadable, and it made Naruto feel... "Ah! There it is again!"

Dark eyes widening a little, Sasuke stared at the belly a little longer before looking back up at Naruto. "You're so stupid," he said finally, but one side of his mouth was curved up a little as he moved his hand around a little. "He's kicking."

Naruto flushed a little and glanced down at his belly. "He's- already- isn't it too early for that? Or... wasn't he kicking before? I could feel his flutters, but man. That kid has some strong legs."

Sasuke chuckled a little, seeming to forget himself for a moment. His hand is still on Naruto's belly, just resting above the spot where Squirt had been kicking, and it's a gentle moment. It was like so many moments they'd had before Naruto had basically told Sasuke to screw off, but it wasn't like anything he'd ever thought he'd get to have again. He was so lucky.

But he couldn't give Sasuke any false hope. It wouldn't be fair. Because he had no intention of starting something serious with the older boy when he was pregnant. Maybe far, far into the future. But not at this point in time when their lives were still so uncertain.

"He's strong," Sasuke said in wonderment, and he lifted his gaze and for a moment their eyes met and it was intense. Naruto couldn't help the way his eyes flitted down to rest on Sasuke's plush, pink lips, before raising to meet his gaze again. Sasuke's brow lifted incrementally and he stepped a little closer. Naruto knew he should be stepping back. Things were getting heated again, just like they always did when the two of them were like this. But he couldn't move. It was like his stupid feet were stuck to the ground.

Tilting his own head down when Sasuke's free hand came up to cup his cheek, Naruto captured Sasuke's lips in a slow, lazy kiss. It was barely more than a brush of lips together, but it was enough to have him spiraling through layers of adoration and arousal. It wasn't something he could solely blame on the hormones, either. Sure they made him unbelievably horny, but even he ought to have had some kind of self control. He couldn't always let himself do whatever he wanted and to hell with the consequences. He was a parent now.

He was shocked back to reality when Sasuke's teeth grazed his bottom lip, leaving him gasping and arching forward. No. No, they couldn't-

"N-no," he murmured against those lips, taking a step back and reluctantly (and Sasuke would never know how reluctant it really was) breaking the kiss with a lift of his bandaged hand to his lips. "We shouldn't do that."

Sasuke's brows furrowed and his cheeks were flushed, and when Naruto glanced down (only for a second!) he could see where Sasuke's underwear was a little tented. Agh! He wanted to just- so bad- ugh.

"You're right," came the disgruntled reply. "We're not an item, right?"

Naruto swallowed hard but shook his head, shifting his weight from foot to foot. "No. But not for the reason you probably think..."

Sasuke raised a brow, tilting his head to the side a little. "Oh? It's not because you were just using me to ease your hormonal needs?"

Shock rippled through Naruto and he stared dumbly at Sasuke for a second before shaking his head furiously. "No! Of course not! It's not that I don't find you- or that I didn't like- I really did like- anyways, it's just because it's messy."

"Yes, Naruto. You fucking idiot. Sex is messy."

Naruto flushed and scowled a little. "I meant relationships. We're having a baby, and if we started something and then had a fight and Squirt was caught in the middle? I'd never forgive myself."

Sasuke stared at him blankly for a moment before sighing heavily. "You're so dumb."

Naruto grinned a little lopsided grin at that and shrugged. "But sometimes I make sense."

Sasuke shook his head again and took another step back, running his fingers through unruly dark hair. "You're right. Sometimes. For now. But when the world returns to normal, I'll have a good reasoning for you."

Naruto laughed softly and rested a hand on his belly. "I'll have to look forward to that."

Sasuke looked a little uncomfortable for a moment (and that was a constipated look on his face, like the one he always had when he was experiencing emotion and didn't know how to convey it), and sighed again. "Look, dead-last. I don't think you should be living in that dinky little apartment anymore."

Looking up in surprise, Naruto's hand froze where he'd been caressing his stomach in soothing motions to try to get Squirt to calm down. "I can't- I don't really have a lot of choices. Besides, I've been living there my whole life. I don't want to move."

Shaking his head, Sasuke gestured to Naruto's growing belly. "I think it's in the baby's- Squirt... and we're not calling him that once he's born- best interest. More space, somewhere you're not alone. So that when you have these panicking moments in the middle of the night someone can help you."

Naruto's brows furrowed and he tilted his head again. "So, you're saying I should be institutionalized? Live in the hospital?"

Looking utterly gobfounded, Sasuke stared at Naruto blankly. "Jeez, you really are dimwitted. Not the hospital, moron, the Uchiha compound."

Dawning moved through Naruto like lightning and he jerked up a little. "You want me to live... here?"

Sasuke sniffed the air and turned his head away a little. It was his patented look of trying not to look vulnerable. Naruto would recognize it anywhere. "Well, not if you find the idea horrifying," Sasuke muttered. "But you wouldn't have to come waddling from your place to mine."

Naruto was intrigued by the idea. It was a good one. And this way Squirt, after he was born, would have all the room to play and just... be an Uchiha. The only thing that might pose a problem was if Naruto found it too hard to keep his dick in his pants when he was around Sasuke. Which was a legitimate concern. "As... friends?" He asked a little trepidatiously.

Lips turning down, Sasuke nodded and refused to look at Naruto. "As friends," he agreed. Although his tone when he said the words was all distaste. "For now."

Naruto shook his head and threw both hands up in the air in frustration. Sasuke just wasn't letting him go. He was secretly glad. "For now."

Sasuke relaxed a little and stepped back a little away from the door. "Come in. It's too late and dangerous for someone in your... condition to go running around the streets."

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed, offended. "I'm the strongest ninja in the world! I can protect myself."

"I'm more worried about what will happen to my son," Sasuke said coolly, turning around and walking fully into the large house.

Naruto rolled his eyes, but followed behind him nonetheless. What a prick. Leave it to Sasuke to have him an uncomfortable mess of emotion. Ever since they'd been kids- well, more kids than they were now- Sasuke had known just what to say to leave him dumbfounded and confused. That wasn't changing any time soon.

They moved down the halls and into one of the big bedrooms in the house. There was just one large bed in the corner of the room and a dresser with, Naruto felt warm in his chest, a picture of Team Seven on it. It was the same picture Naruto found himself looking at when times were bad. He was glad that Sasuke hadn't gotten rid of it after all of this time. Good. Yeah. Not confusing at all. Okay. Really confusing.

A hand was waving in front of his face, and Naruto shook his head quickly to come to full awareness. "What?" He asked a tad impatiently, trying really hard not to look as embarrassed as he felt that he'd just been staring at items in what had to be Sasuke's bedroom. It felt like an intrusion to see something so personal. It was also immaculately clean. How Sasuke had managed to spend so much time in Naruto's mess of a tiny apartment was beyond him.

"I was trying to tell you that this is the only bedroom in the house right now that's liveable. I've been meaning to declutter and dust my-" Sasuke swallowed and looked away for a minute before seeming to come back to his stoic self. "My parent's and Itachi's rooms. But they'll be ready soon. You can have this room and I guess I'll sleep in the living room for tonight."

Brows furrowing, Naruto shook his head and reached out to grab Sasuke by the wrist. "I don't sleep well in unknown places." Was what he managed to say, shifting his weight nervously from foot to foot. He knew he was giving Sasuke mixed signals and that it probably wasn't fair, but he didn't know what to do. He was just... he was so confused about what he wanted, himself.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Sasuke asked slowly, eyeing Naruto maybe a little trepidatiously. Like he didn't know what to expect.

"Stay with me. Please." Naruto said, his cheeks warm and not entirely looking at Sasuke. He hated being so vulnerable, but this was a step in the right direction, wasn't it? Sasuke wasn't yelling or cursing or... well, the worst one, running away. He was present.

"All right," Sasuke replied, his adam's apple bobbing a little as he swallowed hard and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. "Force of habit," he replied at Naruto's raised brow.

Naruto shrugged slightly and moved into the room shrugging off his jacket. Not like it had done anything. The offensive orange of the jacket only proved to annoy Sasuke. It didn't even fit enough to zip beyond his hips. He felt so... so... fat. He deflated a little, shoulders slumping slightly and he kicked off his sandals and pants, sliding into the bed in just his boxers. The sheets were warm, like Sasuke had only recently gotten out of them (which was the truth) and Naruto inhaled deeply, calming a little at the scent of freshly drizzled rain. Sasuke's smell. He could sink into the bed and easily fall asleep, but he still had a question that had been nagging at him.

"Do you think I look fat?" He asked Sasuke.

Sasuke was just kicking off his slippers and shrugging off the shirt he'd pulled on when Naruto asked the question, and as he was meticulously folding the shirt and placing it on his dresser, back turned to Naruto, he didn't even pause to think over his answer. "No. I think you look fine."

A frown tugged Naruto's lips downwards a little. "So you don't think I'm ugly like this? Some fat, pregnant, ugly guy?"

He didn't even know why it mattered so much, but he wanted to hear that Sasuke didn't find him hideous in this form. It really was important to him.

Turning around quickly, there was a spark of something in Sasuke's disapproving gaze. "Don't ever say that again."

Naruto was a little taken aback. He hadn't expected Sasuke to get so defensive. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like I was feeling sorry for myself. It's just... people stare."

"You're a guy. A guy who is pregnant. Of course they're all going to stare," Sasuke said exasperatedly.

"I wish they wouldn't," Naruto said jutting his bottom lip out in something of a pout.

Soft footsteps sounded in the room as Sasuke stepped next to where Naruto was sitting in the bed. He reached down and touched Naruto's belly lightly. Almost reverently.

"You're pregnant and swollen with a child. My child. My ison/i. I think you look like the best thing I've ever seen."

Naruto flushed darker and reached down to tangle his fingers with Sasuke's, tugging him down a little. "Come to bed. I'm tired."

Sasuke nodded and averted his gaze, but not before Naruto saw how vulnerable he looked in that moment. Like he was being utterly and completely honest with him. Like he did find him attractive still, even with his gut swollen with their son.

"Sure," Sasuke said a little stiffly, disconnecting their hands and turning off the light before pulling back the covers and sliding next to Naruto in the bed.

They both lay there for a few moments in utter silence. Naruto on his side since being on his back made everything ache, and Sasuke on his back not moving other than the soft rise and fall of his chest. They weren't touching at all. Not a single part of them.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked quietly, testing the waters to see if his friend was still awake.

"What do you want now, moron?" Came the edgey reply.

Naruto frowned a little. "You're too stiff. I- you can hold me. You know. If you want."

Sasuke froze and even his chest wasn't moving for a moment until he let out a deep sigh and turned his head to look at Naruto. "As friends?"

Naruto nodded and licked his lips a little nervously. "Always."

It was Sasuke's turn to nod and he rolled stiffly onto his side, one arm coming around Naruto to rest on his belly. The feeling of that arm hand (and it was almost too warm. Or was that just his body's reaction to being so close to Sasuke?) made him relax and he was able to close his eyes.

"Thanks, 'suke," he mumbled as he began to drift off.

"Always, scaredycat. Always." came the soft reply against the back of his head, breath brushing his hair aside.

Naruto knew they'd have to have a more comprehensive discussion in the morning about where they stood. It wasn't fair for him to lead Sasuke on like this, he honestly wasn't meaning to, but he kept making so many mistakes. All because of complicated feelings. But no matter what happened, they were still the most important person to each other, right?

Well- not anymore. Naruto lifted his hand sleepily to cover the one Sasuke had on his belly. Squirt would take that place right away. If he hadn't already.

That was just one more thing to think about in the morning. For now, though, Naruto let sleep envelope him in its dark warmth and he let out one last breathy sigh of contentment before consciousness left him.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning was... well. As to be expected. Naruto, when he had woken up, had been disappointed to see that Sasuke had left him at some point earlier in the morning. He'd hoped to wake up with those arms still cradling him and Squirt at the same time, but clearly that was not meant to be.

And whose fault was that? Definitely his own. He was the one who had told Sasuke to back off. IAs friends/i, he had said, and that was what he was getting. As friends. Ugh, it was so frustrating. Naruto wanted to be more than friends for sure, and had wanted that for quite some time, but he was worried. Sasuke often moved at a fleeting place. He left at his own whims, he left when things got hard or too real. So who was to say that he'd stay for only Naruto's sake?

Only- well, to be fair, it wasn't only Naruto's sake anymore. Now it was Sasuke's son's sake too. And Sasuke really was going to be a good father. That's what Naruto rather thought, anyways. The chance to rebuild his clan, something he'd long thought about. And Naruto was a part of it. He was the reason that Sasuke had claim to the Uchiha compound again. Kakashi had realized that with a new Uchiha on the way, it was time to devote a little more of the village's resources to cleaning up the carnage that was once a prosperous little portion of the village. And to be honest, the only reason it had even survived Pain's destructive powers was because it was so very far away from the centre of the village. One of the original reasons the clan had thought to protest.

But that didn't matter anymore. Naruto was pretty- okay, not all the way, but almost there- sure that Sasuke wasn't going anywhere. If he had run when Naruto had told him the truth about the pregnancy, why would he run now?

Except for that little nagging thought in the back of Naruto's mind that they were still so, so young. Not ready to be very good parents, maybe. And to top that off, Naruto had only ever had brief glimpses of ghosts of his parents to show him what it should be like to be a good parent. And Sasuke's parents hadn't really been all that great, if Itachi's betrayal of his family was anything to go by.

The only thing they had going for them, and Naruto hoped it was enough, was that they both knew what it meant to be loved unconditionally. Even if the people that loved them were gone now. Why wouldn't that be enough? Even if... well, okay, so neither of them could cook anything other than instant food. And neither of them knew how to keep an entire house clean (only this one room in Sasuke's house was clean) and neither of them knew how to change a diaper, or burp a baby, or feed one. Oh god.

Naruto was nearly hyperventilating when Sasuke came walking back into the room wearing nothing but his boxer shorts and carrying a tray with what looked like oatmeal and tea on it. Gross.

"Naruto?" He asked slowly, eyeing him with uncertainty. "Are you okay? Is- is the baby okay?"

Naruto shook his head and rested a hand on his bump. "Oh my god, we're going to kill him, aren't we? We're going to put diapers on his head, and feed him super spicy ramen by accident, or or mud or something, and you'll probably think that burping him with chidori is a good idea, and Sasuke! He doesn't have a bijuu in him, so if you use chidori, he will die! Don't do that!"

The uncertain look on Sasuke's face morphed into one of disbelief and he just kind of... stared at Naruto. "Are you done?" he asked, a little bit of annoyance in his voice.

Naruto nodded, and as though he agreed with his Papa, Squirt gave a firm kick right in his ribs. "Yea- ow! Cut it out, Squirt!"

"Listen to me, you unbelievable idiot. We're young. But we're not- well, I can't speak for you after what you just finished saying, but I'm not an idiot. I may not know a lot about taking care of a baby, but I can assure you: I sure as hell will not be using chidori to burp the baby. And we both know where the diaper goes. I'm not entirely sure, at this exact moment, that you're not still wearing one."

Naruto flushed and flinched a little when Squirt gave an agreeable kick towards his bladder. "I get it, it's just... neither of us had younger siblings. I don't know about you, but I was out of diapers at very young age. About the same time they let me move into my own apartment, out of the orphanage. I was four. I don't remember being a baby. Maybe we should..."

Sasuke's shoulder slumped at the fact that Naruto was at least a little right. Definitely hysterical, but his opening hypothesis left Sasuke to believe that they might be in a little bit of trouble.

"All right. We'll take a parenting class. A iprivate/i one, though. I don't need weirdos signing up for the class just to see the '~hero's of the shinobi world' preparing for their son. Will that make you calm down?"

Feeling suddenly overwhelmed, Naruto slid out of the bed and stepped towards Sasuke. He ignored the fact that he was only wearing his boxers, and the fact that his morning erection was still iquite/i evident. He was just too grateful that his child was Sasuke's child too.

Damn hormones.

As he stepped closer, his vision was a little bleary, and he was worried for a second, before he realized it was just tears. Grateful tears. Damn. Was he turning into a woman? How annoying. He lifted one tanned hand up and wiped at them annoyed.

When he blinked clearly again, he saw Sasuke staring at him apprehensively. "You've lost your fucking mind, haven't you, dead last?"

Naruto took the platter from Sasuke and placed it carefully (although a little precariously) on the bedside table beside the clock. "I might've," he agreed as he stepped into Sasuke's personal space.

Sasuke tensed a little, but relaxed incrementally when Naruto lifted a hand to tilt Sasuke's head a little upwards so that he could slant his lips against his friend's in a slow, but not lacking heat, leisurely kiss.

Sasuke hummed, leaning into it for a second before pulling back. "You are so confusing," he said slowly, blinking dark eyes. And he did look a little confused.

Naruto was confused, too. The more they were together outside of the battlefield, the more it felt like they were close the way they'd been when they'd been kids. And it didn't feel like they could make a single mistake.

It just felt... perfectly safe. Perfectly hot. Very hot. Yeah, Naruto was hot now. Hot and... well. Desperate.

Naruto closed his legs and rubbed them together, looking for a little friction for his fully hard cock. It was bad enough that it was the morning (and he was always horny in the morning), but the pregnancy hormones had his libido out of control.

"I should... take a shower," Naruto said slowly, his cheeks flushed a deep red. "Hormones, and all. I'm surprised I haven't started chafing."

Sasuke raised a brow, but glanced down quickly. When he looked back up, his pupils were a little dilated, and his cheeks were a little pink, his breath coming a little quicker, and he licked his lips. That definitely caught Naruto's attention.

"Unless..." Naruto began, taking a step towards the beds. "We're still friends, after all. Friends can help each other out right? Especially when one is pregnant with the other's baby. And horny as fuck."

Sasuke swallowed hard. Naruto could see the way his adam's apple bobbed nervously. "As friends?" He asked.

Was it just Naruto or did those words hold a lot of weight? "As friends," he agreed, sitting down with his legs falling open a little.

Sasuke wasted no time closing the distance between them, and moving in to stand between Naruto's parted legs. "What do you want to do?"

Naruto licked his own lips. He was nearly face-to-face with Sasuke's dick, and he could see the way it tented out the fabric of his shorts. So he was still affected by Naruto. That just drove Naruto a little more wild. To know that this ordinarily stoic boy was taken off guard by something as simple as Naruto aroused.

Which would've been funny, because Naruto was almost always turned on when he was around Sasuke, but instead of being funny, it nagged something in the back of his mind that Naruto vowed to think about when there wasn't a dick so close to his face, needing his attention.

"Right now? I really fucking want to see your dick up close."

Sasuke made a garbled and unintelligible sound unlike anything Naruto had ever heard from him, and he found that the sound went right to his cock. He wanted Sasuke. More now than ever.

Thankfully, and really, really thankfully it was, Squirt seemed to have quietened down temporarily. Maybe he knew his dad was finally getting some.

"You have a filthy mouth, last place," Came Sasuke trembling voice as Naruto reached up and yanked the boxers down, leaving Sasuke standing there completely nude, his cock bobbing up and curved towards his belly. It was a deep red and it was swollen hard and thick. Just like Naruto remembered. Perfect. It was perfect. Unsurprisingly, though. Since Naruto was sure that it was impossible for Sasuke to be anything but perfect, even in such a vulnerable state.

This was the first time he'd found himself so intimately close to a dick. Sure, he'd touched Sasuke's before. Once during the conception of their son, and then again the first time they'd honestly and truly had given into something that had been years in the making.

But now... now it was at eye-level, and it was intense. When he glanced up, he saw Sasuke staring down at him, dark eyes blown wide open and full lips parted a little as his chest rose and fell quickly with each shallow breath.

"I'm just gonna try something, okay?" Naruto said slowly as he took in the appearance of the cock again. Once he'd gathered up his will, and it was hard, he'd dreamed of this at least once since he'd been pregnant (and that was not to mention the unmentionable times he'd thought about this when he'd been on the chase for Sasuke.) and he knew exactly what he wanted to do. He leaned in and pressed his cheek against the hard angle of Sasuke's hipbone, and tilted his head closer so that he could inhale the strong pheromonal scent of Sasuke. It was heady. It was all trees and fresh rain and... power. And not to mention the scent of arousal, the musk. It all mixed together to send shivers through Naruto, sparks that settled deep in his belly. He was so hard now that the head of his cock was peeking through the slit in his boxers. He had no choice but to ignore it, though, because he wanted to worship Sasuke. Wanted to let him know just how much of the right decision it was to stay in the village with Naruto to raise their child.

"Stay still, okay?" he murmured, and it was the only warning Sasuke got before Naruto was brushing full lips against the slit at the tip of his hard, leaking dick.

A loud, obscene gasp escaped Sasuke and it was clear that he was fighting all of his instincts. His legs were shaking with the effort of holding himself upwards, and Naruto felt more powerful than he had ever before. And that was saying something, seeing as he was currently touted the most powerful ninja in the world. But right then, with his lips pressed together, pursed as a kiss at the leaking tip of Sasuke's cock... it was more than anything he'd ever experienced. He had the ability to take completely control of the most wound up person he'd ever met. The person that had the most control over himself out of anyone Naruto had met in his entire life.

Right then, Sasuke was completely his. And it made him shiver with arousal that he had such power. The only kind of power he ever wanted to have again.

"S'suke..." he murmured, his lips teasing the slit at the tip of Sasuke's cock. He could taste him, and he'd expected it to be gross what with the way Sakura had spoken about giving a blow job the first time she'd done it, but it wasn't gross at all. It wasn't delicious or anything, but it was... heady.

The taste was a little salty, but not as bitter as he was expecting. It didn't really taste like much of anything. The texture was kind of gross, slippery and slimy, but it didn't bother him. Not even when he pulled back just a little, and a string of precome was lingering between the tip and his lips. He looked up at Sasuke, and the sight that greeted him left him feeling even more destroyed than he was.

Sasuke looked wrecked. His face, throat, chest, all of it. Was a deep flushed pink and his nipples were hard, and protruding just a little. There was a slight sheen of sweat covering his chest, and his hands were shaking where they hovered just above Naruto's shoulders. His eyes were half-lidded, but focused entirely on what Naruto was doing. They were so dark that they were basically black. Darker than even the moment before they spun to Sharingan during battle. He had his bottom lip pinched between his teeth so hard that Naruto could see how it was outlined with white from blood loss.

He was the most beautiful thing Naruto had ever seen.

Naruto licked his lips clean a moment and cleared his throat with some difficulty. "Is this- is this okay?" He asked, though he figured he knew the answer. Sasuke didn't look like a guy that was about to ask him to stop. Still, though, Naruto knew it was important not to go too far. Not when there was a child (that he was insistently not thinking about in the heat of the moment) at risk if he pushed Sasuke the wrong way.

"A-as friends," Sasuke stuttered slightly, nodding. "Yeah, friends sometimes do this, right?"

And Naruto raised a brow at the way Sasuke sounded. His voice deeper, breathier, harder to understand. He sounded mildly delirious, and Naruto couldn't help but wonder if this was the first time someone had given him a blowjob. He knew that when he'd first- when they'd first- that day in his bedroom when they'd first... had sex (and it was still so hard to wrap his head around) that that had been Sasuke's first time doing that. But he hadn't known if Sasuke had ever experimented with anything else... y'know. Sexually. Naruto had once had a clone give him a blow job, so he knew the basic happenings around it (not that he bragged about going around giving himself blowjobs). He'd enjoyed the feel of receiving it, but afterwards, when the clone had disappeared and relayed its knowledge to Naruto, he'd wondered if he'd ever be able to appreciate the giving portion. Now that he was in the middle of actually doing it? Yeah, he was appreciative of his experience. He knew what to do.

"Yeah. Some kinds of friends do this," he replied quietly. He hated himself just a little for implicating the 'as friends' status of their relationship, because just then he wanted to be doing things like this with Sasuke all the time, and not just when he was hormonal and pregnant with his child. Although, realistically, that was probably the only reason that Sasuke was putting up with it. Aside from the obvious other reason- what sane guy would refuse a blowjob? Especially mid-blowjob?

Sasuke was reasonable- maybe not Inow/i, but usually.

He didn't want to think about things that made his stomach do somersaults, though, not when he was so close to having exactly what he wanted. Which was Sasuke falling to pieces.

He took the words of approval and tilted his head closer, taking the tip of Sasuke's cock into his mouth and sucking softly. The response was instantaneous. Sasuke's hands came to rest on his shoulders, holding him tightly. The long, pale fingers were digging into his shoulders almost painfully, but it just spurred Naruto on.

"Mm," he hummed against the small amount of cock in his mouth, and Sasuke shuddered slightly. Naruto lifted his hands, and rested one on Sasuke's pale thigh, and the other around, holding tight to one firm, round globe of his ass cheek. he had never taken enough time to appreciate just how well toned Sasuke's body was, but he certainly was taking note now. Holy shit was his body ever tight and oozing a refined sexuality where Naruto was curved muscles and tanned skin, Sasuke was edges and sleek muscles. They were always opposites in every way, and Naruto wouldn't take Sasuke any other way.

This was much, much better than it had been with his clone. Hell, this was almost better than even being on the receiving end of what his clone had done for him.

"Na-N'ruto...a-ah...!" Sasuke gasped, the most unlikely source of the spoken word. Except during intimacy. Then he was chatty. Naruto wanted to see how chatty he could get.

Naruto tilted his head a little and relaxed as much as he could to take a couple of more centimetres of that cock into his mouth. Thankfully Sasuke wasn't huge so it wasn't a big deal, but man. He was thick. The further down Naruto sank, the more his lips stretched around the width of Sasuke's dick.

He hollowed his lips and began to apply a little suction, the hand on Sasuke's thigh coming up to cover the little bit of cock that wouldn't fit in his mouth, and Naruto opened his mouth as much as he could to allow his drool to slide down the length of the cock. He knew how good it felt when it was wet.

"Y-yeah, just like that," Sasuke murmured and Naruto's gaze, as best he could, darted up to see him watching intently. "So hot, you look so hot down there."

At the praise, Naruto felt his cheeks warm, and he began bobbing his head a little, his hand following the motion, even though it occasionally bumped him in the chin. His own cock sat untouched bobbing up against his pregnant belly as he moved to get into a better position to take more of Sasuke into his mouth.

Sasuke was shaking where he was holding onto Naruto and it was intoxicating to know that he was already so close, even though Naruto had barely begun touching him. Well, that wasn't entirely true, Naruto had been sucking on his dick for a little while now, but to Naruto it felt like he'd just started.

Carefully, and almost reluctantly, he pulled off of Sasuke's cock, and lifted the hand that had been holding Sasuke by the ass, and slipped his index finger into his mouth. Sasuke continued to stare down at him in that drunken way, and Naruto grinned wolfishly up at him before lowering his head to drag his tongue against that slit, tasting up all the fluid there.

"Don't stop," Sasuke panted. And it was clear that it was taking everything he had not to move his hips, or to close his eyes.

Naruto knew already that this wasn't something he'd ever do for anyone else for the rest of his life. There was no one who could match Sasuke. Who could make him feel so... so... perfect.

"Definitely not stopping," Naruto murmured and he closed his lips over the head of Sasuke's cock and just sucked on the head for a second before spreading his lips and taking Sasuke back in as deep as he could.

At the same time, he carefully worked that now-wet finger between Sasuke's ass cheeks to pressed just at the tip of his rim, the smallest part of his finger sinking into the hole.

Sasuke gasped and lost the fight to keep his eyes open a single breath of a second before also losing the fight to not move his hips, because as soon as his eyes slid closed, his hips rocked back, forcing Naruto's finger inside to the first knuckle. "A-are you going to fuck me again?" Sasuke asked raspily, not sure if he should be rocking back onto the finger breaching him, or the mouth sucking him in. He was so close.

"Because I'm about to- a-ahh! Nar'to-! I'm about to, to, to... if you don't stop, you won't be able to fuck me."

Naruto shook his head humming softly as he continued to suck, the hand stroking the base of Sasuke's cock, sliding down to cup his testicles, gently massaging them as he angled his finger in the way he remembered from the last time they'd been intimate, and pushing against that spot that felt just a tiny bit different.

Sasuke gasped loudly, and arched his back into the touch as he came apart, spilling hot and messy in Naruto's mouth. Naruto gagged slightly at how sudden it was, and pulled back as Sasuke's come burst from him in strings, coating Naruto's lips and even a little on his nose.

He pulled his finger out of Sasuke as his friend slowly collapsed onto the bed beside him, shaking hands coming up to rub at his face.

Naruto licked his lips clean, and wiped the tip of his nose with Sasuke's pillowcase. He was grinning wildly, and when Sasuke looked at him, eyes still a deep red of Sharingan, he realized that he'd completely broken his friend. Good. He needed it. Maybe he would be... easier going.

Sasuke lowered a hand to where Naruto's cock tented out his boxers, leaking profusely, and desperately aching for attention. He closed his fingers around the length of it without looking at it, and stroked him quickly in tight, unpredictable jerks.

It dind't take more than three thrusts downward of his hand before Naruto's eyes were squeezed shut and he was spilling his own come into his boxers with a gasp.

Sasuke wiped his hand on the outside of Naruto's boxers and lay back, resting his head on the foot of the bed. His eyes, now their usual dark selves, focusing on Naruto as they both fought to catch their breaths.

"I think we need some ground rules," Sasuke said breathlessly.

The breathlessness of it made Naruto's grin widen, and even though his cheeks were still flushed with his own orgasm, he nodded. "Yeah, maybe. If we're going to live together. As friends."

Every time he said 'as friends' he wanted to punch himself in the face. He didn't want to be just friends. He wanted to be so much more. The feelings for Sasuke had been there for a long time, although they hadn't been decipherable until the first time they'd been intimate, and now they were morphing into something that was so much more than physical. He didn't want to lose it.

Of course the physical? Very much still important to Naruto, but it was so much more than that now. Now he thought he might be sick if Sasuke ever- no, Sasuke wouldn't go and hook up with someone else now that his ass cherry had been popped, would he? Not when he could just ask Naruto to do it again, and he would.

"Okay. So we'll work to clean a room for you so that you don't have to share a bed with me." Sasuke began matter of factly, and Naruto realized that he liked him so much better when he was sexed out.

"I don't mind," Naruto grumbled. "It's nice."

Sasuke looked a little taken aback, but nodded. "Okay, well... we'll still need a nursery."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, Squirt will keep us up all night if we keep him in the same place as us."

"You do realize he's your son, so he'll do that no matter where we put him."

Naruto scowled a little, but felt a little warmth in his chest at the playful tone. "He's your son, too, so who knows. Maybe he'll be too emotionally constipated to cry."

"You could only wish."

Naruto was grinning a little openly now, but that was quickly going to change. "I won't bring anyone home for the night without giving you a heads up first. I'd appreciate if you could do the same for me," Sasuke said a little tightly. "And I mean, more than just putting a sock on the doorknob or whatever. More than that."

Naruto felt like someone had punched him in the chest. "Why would- I mean, we can just... why would we bring other people home?"

"Well, you clearly have needs," Sasuke said slowly, tilting his head a little. "Sexual ones. And I have them too. And we both know that it's not really something a friend should take care of. So it's only reasonable that we might become attracted to other people."

Naruto snorted. It felt like Sasuke was intentionally trying to hurt him. He just didn't know why. "Oh yeah, because all the chicks go crazy for the pregnant guys," he said coolly.

"I'm talking more about after. But if you want to bring Sakura or Ino or Hinata by, I'm sure any of them would still be willing to sleep with you in your current predicament. They've practically told me as much. Women understand more than you think."

Naruto flushed darkly and looked away. He felt entirely uncomfortable with the line of conversation. Not because the thought of sleeping with any of those women would be horrible, but because it was Sasuke that was saying it. Sasuke who was basically telling him that from now on, he was off limits.

"Why can't we just... do it this way?" Naruto asked slowly. "I'm attracted to you and you're attracted to me, and this is your baby so clearly you aren't allowed to think I'm fat and ugly. So why not... while I'm pregnant, anyways, we just take care of each other? And if you still- if you want to bring someone home, that's fine. I'll deal. But why not just agree to help each other out during this... situation?"

Sasuke raised a brow at Naruto and shrugged slightly. "I guess sex with you isn't... horrible. Fine. For now, we'll help each other out. But just keep in mind what I said. It's perfectly natural if either of us wants to... branch out."

Honestly, to Naruto, the idea of Sasuke branching out and having sex with Kiba or Shino or- oh god- Sai, made Naruto feel sick to his stomach.

As if understanding his predicament, Squirt gave a gentle kick to his kidney. "A-ah! Squirt!" He said exhaustedly. "Stop kicking me, you maniac!"

Sasuke grinned a little at that, and then did something inexplicable. He lifted his head and twisted his body so that he could press his ear and hands to Naruto's belly. "Wh-" Naruto began, but as if on command, Squirt gave a kick right to where Sasuke's ear was.

"Oh, good. I'm glad he kicks you, too." Naruto said sarcastically. "Now get off me. I'm gross and need a shower, and to wrap my head around all... this. Oh. Shit. Do you have any boxers I can borrow? Mine are wrecked currently."

Sasuke suddenly had that look on his face. The cat-that-ate-the-canary look. Naruto didn't like it. "None that would, uh, fit you," Sasuke said, eyes shining with mirth.

Naruto wasn't pleased. His cheeks flushed and he scooted off the bed and out of Sasuke's reach. "Oh yeah, because you made me fat," he grumbled as he turned his back on Sasuke, feeling incredibly self conscious. "Just tell me where your washroom is."

Sasuke drew in a calming breath and had every intention of trying to soothe Naruto's bruised ego. After all... it was at least a tiny bit his fault that Naruto wouldn't fit the average person's underwear anymore. But Naruto was just grabbing his shirt and pulling it over his head. "Never mind," Naruto mumbled as he speed-walked towards the door. "I think I remember."

Sasuke sighed as Naruto walked out the door and shook his head. Hormones.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Thanks for all the follows guys! Sorry it's been a while since my last update, trying to keep up with life, y'know? Anyways, now that I have a few more chapters of this written, I'd just like to offer to anyone who might be interested! I'm taking requests for one shots! Just shoot me a message, and if it seems plausible I'll write it! I've been looking for an excuse to do one shots . Don't judge meeeee.

The weeks that passed with Naruto and Sasuke living together went about as well as anyone could imagine. They spent most of their time fighting, or with Naruto thinking that Sasuke was trying to sneakily imply that he was fat now, which made him use the silent treatment for hours (which Sasuke didn't really mind).

It was comfortable, though. The way they had easily gone from friends to... roommates? Lovers? Parents? Who knew. They weren't labelling it. Naruto enjoyed the way that even if Sasuke thought he was fat now he still wrapped an arm around him at night, fingers spread to cover as much space of his stretched belly as they could. It was more intimate even than when they were giving into more... well, carnal, instincts and rutting up against each other over nearly every portion of the house.

They still hadn't had sex-sex since that first time in Naruto's bedroom, but Naruto had enjoyed receiving a few blow jobs, and giving even more (because Sasuke was really greedy). They'd actually gotten so into it one day that they'd missed their appointment with Sakura, and had been so late getting there that she'd told them (angrily) that they'd have to reschedule. For a day that worked better for her. And Naruto was on edge wondering if Sasuke was even going to be able to go. What if... what if the Hokage called him away for a mission?

Of course Kakashi knew their predicament, but the village had to come first, and Sasuke was their best (aside from Naruto himself, of course). Naruto knew that no amount of begging could make Sasuke stay simply for the sake of himself and Squirt.

But he really did want to see Sakura, and maybe it would be better if Sasuke wasn't there, because it was embarrassing. _Things_ had started happening to his body. Things she'd mentioned but that he hadn't really been expecting. Things that were... very weird and off putting. Things he didn't like at all, and would appreciate if he could get them to stop. Yikes.

It was into his fifth month of pregnancy that he really began to feel the way his back was aching and his feet. He was pretty big for a pregnant guy, and men's bodies just weren't designed to carry children. It was making him crabby. But still, he got out of bed and pulled on the only thing that fit him. One of Sasuke's loose pants that he'd worn under the snake bastard's tutelage. Naruto hated to think about why Sasuke's pants had to be so loose, but he forced that thought from his mind.

As he and Sasuke prepared to leave for their appointment with Sakura, Naruto scowled as he tried to slip on his sandals. They just. Wouldn't. Fit.

"Fuck you," he muttered in Sasuke's direction.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and moved closer to Naruto. "What is my fault now?"

"My sandals. I can't reach them to get them to fit."

Sasuke sighed heavily and dropped to one knee. Naruto rather thought he looked good like that. On his knees. But they couldn't get lost in that again. If they missed another appointment- Sakura was a force to be reckoned with.

Sasuke unzipped the side of the sandal and pushed it over Naruto's swollen foot. It was a tight fit and the sandal wouldn't zip back up all the way, but it was a fit nonetheless.

"There. Now calm down. Sakura isn't going to want you to be all worked up."

Naruto's scowl darkened and he turned his head away from Sasuke. "Then maybe you should stay behind. You get me all worked up with your- your- not pregnant body. And the way you let all the girls hit on you, even though I'm right there."

Sasuke huffed out an annoyed breath and zipped up the sandals on his own feet. "Shut up, moron. I want to see my son. I want to hear his heartbeat. And you're so hormonal, that you'll probably need me to hold your hand before you cry."

Naruto flushed a dark scarlet and narrowed his eyes at Sasuke. "You're an asshole. That was one time!"

Huffing loudly, Naruto waddled out the front door. It was so hot out in the summer in Konoha that he almost wished they lived somewhere cooler. Was this what his mother had experienced towards the end of her pregnancy? So much sweating. So, so much.

Sasuke was closing and locking the door as Naruto managed his way down the steps carefully.

When he got to the bottom, something made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, and Squirt give a little flip. Something was definitely wrong.

"Sas-" before he could even fully call out to his friend a long, sharp kunai zipped past his face, only instinct rendering him capable of dodging it.

"Wha-" another and another came flying at him, and Naruto threw his arms over his protruding belly and backed up the stairs as quickly as he could. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke was pulling him up the rest of the stairs by the back of his pants and Naruto's own breathing was coming quick and shallow. What had that been?

But before he even had time to ponder it beyond that, there was an explosion at the bottom of the stairs that had both of them flying back into the hard, wooden door of the front of the main house.

Of course. An explosion tag. Naruto's arm was burning so bad that it had brought tears to his eyes, and when he turned to face Sasuke, he was relieved to see his friend was mostly unscathed. Just a little ash on his pale cheeks.

Sasuke was reaching up to gently grab at Naruto's arm, cradling it gently as a furious expression twisted his features.

"What direction did those knives come from?" Sasuke asked quietly, his voice steady and cold. The exact opposite of his slightly trembling hand that was still holding Naruto.

Naruto looked around and cursed his inability to pull nature energy to him so that he could sense whomever had thrown the knives at them and tried to hurt his- oh god, someone was trying to hurt Squirt, weren't they?

"I don't know," Naruto admitted, shame flushing his cheeks. He hadn't been paying attention. He'd been too focused on trying not to look too fat or waddle-y.

"How can you not know!?" Sasuke said exasperatedly. "You're specialty is this kind of thing. What's wrong with you?"

Naruto felt anger boil in the pit of his stomach at that comment. "In case you've forgotten. _You_ knocked me up and Sakura-chan told me not to use my chakra when I'm this far along! Or do you think I should be risking your son's life to find some low life criminal who is probably just afraid of an Uzumaki/Uchiha hybrid."

Sasuke's expression simply turned harder, and he straightened his shoulders as he finally (and carefully) released Naruto's arm.

It still hurt, but he could feel the tentative, yet calming, warmth of Kurama's chakra healing it. He guessed it was okay if it was just a little bit of chakra. It wasn't entirely like he was cheating.

When Naruto looked back up at Sasuke, the Sharingan was shining bright red in his eyes, twisting to the Mangekyou with ease. Before he even realized what was happening, Susano'o was enveloping them and lifting them into the air into the concealed chamber that Naruto knew was nearly invincible. Also very visible. The whole village would quickly know that something was wrong and they'd come to help. He hoped.

There were two more small explosions at Susano'o's feet, and the protective chakra being simply stepped over them and into the forests on the outskirts of town. They searched as best they could from their angle, but this sort of searching would've been better for a Hyuuga than an Uchiha. Oh, well. They'd find out who was trying to kill them.

"I don't sense anyone anymore," Sasuke said coolly, turning to look at Naruto again.

Naruto nodded and shifted just a little closer. He hadn't felt so useless, so helpless, since he'd been so much younger. It made him feel vulnerable and so, so stupid. He hated it. If it hadn't been for the reason of protecting the growing life inside of him, Naruto would've thrown caution to the wind and protected Sasuke instead of the other way around. It was just- too much.

Closing his eyes, his mouth formed an 'o' and he let out a long, shaking breath. Was he having... anxiety? Sakura had warned him that that might be something that happened this far into his pregnancy, and not entirely due to the pregnancy. More to do with the fact of who he was, what he was used to being capable of, and what he wouldn't be able to do for quite some time.

Without realizing it, Naruto felt a cool hand cupping his cheek, and he opened his eyes to see Sasuke, still rocking the Sharingan, staring up at him. "Why are you crying? Is there something wrong with my son?"

Naruto hadn't realized he'd been crying. He lifted the unburned hand to his cheek and felt the wetness there. Shit. He must've looked so ridiculous, crying in the Susano'o without a good reason. Just a little burn.

"I'm fine. And it's our son, asshole."

Sasuke wiped a wet path away from Naruto's cheek and leaned closer to rest his forehead against Naruto's. Frustratingly enough, it was comforting. He wanted nothing more than to punch Sasuke in the face to remind him of how things were supposed to be. They weren't supposed to change this much. It was the worst. But Squirt would be worth it, and then he'd make sure to kill whomever had tried to hurt his baby, and kick Sasuke's ass for seeing him cry for no good reason.

"Whatever," Sasuke murmured, eyes narrowing slightly. "Are you okay? Is- nothing hurt the baby though, right?"

Naruto shook his head and cupped his belly. Squirt gave a rather energetic kick and the frown on his face curved up into a bright smile. "It's okay. He's still kicking. But I'd still rather we get to Sakura-chan and find out who is trying to kill me all of a sudden."

Sasuke pulled back and dropped his hand. "Yeah. Although is it really anything new? This is why I left the village in the first place. Too many people trying to kill me to get their hands on the rinnegan. It's probably the same with the bijuu in you."

Naruto nodded but never released his hold on his belly. He was still a little nervous that something cold be wrong. Even if the only thing that felt wrong was that the person had gotten away and could easily try again. Like when they were sleeping and weak.

"I don't care why! I just don't want to have it happen again! I thought that the Uchiha compound was safe!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes a little but his expression was grim. "Someone must've broken through my safeguards. It's annoying."

Naruto stared at Sasuke a little disblieving. "Annoying? You're annoying! I'm annoying! Being pregnant is annoying! This situation is not annoying! It's fucking terrifying! Someone wants our baby dead!"

He was aware that he sounded hysterical, but maybe he was. He didn't know what he'd do if he miscarried, or if someone killed his precious baby. His son. Their son. But he had an idea that it would give him an exact amount of perspective about the pain his sibling student Pain had been trying to teach him about. And he just wasn't interested in turning into a villain.

Sasuke reached down and covered the hand on Naruto's belly with his own and gave a little squeeze. "Calm down, idiot. You're going to freak the baby out and go into early labour or something and then the baby really will die."

Naruto drew in a breath with the intent to argue some more but instead, at the serious look on Sasuke's face, he let out it in a rush. He knew his best friend was right. If he raised his blood pressure too much, it could prompt preterm labour. And their baby was nowhere near the age where he'd be okay out of Naruto's body.

Before Naruto even knew what was happening, he was being lowered until his swollen feet were on the ground, and Susano'o was dematerializing. Soon it was just him and Sasuke (whose eyes had thankfully gone dark again). They were at the hospital. Thank god.

There were a lot of villagers kind of just... staring at them, and parents ushering their children away from them, but Naruto understood the impulse. Susano'o was scary looking and not a lot of people even knew what it was.

"Come on, let's get in there," Sasuke murmured, grabbing Naruto by the wrist and tugging him a little until his feet were moving properly, one in front of the other

Naruto was still feeling shaken. He hadn't been attacked by anyone that way in so long, he'd been lulled into what was obviously a false sense of security. What kind of powerful shinobi let that happen? It was shameful.

His little life, the little family he'd built... if it weren't for Sasuke, it'd all be gone.

"I feel sick-" he began before turning to the side and wrenching his hand away from Sasuke to hold his stomach as his shoulders heaved and he threw up everything he'd eaten that day. He shook with the effort of it before he felt like his stomach had calmed again in order to finally step foot in the hospital.

There was a look on Sasuke's face he'd never seen before, and he didn't even want to know what it was. Asshole was probably just preening that he'd been able to save them when Naruto had nearly gotten them killed.

As they hurried through the hospital, Naruto wiped his mouth with the back of his uninjured hand and tried to avoid looking directly at anyone. It was without a doubt because of the child he was carrying that he'd been under attack, right? Or was it just because someone felt threatened that all of the Super Gramps' power was in one place? Wasn't that why Sasuke had been running so much lately?

Naruto wondered if he ought not to be leaving the village, too, maybe they could run somewhere safer together. But his village was his home. He wanted to lead the people that might've been threatened by him, not escape them. Teach them that he would rather die than hurt any of them.

"Sasuke, I-"

Sasuke grabbed him by the wrist and not so gently pulled him into an accessible washroom. They stood there, just kind of staring at each other. That unreadable look was still on Sasuke's face, but at least he wasn't sporting that sharingan. "Are you going to be sick again?" Sasuke asked, stepping into Naruto's personal space.

Naruto tried to step back a little to catch his thoughts before they completely escaped him. But it was no use. His belly was touching Sasuke's flat stomach. But he didn't even feel a flutter from his baby.

"No," he said with a soft sigh, closing his eyes. "It's just... I'm afraid."

Sasuke lifted a hand and cupped Naruto's cheek, thumb brushing against his birthmark. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Anger spiked through Naruto, and he gathered the strength to shove Sasuke away from him. To his satisfaction, the other boy stumbled back and nearly tripped over himself. "Asshole! Your job isn't to protect me! I can take care of myself! Or- or at least I should be able to! I'm a jinchuuriki! I'm the reincarnation of Asura! I'm more powerful than anyone except for maybe you, and I'm not weak!"

Sasuke was frowning as he stabilized himself and shook his head slowly. "Moron. I never said you were weak. But your chakra, right now, is being used to grow a whole new person. I'm just going to have to be enough for you right now. There's nothing wrong with being weak. Do you think your mother was weak just because Madara was able to rip the nine tails from her when she was giving birth to you? Do you think my mother was weak just because she wasn't as strong as my father and couldn't appropriately train while she was pregnant with me? No. You're still yourself, if your bullheaded comments are anything to go by. You have to work harder than either of those exceptional women, because- well. Your body isn't built for what you're putting it through and so you have to maintain a part of your stupid, stupid, ridiculous jutsu in order to not kill our son. That takes a lot of stamina. A lot of chakra. More than I have."

Naruto was staring at Sasuke and breathing hard before he stomped forward in frustration, and grabbed Sasuke by his stupid open shirt. He yanked him up a little, and crushed his lips against those frowning ones kissing him violently. How did Sasuke know what he needed to hear? How did Sasuke always make him feel so... so... ugh. Naruto didn't even know how to put it into words.

They weren't even in a relationship. They were just friends that occasionally gave each other blow jobs and that was fine. That was what Naruto wanted. He didn't want anything that would risk their baby's quality of life. And yet... there they were. Right then. Right there. Losing a war against some invisible foe that had the upper hand. Surprise.

Naruto had always hated surprises.

"I just don't want anything to happen to my- our- son." Naruto grumbled against Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke sighed a breath against Naruto's downturned lips and shook his head just a little. "I would die before I'd let anything bad happen to him."

Naruto felt his lips quirk up at that, and he nodded. "Good."

Sasuke wrapped forefinger and thumb around Naruto's burned wrist gently. "Or you." He sid seriously. His voice was so low that Naruto just barely heard it, but it made his chest ache just a little.

"I'm- I'm fine," he lied. "But you're a good friend. Fucking finally, dick licker."

Sasuke's cheeks reddened a little and he released Naruto quickly. "Dick licker? Are you talking about yourself again? Last I saw... you were more than a little eager to do that."

It was Naruto's turn to flush and he finally pushed away from the wall and reached for the doorknob.

"At least I'm not an asslicker. Yet, anyways."

Sasuke gave a strangled kind of sound as Naruto opened the door and stepped out of the washroom and towards Sakura's office.

Sakura looked up, looking a little frazzled, when Naruto walked into the office. "Where's Sasuke-kun?" she asked quickly, looking behind Naruto for the straggler. "I heard about the Susano'o bringing you here. So I know he's here. What did you do to him?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and hopped up onto the examination table. "You just won't let it go, will you?" he grumbled. Sakura narrowed green eyes at him, and he lifted his hands in surrender. "He'll be here in a second! I just scarred him for life with the best comeback ever."

Sakura sighed and pushed a little of her short, pink hair away from her face. Sasuke was, indeed, just a little behind Naruto. His whole face was flushed and she was too scared to look below the belt. Not that it ever revealed much. His pants were always so loose.

"I'm here. We need you to check on the baby, Sakura. We were attacked."

Sakura's eyes widened and she turned an accusatory glance towards Naruto. "Attacked!? Naruto! Why didn't you lead with that?"

Naruto slumped in his seat a little and shrugged. "I was getting to it."

Rushing to Naruto's side, Sakura took a look at him from top to bottom, eyes narrowed and looking for any visible signs of broken bones or other serious injuries. At least what she could see from the outside.

"What happened?" She urged him, lifting a faintly glowing hand and starting with his head, hovering it over his body.

"Some dickhead threw kunai with bomb tags at the Uchiha compound." It was Sasuke who answered as Naruto tried to lay back more comfortably on the table. It was so hard to get comfortable with the weight in his middle, but it was going to be worth it. That was what he always told himself.

"I'm fine, I think. I just... my arm got burned, but Kurama used some of his chakra... And I haven't felt Squirt move that much since the blast. I'm worried."

Sasuke nodded, his brows furrowing and that same look on his face that Naruto couldn't read. "And he threw up as soon as we got out of the Susano'o."

Naruto flushed and looked away from both of them. "That was normal. I'm always throwing up."

Sakura reached his arm with her glowing hand and nodded. "You still have some deeper burns, but it's nothing I can't help to heal. Now. Let's check out your baby."

Naruto looked up towards Sasuke who looked nervous. Almost as nervous as Naruto himself felt. He reached out a hand, and Sasuke took it, squeezing it tight.

"Okay... so." Sakura began as she rested his hand on his bump. "I still feel your baby's chakra. It's pretty strong! Wow, guys, it feels like both of you and still different at the same time. This baby isn't going anywhere. He feels just fine, but I'll do an ultrasound just to make sure."

Naruto felt a wetness at the corner of his eyes, and he looked away from both of his friends. He felt so relieved. It was like a punch to the gut and he wasn't sure if he was going to throw up or not. It was just so... so... "Thank god," he breathed.

Sasuke squeezed his hand one more time before pulling away and stepping back a little. Sakura was pointedly not staring at them the way she had the last time Sasuke had voluntarily touched Naruto. Which was hilarious, because obviously she had to know they'd done a whole hell of a lot more than held hands to make a baby.

"Here we go," she murmured as she spread the gel across Naruto's belly. He gasped a little at how initially cool it was before he shivered slightly and turned back to look at the monitor. It was dark until Sakura pulled the wand free and ghosted it over his abdomen. Then he could hear the strong thump-thump and see his baby moving on the monitor. Just that little bit of proof, something Sakura couldn't fake to make him feel better, set him at ease. Everything was going to be okay. Well, it would be once he punished the dickwads that had attacked him in the first place.

"There he is!" Sakura said with a smile, pointing to him. "Is he kicking you like crazy at night?"

Naruto nodded. "My bladder mostly," he moaned.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I may not be pregnant, but if you think I don't wake up every time you steal the covers to get up to pee you're wrong." The words were light, and Naruto figured that was just because Sasuke was just as relieved as he was that the baby was okay.

Sakura raised a brow as she turned back to Naruto. "You guys sleep together?"

Sasuke stared at her blankly. "We're having a baby. You think we're too shy to sleep together?"

Sakura balked at that and shook her head quickly. "No, no, that's not what I meant!" She insisted. "I just never pegged you guys for... marital bliss."

Naruto cleared his throat awkwardly. "It's not like that." He insisted. "We're just friends."

Sasuke raised a brow and Naruto knew he had to amend that comment. "With benefits. Friends with benefits. You're the one who said I'd get horny!"

Sakura's cheeks were pinker than her hair and she shook her head. "I didn't mean! I thought the girls were all offering to help you with that so that you wouldn't have to harass Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto flushed just as dark as Sakura. "Sakura-chan! You think I'm just going to hop into bed with my girl friends? I'm not- I mean, I've already... obviously, with Sasuke, since I'm like this. And it was pretty good- I mean, uh, you know, for sex-"

Sakura held up a hand. "Please stop," she pleaded as she looked between them. Sasuke looked like he wanted to jump out of the window.

"Yes. Stop." Sasuke said urgently.

Naruto sighed and was thankful for even the moment of normalcy after the attack. "Sorry, sorry."

Sasuke looked back towards Sakura who appeared to be trying not to look at him back. "Do you think we should leave the village until the baby is born?" He asked her seriously, tone hard.

Sakura looked surprised but thoughtful. "I would like to think that the village is the safest place for you, but it's obvious that it's not a safe as I thought."

Naruto's brows furrowed. "I'm not leaving."

Sasuke's head snapped towards him, and his own brows were furrowed. "If that's what's safest for the baby-"

"No! This is my home. No one here would hurt my child. They love me. Even if not everyone is cool with me being pregnant, they would never attack me. Or you. We saved them."

Sasuke sighed at the argument. "You're going to have to compromise, idiot. We can't go back to the compound. Where else are we going to go?"

Naruto shrugged. "How should I kno- wait. The Pervy Sage had some land with a little hut on it just by the Hokage Tower. Wouldn't that be close enough to the ANBU station to keep us safer than safe?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto. "Are you serious? You still trust the ANBU and the Hokage after what happened with my brother? How do we know that they won't try to eradicate any chance of the revival of my clan?"

Naruto snorted and threw his hands up at Sasuke. "Kakashi-sensei is the Hokage now. Do you really think he'd let something like that happen?"

Sakura stood between them and held her hands up for both of them to keep them quiet. "It's safer there. And you need to be close to me for when your time comes, Naruto. You won't be having this baby in any natural way. I've been reading about it, I know what to do."

Sighing, Naruto nodded. He felt like he'd own a small victory. He wouldn't have to entirely leave his home. Good.

Sasuke just shrugged and sat heavily in the chair behind him.

Sakura lowered her hands with a small smile. She'd always been the only one to solve their arguments. "Good. Now. Naruto. Any other concerns?"

Naruto glanced at Sasuke briefly before turning his full attention to Sakura, cheeks warm, tone quiet. Hopefully too quiet for his best friend to hear. "About the lactation thing-"

Sasuke stood suddenly and headed towards the door. "I'll give you some privacy."

Nope. Not quiet enough.

Naruto felt a little calmer knowing that everything would go back to normal soon. He was more than halfway through the pregnancy, and soon... soon he'd have a baby, and he'd be able to properly fight anyone who tried to hurt his family.

"So. You're-"

Naruto turned his attention back to Sakura and prepared to have what would undoubtedly be, thus far, the most embarrassing conversation ever. Yeah. Back to normal.


	12. Chapter 12

After all of their exhaustive adventure that day, Naruto really just wanted to eat a tomato sandwich and go to bed. His whole body ached and he could pretty much hear Kurama laughing at him. Asswipe.

"We'll have to move immediately," Sasuke was saying as he held tight to Naruto's elbow and lead him towards the back exit of the hospital. Sakura had insisted. She'd suggested, very aggressively, that it would be better if no one knew what they were doing or where they were living until after their baby was born. It would just be easier that way. After Squirt was born, they'd be free to live wherever they wanted, because Naruto would have full access to his chakra stores, and would be a demon to be reckoned with.

For now though, he was entirely dependent on getting Sasuke's protection. And, after all, Sasuke was actually right. It was dangerous to be anywhere the village elders were aware of. Even without Danzo, they were the ones who had insisted that Itachi kill the rest of the Uchiha clan. They'd been the ones to label Sasuke a missing-nin to be killed on sight.

He didn't want that for his child. He didn't want either of their childhoods for Squirt who deserved only the best upbringing. Sasuke would be a good father. Naruto would be a good… er, well, it was complicated. Technically he'd carried his baby like a mother but he identified as the dad.

So dad it was. That was all that mattered, right? The way he felt.

Thinking of things like that. Feelings… what was changing about his feelings for Sasuke?

Naruto no longer felt the want to go around sleeping with randoms, or even fooling around with them (not even his own clones, welp). He only wanted Sasuke's touch, only dreamt of Sasuke, couldn't go to sleep without Sasuke's hand pressed against his belly.

Well, the pregnancy was nearly over and he knew that once Squirt was out… Sasuke probably wouldn't want anything to do with him. Or would ever want to- well, Naruto wouldn't have anything to blame his horny hormones on, other than his age of course.

Sasuke wouldn't fall for that again. He'd probably be afraid that Naruto was trying to have more of his babies.

But… would that be such a bad thing? A hundred little Uzumaki/Uchiha babies running around? Some with dark hair and blue eyes, others with blond hair and deep, dark eyes. All immensely powerful.

What an amazing family they would have.

Family. Wow. Naruto had never had a real family before. Would Sasuke- would he think of Naruto as a part of his family, or would he just be enthralled with Squirt's Uchiha nature? What would happen if Squirt's Sharingan never activated? Would Sasuke move on to making babies with someone else?

What if Naruto wasn't a good enough provider of little Uchiha's? Naruto's stomach was in knots as he tried to think about what would happen if Sasuke left now- after they'd grown impossibly closer since the last time.

But no. Sasuke wouldn't leave his son behind, right? Even if it was half Uzumaki. Sasuke loved this baby as much as Naruto did. He'd proven it time and time again. He'd shown Naruto how much he wanted to be Papa to this baby.

So… did that mean that Naruto had nothing to be afraid of? What about the feelings bubbling in his chest? He didn't even know what they meant. He'd always had some kind of feelings for Sasuke, but these felt different. Deliciously new.

Or they would be, if he wasn't filled with dread at the same time.

Why couldn't this pregnancy last long enough for him to figure out what the feelings meant? Or- were the feelings a result of the pregnancy?

It was so fucking confusing. He just wanted to explode. Or, maybe, curl into a ball and sleep. Iruka-sensei would know what to do. Or the Pervy Sage. But as for right now, neither of them were around. Jiraiya was dead and even if he hadn't been, seeing Naruto eighteen and pregnant probably would've been enough. And Iruka-sensei wasn't allowed to know where they were going. It had to be absolute secret. Top secret S-ranked mission, was what Naruto was calling it to avoid feeling like a damsel in distress.

"Sasuke?" He said loudly, too loudly, breaking the uncomfortable silence between them. Sasukes' head jerked back to him, mis-matched eyes wide as though Naruto had startled him.

"What?" Sasuke asked immediately, his hand releasing Naruto's elbow and coming to rest on his swollen belly. "Is something wrong with our son?"

Sighing in a bit of an annoyed way, Naruto shook his head. "No," he swatted Sasuke's hand away even though the heavy pressure of it had actually felt really nice. "Not everything is my body exploding."

Sasuke let out a relieved sound and turned his head away to examine a nurse who was staring at them intently. "What is it, then?"

Naruto worried his bottom lip between his teeth. "I'm just- you don't have to come with me to the safe house."

Sasuke's head whipped back around and he froze in his steps, grabbing at Naruto's elbow again. "Are you saying you don't want me there? Because we really should put aside our… disagreements until after the birth."

Naruto felt his cheeks flush a little and he shook his head. "That's not it. I know being in the Uchiha compound makes you feel safe. This place will be safe for me, but you don't have to-"

"Shut up, loser," Sasuke muttered as he began stalking towards the door again, dragging Naruto carefully behind him.

"There are things more important than the memory of a clan that used to be."

Naruto swallowed hard and closed his eyes. It was easy to walk by instinct. One foot in front of the other. "Oh?" he said quietly, licking his lips a little nervously.

"Yeah. Obviously. Like a clan that is alive and- well, it's not 'well', because you're in it, but it is what it is. A clan."

Damn hormones, Naruto thought as he sniffed back a little bit of emotion that rushed to the surface. Sasuke did- well, he was considering him part of the clan. So it couldn't _just_ be about Squirt, right? This was progress.

But why was Naruto having such a visceral reaction to this? It wasn't like he'd planned on having sex with Sasuke, getting knocked up, and then… er okay, so maybe the sex with Sasuke thing was something that had crept into his late night, absolutely most private, secret dreams ever. But that didn't mean that he'd planned for any of this to happen to them.

Even so, Naruto felt a tinge of guilt just at the top of his subconscious. He might not have planned for it to happen, but he certainly was reaping the rewards. His biggest dream other than the obvious Hokage one (and maybe even bigger than that one, really) of being a father and having a family, was coming true. Maybe a lot faster than he'd ever anticipated, and in a weirder way, but he didn't regret it. He wasn't sad that it was happening with Sasuke. Not really. They'd always had a connection that no one else could understand.

But was he manipulating Sasuke into having… family feelings about him by carrying his son?

Naruto wouldn't know until after Squirt was born.

And even then… what would happen to them? In his private dreams, the ones he'd started to have since his first hint of morning sickness, he imagined them all curled together on the grass by the lake he'd fished at when he was younger. First with Lord Third and then with the Pervy Sage. Something he could pass on to his son. And then maybe… maybe he and Sasuke could take turns training him to be the most powerful shinobi the world had ever known. To follow in their footsteps. No one would ever want to mess with him.

Naruto wasn't going to let go of those desires.

Worst came to worst, he and Sasuke would take turns on alternating weeks spending time with their son. But that would only be if Sasuke couldn't stand to be around him after he'd given birth.

He still didn't know how Sasuke was able to stand to be around him now. After all, hadn't Naruto tricked him into having sex with him? He'd let him believe he was straight enough to get a girl pregnant and to carry on his clan, and then he'd tricked him into not realizing it was Naruto until the very end. Was he a monster? He didn't want to believe it, but there was a chance… He closed his eyes tight as he allowed Sasuke to lead him through the thick back woods behind the hospital.

"Sasuke, wait." He urged as he tripped just a little over a root and pulled out of Sasuke's grip. "I have to. There's something I need to say."

Sasuke sighed and turned to face Naruto, head tilted just a little to the side, curiosity obvious in the one visible eye. "What now, dumbass?"

Naruto stuck his tongue out at the insult for just a second before he remembered himself and straightened his back so that the ache spread from his shoulders to the middle of his back. _Thanks for that, Squirt_ he thought a little sourly. "I- you can be straight if you want to be."

Sasuke stared at Naruto for a moment before he rolled one dark eye in exasperation. "You really are a dumbass, aren't you? I mean, I know I say it a lot, but I've never meant it as much as I do right now."

Naruto's brows furrowed and he lifted his chin up and attempted (mostly failing) to cross his arms over his chest. The bump was just too big. "Hey. I'm not dumb. I'm the next hokage, so you watch your mouth, or I'll- I don't know what I'll do, but once your son is out of me, I'll do something!"

Sasuke's expression twisted indecipherably and for a minute, Naruto wondered if Sasuke was going to hit him. But of course he didn't. Naruto was carrying precious cargo. But Sasuke definitely looked like it was something that had crossed his mind- when all of a sudden, he burst into laughter, shoulders shaking with it, as he doubled over. "Do you know how ridiculous you look?" He remarked.

"I'm not-! It's your fault! I'm trying to make amends here! I'm just saying. Since you were able to get a boner from having sex with me when I had… y'know… titties. You should be able to do it for anyone. You could have a hundred babies. A full clan."

Sasuke shook his head in disbelief, wiping at his eyes. "You want to be a sister wife, is what you're saying?"

Naruto took a half a step back, stubbing his toe on a root and scowling in annoyance at the pain that sparked up his foot. Stupid too small sandals. "What the hell is a sister wife? I don't want to be anyone's wife."

Sasuke's expression fell a little and he sighed. "Oh. I see."

Naruto wondered about the sudden change in energy surrounding them, and he took a step towards Sasuke again, this time avoiding the root entirely. See, he wasn't that stupid! "What- I mean, are you saying you want to have a lot of wives?"

Sasuke shook his head and lead the way through the forest towards the Hokage tower where they both knew there would be a protective illusion ward over their new temporary home. "No. I don't want any wives, I don't think. And stop feeling guilty about our- you know. It's not like I didn't know it was you."

Naruto froze, eyes wide. "What?" he said slowly, grabbing for the back of Sasuke's cloak. "You knew it was me?"

Sasuke turned just enough so that he was able to grab Naruto's hand and lead him the rest of the difficult (for someone who could not see their feet) way to the land they were going to be inhabiting. "Of course I did. She looked like you, talked like you, smelled like you. I couldn't sense the Nine-Tails, but I could sense something… familiar. I wanted to do what we did."

Naruto licked his lips and slid his hand through the illusion before tugging Sasuke through with him. They stood in front of a small, well-built hut. "Because you're straight and it was the only time you could have sex without having to be in a relationship? You know, Sakura-chan probably wouldn't have made you marry her or anything."

Sasuke sighed and turned to face Naruto again. "You're daft, aren't you?"

Naruto turned his head to the side, nose in the air. "I am not!"

Sasuke stepped closer, reaching out to grasp Naruto's shoulder. "I wanted _you_, dead last. That was the only way I thought I'd ever be able to have you."

Naruto felt his cheeks warm. "It's not. I would've put my dick in you instead of you putting your dick in me."

Sasuke flushed a little, himself, and cleared his throat. "Well- now you've done that. Which way did you like it better?"

Naruto shook his head. "Like hell I'm gonna be the first person to say it!" he argued.

Sasuke rolled his eye again and pulled his hand away from Naruto's shoulder to run it through his own unruly hair. "I liked it both ways," he admitted quietly. "But there was something less- weird, about when we were both in our own bodies."

Naruto stared at Sasuke in disbelief for a moment before clearing his own throat. "I- I'm not sorry, after all. I'm glad we're having this baby. He's going to be stronger than either of us. And… I felt closer to you when we- when I- put it in your ass."

Sasuke's flush darkened and he turned around. "You're so gross."

Naruto grinned anyways, feeling better than he had in weeks. Even with the aches and the feeling fat, he felt… good. At home. Sasuke _liked_ him. At least that was what Naruto was taking from this conversation. He was going to be happy for a long time, if he was going to be able to get Sasuke to admit it to him. He wouldn't give up until- wait. Until what? What did Naruto want?

He kind of, in the moment, wondered if Sasuke would let Naruto kiss him the way he really wanted to. Without the inevitable lead to sex. Not that the sex was bad. Naruto kind of just wanted- he didn't feel that great, y'know, physically. But if they could just make out a little? Naruto thought that he'd like that.

"Hey!" He realized that Sasuke had already walked into the house. Naruto waddled there as well and looked around. It was a little dusty, but he felt a pang of sadness when he looked over to the corner by the couch where the two little planks were. Jiraiya had called them 'Hop In' cards. Naruto moved to the side of the room where they were, and turned the one under his own name to red. To symbolize that he was home. He also turned the one with Jiraiya's name on it to red. Because… he was there in spirit. Actually, Naruto didn't know why he did it. It just felt… right.

"We gotta make you a hop in card," Naruto mused in Sasuke's general direction. Sasuke watched him intently but didn't, for once, argue anything. He must've sensed the atmosphere.

"Have you not been here since-"

Naruto shook his head and looked around. "We'll have to clean a little. But it's still just as cozy as I remember." He walked over to the table just to the right of the small kitchen and saw the papers sprawled all over them. He recognized the writing on them. Must've been the new book Pervy Sage was working on. He wondered if Kakashi would want to read them. They were probably from Make Out Paradise.

He touched the letters of his old teacher's name written on the first page before blinking back tears. Fucking pregnancy hormones!

"Naruto-" Sasuke began, and Naruto could hear his footsteps. He didn't want to look weak, though.

"I'm hungry." He said, wiping at his face quickly before turning back to Sasuke, a wide grin plastered over his face. It felt fake, and judging by Sasuke's expression, it must've looked it too.

"Don't do that," Sasuke said- more like ordered- and it sounded too loud in the room. Naruto looked away, the grin sliding off.

"I can do whatever I want."

Sasuke sighed and unfastened his cloak. "Yeah, true, but I can also say whatever I want, and right now I'm going to say this: If you're hurting, pretending to be happy won't help you. You saw what happened to my brother. What happened to me. What happened to so many of us during the war. Do you want to become that all over again? That's how pain festers. I know you met someone once who told you that."

Naruto felt a jolt of shock and understanding rush through him. It was true. He did know how dangerous that could be. He'd almost killed Nagato that day, because he'd hated him so much, because he'd killed someone Naruto had loved so deeply. The first person to love him unconditionally.

"I'm-"

Sasuke's expression softened, and he stepped forward, cupping the bottom of Naruto's stomach where their son's head always rested. "You have to be honest."

Naruto didn't know what came over him. He surged forward, both hands coming up to cup Sasuke's face, cradling it as though it were precious (and wasn't it?) before he tilted his head down and pressed his lips gently against Sasuke's, kissing him tenderly.

For a second, Sasuke froze, but just as Naruto was about to pull away, he felt the response. Lips that were softer than what he'd ever expected moving slowly and carefully against his own. The kiss was slow, there was no tongue, and unlike their previous kisses… well, it wasn't violent or leading anywhere. It just… was what it was. A kiss.

After a couple of seconds, Naruto pulled away just enough so that his forehead was pressed just against Sasuke's, and they were breathing the same air.

"Sasuke, I-"

Sasuke shook his head a little, blowing out enough air from between his lips to rustle Naruto's bangs. "Don't say something you might regret when you're not pumped full with pregnancy hormones," he said softly.

When Naruto opened his eyes, he could see Sasuke's were still closed. An impulse hit him, and before he could think it through, he pulled away just enough to press his lips to Sasuke's forehead. "I'd never regret it, but if it makes you feel safer, better, whatever, I'll wait. Until we have our baby. It won't be long now."

Sasuke's eyes were still closed, but there was something akin to a smile playing on his lips. Naruto had never felt safer.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: I wasn't intending to update this one as quickly as this, but I had so much good feedback from the last chapter that I couldn't help myself. So, really, it's y'alls fault. There's some SnJ smut in this chapter, but in a different way! Also a little more action. It was really fun to write! :)

Their first couple of days in his old teacher's cabin were all right. If a little tense. Naruto himself was a little tense. The bed was lumpy and not as big as the one in Sasuke's house, so they weren't able to sleep together, and Naruto had become accustomed to being held. He was a little cranky about that. That and… well. The admission that hung heavily between them.

Naruto was a little extra tense about that. What had he been about to say? Something stupid? He wasn't sure. He'd almost said- well, something he'd never ever said to anyone before. He'd seen how it all had wound up for Sakura, chasing someone she loved so much but who couldn't love her back. He didn't want to fall into the same habit as her.

Hell, it was even the same guy. What had he been thinking? Sasuke hated admissions of love. And… did he even really love Sasuke, or was it just Squirt who was making him feel this way? There was so much to think about.

Really, though, in the deepest recesses of his mind, it was so obvious. He'd chased him for years and years, literally to the ends of the earth. He'd fought him with everything he had, but hadn't been willing to kill him. Had been willing to die for him after everything. Had given up on his dreams for so long just to chase after him so that he wouldn't give up on himself.

He had loved him as his best friend, his brother, for so many years that now that line was blurred. When had he crossed the line? When had the brother, familial, best friend love turned and morphed into this so much more powerful ache in his chest?

Sure, Sasuke had hurt him plenty of times before, but now he was… different. Naruto still wasn't sure if he was capable of love in the same capacity that Naruto was known to love in, but he seemed to love Squirt already, and he'd told Naruto that it hurt him when Naruto was hurting. Did that mean that he loved him at least a little?

Or was he the same as Sakura had been for all those years, holding onto some false hope that was certain to leave him looking the fool?

But when had Naruto ever been worried about looking the fool? No. He just had to wait until after the birth, long after the birth maybe, to see if those feelings that were so strong they made him want to do anything he could just to pull one of those rare smiles from Sasuke, or a kiss… anything.

Dear god, he was no better than those girls they'd gone to school with, was he? Hopelessly pining after Sasuke. Although there was one big, very big, difference between him and them. Sasuke had fucked him. And now he was carrying his baby.

"Moron, hello? Earth to the biggest loser in the village?"

The sound of that voice had him opening his eyes slowly, blinking to awareness.

"Wha- hey! I'm not a loser!" Naruto argued loudly as he sat up carefully in the bed. He only had a couple of weeks left and the baby was almost too big to fit inside of him. At least that was how it felt. How did girls do this so easily?

"There you go," Sasuke said, looking a little relieved as he sat back on his heels, pushing a little damp piece of blond hair back from Naruto's forehead before moving to stand tall above him. "You were making horrible noises and I was worried you were trying to push our baby out your ass or something."

Naruto's entire face flushed and he placed one hand on his belly, and the other on the wall behind the bed to give him purchase to stand up a little wobbly. "You're a dick," he muttered, pushing past Sasuke and waddling towards the washroom.

"Where are you going now?" Sasuke asked, sounding a little exasperated.

"To piss! You try having a million pound boy in your belly kicking your bladder every two seconds!"

Sasuke flinched back slightly from the tone of Naruto's voice, but simply followed a safe pace behind him, leaning against the wall just outside of the small room. "Calm down," he said slowly, shaking his head. "You're almost done. Sakura will be here next week."

Sasuke heard Naruto flush the toilet and the water turn on as he washed his hands. "I'm ready for him to come out _now_ dick lunch."

Tilting his head as Naruto came stomping out of the room, there was a tiny grin playing on Sasuke's face. Naruto saw it and scowled, though he was secretly pleased to see it. "What are you smiling at, assface?"

Sasuke shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. "Dick lunch? Really?"

"It's what you are!" Naruto argued a little petulantly. He knew he was arguing with Sasuke to avoid throwing him to the ground and fucking him until he couldn't breathe. They both knew it would be too awkward what with how huge he was. Pretty much, his belly would squish Sasuke right away and neither of them would be able to breath nearly at the very beginning. He couldn't even get on his knees to give a good blow job. And if he couldn't do it, he felt like it wouldn't be fair to ask Sasuke to do it.

What the hell. How did girls deal with being so horny this far into their pregnancy?

He wanted to punch Sasuke really hard. With his dick. Wait, no. With his fist. Yeah. Yeah, like a regular guy.

"I hate you," he muttered in Sasuke's general direction as he moved towards the kitchen quite slowly. His back was aching.

"No. I think you hate that you were too dumb to fuck me properly in the first place. But it's okay, next time I'll let you get me pregnant instead, okay?"

Naruto dropped the container of milk he was drinking from and stared at it where it was all seeping all over his own foot and the linoleum floor. "Wha-"

Sasuke's deep laugh filled their home as Naruto turned to stare at him blankly. "Next time? Does that mean you want-?"

"Well… one kid doesn't really rebuild a clan, does it?"

Naruto swallowed hard and padded through the milk to where Sasuke was standing. "You want to have more Uzumaki babies?"

Sasuke's brow twitched. "They'd be more Uchiha than Uzumaki."

Naruto raised a brow of his own as he got so close to Sasuke that his belly was touching Sasuke's own flat stomach. "No. They'll be blond. Big blue eyes. Tanned. Maybe they'll even have my birth mark."

Sasuke's hand came up to cup one of Naruto's cheeks, thumb brushing against one of the whisker marks. "That's the worst case scenario," he said slowly. "But if they are blond… I guess maybe one blond boy, one dark haired girl?"

Naruto swallowed hard, his adams apple bobbing a little. "You want to have a girl? You don't know anything about girls."

Sasuke snorted slightly, leaning in and brushing their noses together. "I've known more about girls than you have."

Naruto tilted his head and nipped at Sasuke's bottom lip. "Oh yeah? Well… have you ever _been_ a girl?"

Sasuke grinned a little awkwardly, but licked at Naruto's bottom lip. "Not yet."

Naruto felt a shiver of anticipation and swallowed again. "Well… what makes you think you'd like it?"  
Sasuke reached a hand up and brushed his fingers against Naruto's side making him shiver again. "I like it when I'm a guy. And my body isn't even built to take it then. You seemed to like it as a girl."

Naruto lifted one of his own hands, cupping Sasuke's ass in his hand and massaging the muscled flesh a little. "Mm, you do like it. Why don't you try it then? Take a new body for a test drive?"

Sasuke's cheeks went a little pink, and he leaned a little closer for one moment to brush their lips together slowly.

Naruto could not ever imagine being done with the physicality. Sasuke's touch had him feeling as though he were on fire. It couldn't just be the pregnancy.

"Fine. Maybe I will try it out. Aren't you worried you're too gay to get it up for a girl?"

Naruto made a sound in the back of his throat. "I'm not gay! I'm- it's just that I like it both ways. That's all. I've touched myself to pictures of- nevermind. Just… just do it. We'll see."

Sasuke chuckled a little darkly. "Trial and error, huh?"

Naruto smiled widely and nodded. "Yeah! I can't wait to see you with tits!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but pulled away enough so that he could manipulate his own chakra.

For a second there was a _whoosh_ of chakra, and then a smoke that filled the room, making Naruto cough a little, before it cleared.

When the smoke was gone, all that was left was Sasuke. Standing in the middle of the kitchen. Wearing a little robe that exposed just a little bit of cleavage. His breasts were smaller than Naruto's had been, and he definitely still looked like Sasuke. His hair was short, but framed his rounder face nicely. His lips were fuller, just a little pouty. And what Naruto could make of his lower half was very nice indeed. Long, pale legs, and a round perky ass.

"Yeah, man. You look _fine_." He said as he waddled just a little closer.

Sasuke's cheeks were already a little red, but the flush deepened slightly at the attention.

"Thanks, I think," he said in a lighter, more melodic voice. He immediately frowned at the sound of his own voice. "Ugh, this voice."

Naruto's grin widened, and he closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around Sasuke and pulling that softer, more feminine body close. "I like it, actually."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly. "Better than me as a man?"

Rolling his eyes, Naruto lowered his head to place soft kisses along the rounded jaw. "Oh, please. As if you were ever a man, asshole."

Sasuke's expression didn't change, but Naruto felt him relax a little.

"Let's go back to the bedroom," came Naruto's slightly muffled voice against the pale skin of Sasuke's throat.

Sasuke's hand came up and he tangled his fingers, which were now a little smaller, shorter, and more refined, and he tugged Naruto towards the bedroom.

Naruto couldn't help the way he watched Sasuke's hips sway and the way that ass- perfectly shaped, and probably the perfect handful- moved as he walked. Naruto wanted to touch it so bad. It couldn't just be raging hormones. Could it?

No. He'd been attracted to Sasuke this way for a while now. He didn't know why, or when, it had started to happen, but there it was. The honest truth. Something he'd been hiding even from himself.

Before Naruto even realized what was happening, they were standing in the middle of the small bedroom. Sasuke's eyes were shining brightly in the midmorning light. He didn't look ashamed or nervous or anxious or… anything other than anticipatory. He was so different from Naruto, who had been hella nervous his first time.

"Are you just going to stand there staring the whole time, or are you going to kiss me?" Sasuke's melodic voice sounded a little petulant. Ah he was still Sasuke, after all.

They hadn't really done a lot of kissing, even though they'd been quite physical with each other. Naruto had always thought of kissing as being even more intimate than anything else they could've ever done. Well, honest kissing. Not just biting lips and sucking on tongues and all that fun stuff. The only kiss he could think of that had really been honest, was the one that they'd shared their first day in the cabin. It had been sweet, honest, almost loving. Not that Naruto loved Sasuke.

Did he?

Dear god, wrong time to think about that. Right now, he just needed to get the physical need out of himself, and then he would be allowed to obsess over what his feelings really meant afterwards.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm gonna kiss you, y'know? Just taking in the scenary."

Sasuke scowled a little at that, but reached up to unzip his top, the folds coming open to expose the tops of his breasts.

Naruto's breath caught in his throat as he stared for one moment before he was unable to keep it all to himself anymore. It was overwhelming. It was intense. Sasuke looked so… vulnerable.

Naruto wanted to take care of him. He wanted to protect him from anything bad ever happening to him for the rest of his life.

Fuck, did he love him? No. Not now. Bad, Naruto.

He closed the distance between them and surged forward to cup one soft cheek in his hand, thumb sliding slowly over a full, pink bottom lip. "You're so-"

Sasuke shook his head and closed his eyes. "Don't. Don't tell me, even if it's true, that you prefer me like this."

Naruto looked shocked for a moment but shook his head silently, something Sasuke couldn't see, and closed the distance to slant his lips against Sasuke's kissing him slowly, intentionally, trying to pour everything he was feeling into the kiss.

For a second, Sasuke was perfectly still. But then Naruto could feel him responding to the kiss, his hand coming up to grab hold of Naruto's sleep shirt in a tight fist. If he had any problems with what Naruto was trying to say through his kiss, he didn't say anything, or pull away.

Not until Naruto parted their lips so that they could both drag in desperate breaths. Naruto really hoped that Sasuke couldn't feel exactly how hard he was already, just from his kiss. It was a little embarrassing.

"I hope you have a condom," Sasuke murmured against Naruto's lips. "I don't feel like being pregnant while I'm trying to keep you safe. I mean, it would be a huge mess if neither of us could use our chakra. We'd have no hopes of trying to protect our family, keep our children safe."

Naruto swallowed hard at the word 'family', but leaned in to kiss Sasuke lightly on his pouting lips before pulling away quite reluctantly. Having Sasuke's body, in any form, pressed against him felt… really good. It felt right.

"I think- er- Jiraiya-sensei used to keep some in the drawer by the bed. He would always tell me that if I got into a pinch they're mine- ugh, I'm kind of glad he never had to know this is the pinch I was getting into."

Sasuke frowned a little. "Are you… ashamed that it's me you're getting into a pinch with?"

He could hear in Sasuke's voice, how close to the edge of being ready to run he was. Naruto didn't want him to run. He wanted this to last forever. But, unfortunately, running was Sasuke's forte. "No!" he insisted. "I just think it would be enough to give him a heart attack, is all. Y'know?"

Sasuke visibly relaxed and the atmosphere in the room lightened slightly. Naruto back up, never losing eye contact with Sasuke, and opened the drawer in the nightstand beside the bed. He finally, and reluctantly, broke eye contact to check the drawer. A breath of relief escaped him when he found one kind of raggedy looking condom package near the back. "Last one," he called out.

Sasuke's laugh filled the room. It relaxed Naruto even more. "Good. I guess we'll really have to make it count."

Naruto's expression softened as he turned around to see Sasuke's top fall to the ground. His mouth felt suddenly very dry. Sasuke was- was, as he always was. Breathtaking. All soft curves of such pale skin that Naruto could see the soft blue hue of veins beneath. It didn't bother him, though. It just reminded him that this was really happening. Sasuke was very much alive, and he was about to prove to Naruto just how alive he was.

"You know," Naruto began as he moved close to Sasuke again. "I like you the other way, too."

Sasuke's cheeks flushed a little, but he shook his head trying to look nonchalant or something. "I think you like this better," he said slowly, eyes travelling beyond Naruto's swollen belly to where his cock was straining against his boxers. It was probably very obvious, although Naruto couldn't see it himself, but the kiss had been intense. The sight of Sasuke's small breasts moving up and down with every breath, jiggling just slightly- and Naruto had never been with a woman before. Sure he'd _been_ a woman before, but he'd never been with one. So this was very different.

Idly, though.. Intensely, Naruto wondered if he needed to be more careful with Sasuke in this form than he had been with him when he'd fucked him last. Which would be hard, because Naruto kind of didn't know if he'd be able to control himself when they got intimate. Sasuke always seemed to release the animal inside of Naruto. No matter what they were doing.

"I don't," Naruto promised as honestly as he could. "You're- perfect, both ways. I don't have a preference."

Sasuke sucked in a deep breath and closed the distance between them again to grab at Naruto's face with his hand, tangling in the hair that had grown a little unruly since he'd last felt comfortable going into the village for a haircut.

"You talk too much, you know that?" Sasuke muttered before he kissed Naruto hard on the mouth, nipping at his bottom lip, and sucking it into his mouth slowly. When he released it, he licked over it a little apologetically.

Feeling a little emboldened, Naruto lifted his own hands to carefully cup one breast, noting how it was just a little smaller than a handful. The perfect size, if Naruto did say so himself. He massaged the breast gently in his hand before letting his thumb find the hard, pink nipple, and teasing just the very tip of it lightly. Sasuke gasped into his mouth and arched closer.

Naruto felt a small grin tug at the corner of his lips. He pulled back from the kiss a little, their foreheads still touching, as he repeated the motion and Sasuke's gasped turned to a deep groan. One that sounded like his usual self. "You like that?" he breathed softly.

Sasuke's eyes were closed again like he was trying to focus on the touch. "Shut up, loser," he murmured, though it lacked the anger or negative heat. He sounded like he really did like it.

Naruto felt a motion against him and he looked down, pulling his head a little away from Sasuke's, so that he could see beyond his swollen stomach. Sasuke was rubbing his legs together. It looked kind of hilarious. Naruto turned his attention back to that other boy. "What-?"

Sasuke's cheeks grew a darker pink but he shook his head. "Friction."

Naruto felt his own cheeks warm and it was definitely, definitely with arousal. "Do you- uhm, want me to- y'know- help?"

Sasuke hummed softly, pressing his curved body against Naruto's own. "Yeah. I mean… if you want."

Naruto surged forward. "Oh, I want. I want a lot."

Sasuke lifted a hand and pushed Naruto back slowly. "Get on the bed. You're too… awkward, to do this properly."

"Are you saying I'm fat?" he retorted, his defenses rising.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and pushed Naruto a little further back until the back of his knees were pressed against the hard wood of the bedframe and he had no choice but to sink onto the soft mattress.

Sasuke stood above him as Naruto scooted his butt further back onto the bed. Sasuke looked a little unsure for only a brief second, before that glint changed from unsure to sure in the blink of an eye. Sauske's hand came up to tug at his own boxers until they fell to the ground, pooled around his feet and he stood there in all his glory, completely naked.

As soon as Naruto opened his eyes to catch a glimpse of Sasuke, his mouth went dry and he found himself unable to even blink. He didn't want to look away. Sasuke was perfect.

"F-fuck," he breathed, reaching out with one hand to move his fingers over the curve of hip. Sasuke maintained eye contact with him, and even though his eyes were mismatched, Naruto didn't feel that familiar awkwardness with the rinnegan that he usually did. He just felt… enthralled.

"Come here," he finished, hand coming around Sasuke's waist to pull him closer. Sasuke went easily, climbing onto Naruto's lap.

It was hard for them to slot their bodies together with the bump between them, but Sasuke was small enough to make it work decently, and before Naruto knew it, Sasuke was throwing one leg over each of Naruto's so that he could straddle him.

"You're a lot bigger like this," Sasuke admitted as he lowered his head to brush a kiss against Naruto's collarbone. "Not fat, either. Just… big."

Naruto let a soft sound of agreement leave him and he reached between them to slide a hand down Sasuke's chest until it rested just above his core. "Can I?" he asked quietly, his voice trembling just a little bit. He wanted to do things right this time.

Sasuke swallowed hard, Naruto could hear it, but he nodded anyways, spreading his legs just a little wider and holding himself up with his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Feeling anxious, Naruto slid his hand lower through the small, soft patch of hair there and pressed a finger past Sasuke's outer lips, tensing slightly (in a good way) when he found that Sasuke was already quite wet. "I'd say you _did_ like it," he teased softly, pressing small kisses along Sasuke's shoulder and the top of his chest.

Sasuke's legs were shaking a little and his eyes narrowed a little, though it wasn't as threatening as usual. "Shut up, deadlast."

Grinning a little wolfishly, Naruto pressed his finger a little more until he felt the tip slide inside of Sasuke and he twisted the angle of his hand a little so that his thumb could work over the clit gently. "Do you like this, then?" He asked.

Sasuke gasped softly and pressed down against Naruto's hand, rolling his hips just so. "Y-yeah, you could say that this is something you're showing proficiency in," he panted.

Naruto felt arousal pool in his stomach and was suddenly aware of just how aroused he was. Sasuke like this was fucking hot. Sasuke in any way was fucking hot. How was it that someone so beautiful would be sprawled across his lap. How had he gotten so lucky? It would remain a mystery for a very long time. A mystery that he would be damned if he wouldn't solve.

But did he _love_ him? No. Don't think about that right now. Not in this moment.

Naruto pushed a second finger carefully inside of Sasuke who was shaking a little with the effort of holding himself up. Naruto was also shaking, but it was in arousal.

"You're so wet," he breathed, nipping softly at the spot where Sasuke's throat and shoulder met. He was more quickly circling his thumb against the little nub of Sasuke's clit as well, enjoying how with every downward stroke, Sasuke's inner walls gave a little pull at his fingers, convulsing slightly. It was so hot. But was it hotter than the first time he'd fingered Sasuke? It was more work, maybe, but he couldn't pick out which way he liked it better.

"Yeah, wonder why," Sasuke argued back a little weakly as he rode those fingers. "You need to talk a lot less if I'm going to get something out of this."

Naruto licked at the spot he'd been biting, and tasted the salty sweetness of sweat. "Mm, why? You trying to imagine someone else?"

Sasuke snorted a little and rolled his hips again to suck those fingers in deeper with a soft gasp. "A-as if I'd let anyone else do this to me, moron."

"I wouldn't- wouldn't want to do this with anyone else, either," Naruto admitted with a matching sound as Sasuke's hand moved from his shoulder to pull his cock from between the flap of his boxers. Those pale fingers wrapped around the throbbing cock and gave a confident pull, thumb coming to the tip and smearing the precome there around the tip.

"Looks like I'm not the only wet one," Sasuke retorted shakily as he tried to avoid the awkward silence that had settled between them.

Naruto flushed, but buried his face in Sasuke's shoulder as he lifted his hips into the touch, trying to get more friction. "Shut up, dickface."

Sasuke snorted softly but aside from that the only sounds that filled the room were rather lewd. Slapping and wet, and soft breaths. It was pushing both of them closer to the edge.

"Put the condom on," Sasuke murmured. "I want you inside now."

Naruto blinked a little blearily but reached, with a shaking free hand, for the condom he'd dropped at his side. He lifted it to his mouth and tore it open. He didn't want to stop touching Sasuke until the absolute last moment. "I- me too. Me too, asshole, me too."

He'd never worn a condom before, so there was some fumbling as he tried to figure out how to slide it over his engorged dick. Sasuke was staring down at him like he was fascinating. "Here, let me help you. You can't even see."

Naruto flushed and let Sasuke take over. It was true. He _couldn't_ see what he was doing. Sasuke seemed to have an easier time of it, sliding it over Naruto's cock and then giving it an apologetic stroke. It felt… weird. A little dulled from the last touch, but it would be worth it to be inside of Sasuke like this.

"How do you want-?" Sasuke said slowly, pulling back, Naruto's fingers sliding out of him.

Naruto's cheeks were so red that they felt like they were on fire. "I guess- like this?" Naruto said slowly. "I can't- I don't think we can do it the same way we did last time. My belly is too big."

Sasuke chuckled softly and nodded, lifting himself up and holding Naruto's cock gently in his hand as he stared down at him. "You ready?"

Naruto licked his lips and stared up at Sasuke a little desperately, his blue eyes blown nearly black, his lips parted, cheeks flushed. "Are _you_?"

Sasuke nodded and slowly began to spread himself open as he sank down onto the thick cock beneath him. "I've- ah… Been ready for a while. I won't break."

Naruto's hands were holding Sasuke's waist tightly as he helped him lower onto his lap until he was fully seated. They both were tensed, holding perfectly still as they breathed in tandem.

"I'm- wow," Naruto gasped as he did his best not to move even a single millimeter so as not to hurt Sasuke. He knew that Sasuke had said that he wouldn't break, but he remembered what it had been like their first time, when he'd lowered himself onto Sasuke's dick. And, not to toot his own horn, but his was bigger. He knew it had to sting.

Even with the condom on, Naruto was able to feel how tight and hot Sasuke was. Just like the last time they'd done this. But it was different. This time, Naruto was taking Sasuke not just because he was horny, but because he desperately felt like he had something to prove to him.

And Sasuke- well, the older boy had decided to make himself vulnerable for Naruto. Do something that he never would've imagined, just because he thought Naruto might prefer it.

Wait- did he love him back? No. Stop thinking about that during sex.

They remained suspended like that, just staring at each other, both looking absolutely ridiculous with their mouths hanging open, eyes half-lidded, clutching each other, as though if they stopped holding each other, they'd fall apart.

"You're- ah, Naruto, you're-"

"S-Sasuke… you're so- I- I-"

But neither of them could finish a thought before Sasuke tilted his head and captured Naruto's lips in his own, and began to move his hips up and down, pushing and pulling Naruto deeper inside of him with each movement of his hips. "That's- yes, yes," Sasuke was murmuring into their kiss.

Naruto was staring unashamedly at the other boy. He'd never been so enthralled by such beauty before. "Yes, Sasuke, try- a-ah…! Try pushing forward, too. You'll hit all your best spots. That's what I- ah..! Did when we- the first time."

Sasuke nodded, his short hair sticking to his forehead from the sweat, as he pushed forward with each downward thrust, rubbing his clit against Naruto's pelvis with each movement. "It's good, really good," Sasuke breathed, letting his head fall back as he moved.

Naruto wasn't still either. He was pushing his hips up. Matching Sasuke with every thrust, guiding those pale hips back down on him with an extremely tight grip on the pale skin. Surely there would be fingerprints there tomorrow, but Naruto wasn't sorry. Any other girl (not that Sasuke was a girl) probably would've pointed out that it was too tight a grip, but Sasuke seemed to like it. His thighs were clenched around Naruto's, and his breasts were pressed tight to Naruto's chest.

His throat was covered in small love bites, the shape of Naruto's mouth, and that just spurred Naruto on to move faster, more aggressively. He wanted Sasuke. All of him. Forever.

"S-Sasuke, I'm gonna… y'know…" he panted.

Sasuke's head was tilted back, but when Naruto spoke, he straightened himself a little, and opened his eyes. His dark eye was glowing a deep red, and Naruto wondered if he was looking to see what the next movement would be. He loved it. He loved all of this.

Fuck. He loved Sasuke. No, no, no. Not the time.

"Me too," Sasuke moaned with a particularly sharp thrust down.

Naruto tried to match thrust for thrust, but Sasuke had grown erratic. He was more rubbing himself against Naruto then thrusting. It was really working for Naruto, because at the base of his cock where he wasn't protect via the condom, he could feel the wetness pooling there. It was erotic.

"Come for me, Sasuke," he said breathlessly, and almost as soon as he said it, he felt a convulsing around his cock, and a gush of wetness over his thighs.

"N-Naruto," Sasuke chanted as he tilted his head forward and pressed a sloppy kiss against Naruto's lips.

It was enough for Naruto. Condom or no, it was so perfect that Naruto was falling to pieces and shuddering hard, so hard his back ached, as he pushed up and came hard, holding himself perfectly still and as deep inside of Sasuke, filling the condom.

As they both came down from their highs, they were clinging to each other. Naruto felt so sensitive that it was a little uncomfortable, but he didn't want to pull away from Sasuke. The last time they'd done it, it had ended so abruptly that he hadn't had the time to really enjoy the aftermath.

He could feel how Sasuke was trying to catch his breath and a couple of minutes of just holding each other, Sasuke lifted himself off of Naruto's softening dick with a bit of a grimace. Always the worst part, separating.

"That was…" Naruto began slowly, as he reached down to awkwardly pull off the condom.

Sasuke nodded, glancing down at his bruised body. "We'll be doing that again," Sasuke agreed. "Without the condom next time. I want to feel what you felt that first time."

Naruto flushed and licked his lips. "What happens if you… y'know?"

Sasuke shrugged slightly and offered Naruto something of an awkward grin. "Then we have another."

Naruto felt something swell in his chest and he felt the sudden need to blurt his feelings out. He was so close to knowing how he truly felt.

"Sasuke, I l-" But out of the corner of his vision, he saw something move from just outside their window.

"Shit, Sasuke move!" He gasped as he jumped up from the bed, arms coming around Sasuke's waist and pulling him back with him.

Before either of them knew what was happening, the front of their little hideaway was on fire. "What-" Naruto exclaimed looking around. "How… How are we getting out?" He asked, grabbing for Sasuke's robe off the ground and shoving it into his hands as that feminine body morphed back into a very male, very angry Sasuke.

"I thought no one else knew about this?" He said loudly, grabbing Naruto by the wrist and yanking him out the back door and into the woods.

"I- didn't know anyone did? I just saw- out of the corner of my eye! Someone was there, watching us," he breathed anxiously. All of a sudden he felt something in his belly clench tight, and his entire body convulsed.

"Oh my god," he said as he doubled over.

"C'mon, idiot, we can't stop here!" Sasuke said as he pulled insistently on Naruto's wrist.

"Sasuke- something's wrong!" He moaned as his eyes watered in pain.

What was happening? Was something wrong with Squirt? He was only 38 weeks, but that was far enough along that he was able to go into labour, but how would he give birth without Sakura?

Sasuke paled, even whiter than he was ordinarily. "What's happening?" He urged as he pulled Naruto closer and wrapped an arm around him.

"I-I don't know," Naruto whispered as the pain wracked him again. "We need to get to the hospital."

_Please, don't let anything happen to this innocent baby_ he thought anxiously.

_Please don't let anything happen to Sasuke._ Came the second thought.

_Please don't let me die before I tell Sasuke how I feel_. Was the last thought to bubble to the surface of his mind before the pain struck him again and the darkness at the edge of his vision took over and he fell into unconsciousness.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: SQUIRT IS HERE. Haha, freaking finally.

When Naruto came to, only a few moments later, Sasuke was carrying him. It was on his back, which wasn't comfortable, but was better than trying to walk. It reminded him a little of when Kakashi had carried him back to Konoha after their first battle at the Valley of the End. It had been the worst day of his life.

But this day would be infinitely worse if he lost Squirt. Sasuke would probably never speak to him again, and he'd never be able to- if he lost his baby- what would he do? It would be worse than dying himself. It would make him wish he'd died.

They continued travelling, moving as quickly as Sasuke could, Sasuke's breaths as heavy as Naruto's as they moved north. If Naruto remembered correctly, there was a cave up this way. Where Nagato had hidden himself during the battle with the Pains. But they had no Sakura. How would Naruto be able to-

Just then another contraction tightened his entire body, making him gasp loudly and squeeze his eyes shut. "S-Sasuke," he breathed out, clutching at his friend's shoulder. "I'm d-definitely-"

Sasuke nodded, letting out a shaking breath. "I know. I know. I'm not an idiot like you."

Naruto chuckled a little shakily and pressed a cheek against the back of Sasuke's neck in hopes of cooling down some. Sasuke was just as hot as he was. "You're going to- to insult me when I'm in labour with your demon spawn?" he asked breathlessly.

Adjusting Naruto's weight on his back, Sasuke turned his head just a little. "Until the day you die, dead last."

Naruto knew it was incredibly important that, while Sasuke was trying to rescue him, he didn't let on to how frightened or in pain he was. It would only serve to distract Sasuke. And that would hardly be helpful.

Spotting the cave in the distance, Naruto lifted a clammy hand to point at it. "Take us there. You can use your chakra to hide us."

Sasuke nodded and headed in that direction. "It won't be the spa you imagined," he said with a false lightness to his voice.

Naruto laughed weakly and squeezed his grip around Sasuke's shoulders tighter. He was afraid. How had Sakura planned to get this baby out of him, and why hadn't they come up with a contingency plan? This was so stupid. Along with hurting and being afraid, he was angry. He was angry at himself for not being more prepared.

Unfortunately for all three of them, he was the number one most surprising ninja. Not the number on most organized ninja. Fuck.

"Sasuke, hurry," he pleaded in a moment of uncharacteristic weakness. "I don't want them to find us."

When Sasuke's head turned slightly this time, Naruto could see the red of the sharingan and the purple of the rinnegan, and knew he couldn't have been in better hands. Who else would be able to figure out who was attacking them?

"I don't think we're being followed," Sasuke said with confidence. Naruto lifted his head and glanced behind them.

"But then… why would they set fire to the Pervy Sage's house and not follow us?"

Sasuke shrugged, careful not to dislodge Naruto. "I'm not sure. Maybe they know they're no match for me."

Naruto felt a familiar warmth blossom in his chest at Sasuke child like comment. "Modest, are you?"

Sasuke flushed and shook his head. "Of course I meant that my Susano'o was too powerful for them last time. I think I have an idea of who it is, though."

Naruto tensed a little, and just as he was about to ask another question, a ripple of pain grabbed at him and he clung tight to Sasuke. "H-hurry, we have to get to that cave."

They made it to the cave within the next couple of minutes, and Sasuke carefully released his grip on Naruto so that he could stand more firmly on two feet. "What do we do now?" Naruto asked shakily.

Sasuke stared at Naruto in mild disbelief. "Moron. It was your idea to come to this place, and you don't know what you should do?"

"W-well, it's not like Sakura-chan is here to help me give birth!" he argued hotly.

Sasuke flinched slightly, his eyes widening a little. "Give birth?" He asked slowly. "You mean you're in _labour_?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and rested a hand on his belly. "Did you think I was just being dramatic?" he asked coolly, fingers tightening into a fist against the fabric of his sleep shirt. He missed his orange jacket.

Sasuke sighed and looked up towards the sky as though maybe some dead Uchiha would give him the answers he needed. "Shit."

Naruto moved to sit on the ground with a bit of a wince."I have… an idea. But it's a bad one."

Turning back towards Naruto, Sasuke raised a brow. "All of your ideas lately have been bad ones. Let's hear it."

Naruto looked away. It was mildly embarrassing. "What if- what if I did it the normal way?"

Sasuke's arm whipped out and his hand came to rest on Naruto's shoulder, shaking him lightly. "Wha- you mean use that jutsu?"

Naruto swallowed hard. "I know that Sakura-chan said it was dangerous to use it, to use any chakra, but I don't see how we have a choice here. And it's not like you're going to cut me out and save our baby.

Shaking his head, Sasuke made an unintelligible sound and tightened his grip on Naruto's shoulder. "I can't- Maybe if I still wanted you dead, which I don't, but not now. Especially not now."

A warmth bloomed in Naruto's chest and he closed his eyes so that Sasuke couldn't see just how pleased that made him. It meant- maybe Sasuke… maybe the feelings that Naruto had begun to think were useless were not.

Thinking back, he wondered about the thoughts he'd had before his first contraction had taken away his ability to have a coherent thought. _Don't let me die before I get to tell Sasuke how I really feel_. Or something. What had that been about?

Just because they'd just- with Sasuke in that form- they'd both felt vulnerable, right? That was it. It wasn't like they were falling in love over having a baby together. Naruto could easily blame it all on the hormones.

But he wasn't sure that he wanted to. There was more there than just hormones, he thought. Even when he'd thought he was in love with Sakura, he'd never felt more like he wanted to just… follow someone to the depths of the earth just to tell them that their life was worth living. That they deserved love. That they already had it. And that they just needed to open up their eyes and see that Naruto was exactly the person that was going to make every next second worth living through the one before.

It was a childish thought, maybe, but he wondered if Sasuke could see it in his face. He hoped not. He didn't want to just go around admitting things if he didn't know they were reciprocated.

"Sasuke, I don't have a choice. Either you cut me open and I probably die. Or I use that jutsu, and we both maybe survive. It's the only chance we have. Kurama will lend me strength, and even you can lend me chakra. I won't go out without a fight. This baby needs us both!"

Sasuke was staring at him with eyes blown wide open. It reminded Naruto a little of what he'd looked like just a little while earlier, and he thought- he thought that, ordinarily, it would've made Sasuke look beautiful. Right now, though, he looked angry. Angry and afraid. It set Naruto more on edge than he already was.

"Okay," Sasuke said in a heavy breath, looking away a little. "I guess- we don't really have a choice, do we?"

Naruto shook his head and reached out a hand to cover Sasuke's comfortingly. "Don't worry. You couldn't kill me. I doubt your baby can, either."

Sasuke snorted a little bit of laughter and squeezed Naruto's hand.

Just then the wave of pain rolled over Naruto again and he squeezed his eyes shut. "I should do it soon. Now. The pain- it's coming more quickly. Why didn't Sakura-chan warn me about how bad this was going to hurt?"

Sasuke raised a brow and helped Naruto into a sitting position. "I think everyone knows labour hurts. Just think of it as training."

Peering open one watering eye, Naruto scowled. "I can't wait until this is you."

Laughing softly, Sasuke shook his head. "It's okay. It's only going to hurt for a little while longer. And it will be worth it. You'll get to see your baby."

Naruto's scowl deepened. "Since when are you all wise and… smart and stuff?" he asked, frustrated with the situation.

"I always have been those things," Sasuke said with a shrug and a small grin. "But especially today."

Scowl softening a little, Naruto tilted his head to the side slightly. "Why today?"

"I get to meet my son today."

Naruto flushed slightly and swallowed hard. "Oh." It made his chest ache slightly. He really didn't want to die. He wanted to raise this baby with this man. He wanted this life. More than he'd ever realized.

"Okay, asswipe," he breathed shakily as he moved to stand a little awkwardly, legs bowed uncomfortably. "I'm transforming."

Sasuke stood with him. "Do you want me to help you?"

Naruto hated asking for help. He'd tried a few times when he'd been younger and in desperate need of it, and the adults had always turned him away, but now- now he had to think of his son. And Sasuke wasn't going to turn him away. It wouldn't really, really hurt his pride, would it? He needed the chakra to keep Squirt alive.

Sighing heavily Naruto reluctantly nodded. "Yeah, you can help me." He offered Sasuke a trembling hand.

Sasuke took his hand and almost immediately, Naruto felt a cooling presence slipping down his back and settling in his abdomen. Where his own chakra was hot and demanding, Sasuke's was soft and soothing. He felt like, for the first time since his contractions had started, that he could do it.

He was going to be a father, and fuck him if he died in the process.

He joined his hands together, never releasing Sasuke's, and formed the hand signs for his jutsu.

His whole body curled in on itself as he felt it transform to something that felt- well, it felt more comfortable. He was still standing bowlegged, but at least he wasn't feeling like he was going to shit out a watermelon.

As much, anyways.

He collapsed into Sasuke's arms with eyes closed again and shivered slightly. In this form, even with Kurama's chakra flowing through him, he felt colder. Was it Sasuke's chakra?

Who knew.

"I'm okay," he breathed out as Sasuke pushed some sticky, blond hair behind his ear and helped him back onto the ground.

"Does it still hurt?" Sasuke asked stupidly. Naruto stared at him blankly.

"No. It feels like a rainbow."

Sasuke flushed slightly. "Well, now I kind of hope it hurts, moron."

Naruto flashed him a grin before a terrible wave of tightness rolled over him. "Oh shit," he panted. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Sasuke looked a little green around the gills at the thought, but nodded and looked around the cave. "I can grab- there's nothing here! Wait, don't puke here! I'll bring you to the corner, and you can puke there."

Naruto held a hand over his mouth, but nodded. Sasuke helped him half up and together they stumbled to the corner just in time for Naruto to empty the small contents of his stomach.

"Ugh," Sasuke muttered, holding Naruto's hair back. "You would be better if you could have shorter hair for this. I can't deal with puking."

Naruto offered him a withering look, although it was weak, as he wiped the bile from his lips. "Yeah, it's fun for me, though. Y'know. I just love how your son makes me puke."

Sasuke flushed, but helped Naruto back over to the middle of the cave. "Are you going to be okay?"

Naruto nodded. "I feel better in this body. Like I can do it. But I'm not a hundred percent sure _what_ to do."

Looking mildly panicked, Sasuke stared at Naruto. "You didn't read those books I got you?"

Naruto sighed and looked incredulously at his friend. "I must've missed the one titled 'Stuck in a cave with your baby daddy? This is how to push a baby out of your pretend vagina!"

The flush on Sasuke's face (already fairly prominent thanks to his pale skin) deepened and he looked away. "Right. Well, I did read some of those books, though I did kind of gloss over some of the grosser birth stuff, seeing as how I wasn't expecting… this."

Naruto let out a pained grunt as another contraction wracked his body. He squeezed Sasuke's hand impossibly tighter. "F-fuck," he gasped as he shook with the effort of holding himself in this form.

"I don't know what I'm going to do when it starts to hurt more than this," he admitted glancing over at Sasuke.

By this point, what with the vomiting and the contractions (and thanks in part to the mechanics of the jutsu), his long hair was tickling his shoulders and sticking uncomfortably to his face. He wanted to brush it away, but one hand was clutching at his belly, blunt nails scraping at the sensitive, stretched skin through the thin layer of clothing there, and the other was holding onto Sasuke for dear life.

"You're using a lot of my chakra," Sasuke gasped himself. He was also sweating. Naruto was mildly worried that he was taking too much, but then a gush of- of something he was glad he couldn't see spilled out from between his legs.

Sasuke jumped a little and Naruto flushed darkly. "Don't look!" he yelled, pulling his legs together.

"Moron, it's probably just… you know, the water breaking."

That really didn't make Naruto feel better. He wanted it to be over. Sure, it might be worth it in the end, but right now? Really disgusting.

"It's just going to get grosser!" He whined as he tilted his head back and felt tears slide from his eyes to the side of his face, and then into his hair. He felt even worse, knowing he was showing such weakness.

"I wish I could just summon a clone to go and get Sakura-chan," he panted as he turned his head away from Sasuke so that he couldn't see him cry.

"No. Absolutely not. Those crazy people are still out there, and besides. You're sucking half my chakra just by being in that form."

The hand on his belly tightened into a balled fist and Naruto felt a wave of anger wash over him. "Why is the village, the same one we've spent our lives protecting, trying to kill us and our baby?" He asked no one in particular.

It wasn't something that he'd known for sure, but he'd caught an inkling of a sight of the person who had bombed their house, and he thought he'd recognized them from the elder's office.

"What?" Sasuke responded, reaching down to cup Naruto's cheek and turning his head to face him. "What are you talking about, dumbass? We don't know that it's not just _one_ person. One crazy person who maybe doesn't like us."

"No. It's the elders. I can just… feel it. I thought I'd felt a shift in nature energy when I'd been in the Hokage tower to visit Kakashi-sensei, but there's no way- a-ahh!-" he paused as another wave of pain wracked his body. "There's no way he'd go after us!"

Sasuke's eyes flashed red and he frowned. "You think- you think they're trying to make sure no Uchiha line is created?" he asked slowly.

It was obvious. It was something that Sasuke had thought about before. For all Naruto knew, it was his greatest fear. After what they'd made Itachi do, could they really have the gall to stop him from ever having a family ever again? Why would they do that? Sure, the Sharingan was strong, but they'd never- well, of course they'd tried to lock Naruto away in Mt. Miyaboku, but… that was different. Was it?

Were they truly so afraid of a Uchiha and Uzumaki cross? Just because he was going to be so powerful? It wasn't like he was going to be a beast or a Jinchuuriki (Naruto would never allow that of his son), he was just going to be a normal kid who loved ramen and tomato sandwiches, and if Sasuke had his way, a lot of kunai practice.

Just a normal kid.

Naruto felt an additional stab of pain unlike the ones before, and curled into himself, only his grip on Sasuke keeping him grounded. "I c-can't…" he breathed.

Sasuke tried to, inconspicuously, look between Naruto's legs before he turned, looking a little green around the gills again, and swallowed hard. "I don't think it's going to be that much longer.

Naruto tried to sit up a little, tried to peer between his own legs, and let out a shudder as he realized that sitting up a little made the pressure in his abdomen loosen a little. "This- this is better," he panted.

Sasuke nodded and moved so that he was sitting behind Naruto a little, still holding his hand tightly. "Okay, okay, we can do this. I'm a great shinobi, the last of the Uchiha for at least thirty more seconds, and you're the future hokage, right?"

Naruto nodded, letting out a garbled laugh as he shifted his hips awkwardly and uncomfortably a little. "I should've said something earlier when I felt those flutters," he was chanting. "They hurt a little bit, but then… you were there and you were naked and we were- well, y'know. And I didn't care about them as much, but if I'd done that, then we wouldn't be here. Like this. About to have our son birthed in a godforsaken cave that once housed a dead god."

Sasuke looked confused even if Naruto couldn't see his face. In fact, Sasuke was glad that Naruto couldn't see his face. It was contorted a little with the effort of sharing his chakra, and he was aching to do something, _anything_ to ease his friend's pain.

"I can't- I have to push," he panted. He was mildly worried that it was too early to do that but, since neither of them had focused on the birthing portion of the pregnancy, he just had to go with instinct.

Sasuke pressed an awkward, yet sweet, kiss to the top of his head. "Okay. If you think- just not too hard at first, okay? Be careful, because if you push too hard, you can hurt him."

Naruto curled his body forwards, away from Sasuke a little (which he didn't like) and gave a gentle push. Nothing happened. Clearly Sasuke had no clue what he was talking about. Naruto scowled a little, sweat sliding from his upper lip into his mouth, filling it with a bit of a salty taste.

"That's not good enough," Naruto whispered before arching forward and bearing down not as hard as he could, but certainly harder than before. He felt something shift. It eased his pain momentarily, before it reared its ugly head again and he cried out.

Great, so now instead of calling him an idiot, Sasuke would probably think he was weak too. And he felt it in that moment. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so weak.

"I feel him moving," Naruto gasped as he bore down again. Sasuke reached forward as far as he could, with the arm regenerated with Hashirama's cells, and touched at the false vagina as he pushed again. He had to resist the urge to yank his hands back as he felt something hard and sticky at his fingertips.

"Oh, my god," Sasuke breathed as he moved out from behind Naruto to his side, never releasing his grip. "I can see him."

Naruto let out a bit of a sobbing gasp. He felt like he was being ripped in half. "D-don't look!" He cried out. There was very little shame left in him at this point, but eventually he did want Sasuke to look at him without seeing a baby sliding out. Gross.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. But right now it is so, so important that you hold this jutsu, okay? So hold onto me, call on your demon fox, whatever you have to do, but don't turn back into yourself."

Naruto nodded. He could taste sweat and tears, and even a little blood where he'd bitten down on his bottom lip. "I'm gonna give you a real good push," he panted as he began to bear down.

Sasuke nodded and held his hand gently over the top of their baby's head. "I'm ready," he said, never taking his eyes off of the bloodied and goopied blond haired baby.

Naruto gave the biggest push he could, his free hand clutching at his thighs as he held his legs up to his chest and just pushed and pushed and pushed.

"He's coming out! There's his head, his shoulders, his- oh, his legs, and he's out!"

Naruto didn't need Sasuke to tell him he was out. The need to bear down desperately had ached over him and worn off.

Sasuke released his hand. And, the very moment he did, the jutsu disappeared and a very male Naruto fell back against the cold stone. "I need- he's not crying-"

Sasuke shook his head and tapped their baby on the back very lightly and almost just like that, wails filled the cave.

Naruto felt more tears prickling at his eyes. He'd always been a crier, but really?

He reached out two shaking hands. "Let me see him," he gasped as he lowered himself back to the ground.

Shaking his head, Sasuke moved closer. He'd shrugged off his shirt and wrapped it around their baby. They were both sweaty and (Naruto) red, or (Sasuke) paler than usual. "You can't hold him yet," he said softly. He was staring at the baby with awe.

Naruto frowned. "Why not?"

Sasuke shifted until he was right at Naruto's chest level. "You're shaking. I'll put him on your chest."

That appeased Naruto a little. It was true, his arms and legs were shaking and he was so hot and cold all at the same time. "Ok. I just- oh, he's blond like me!"

Sasuke smiled down at him and nodded. "Yeah, but when his eyes were open, they were dark like mine."

Naruto let out a soft laugh. "I guess that means he'll have the power of the Sharingan after all."

Sasuke looked as exhausted as Naruto felt. "Do you think you can walk yet? I can't carry both of you."

Naruto nodded and shifted his weight. Sasuke lifted their son up into his arms and offered Naruto a hand. "We just have to get to the hospital. My chakra will be replenished any minute-" he began before he fell back and a wave of nausea hit him. "Oh god, maybe- just take him to the hospital. I'll stay here until I can walk."

Sasuke looked torn. He looked like he knew that the best shot they had of all three of them making it out together was for him to take their baby to the hospital. They needed to make sure he was okay, after all, he'd only cried for a few seconds.

"I-"

Naruto shook his head and settled himself on his knees. "I've survived worse than this," he said confidently.

Sasuke glanced down at limp baby in his arms. "Okay- but hurry up, okay?"

Naruto nodded, and Sasuke ran out of the cave, clutching their son.

_I'm sorry,_ Naruto thought as another wave of nausea hit him and he fell onto his hands and knees. _I'm not strong enough_.

He lowered himself down until he was pressed belly and cheek to the ground, and sighed. "I guess this is how I go."


	15. Chapter 15

AN:This chapter is so bad. I'm so sorry, guys! I worked really hard on it, but I'm not even a little happy with how it turned out. Also, please no one kill me for how cheesily Naruto named their son lol. It came to me and I ran with it. My partner already teased me about it like a lot T_T

anyways, this isn't over! Still dramu and an eventual decent ending to come! Keep on reading!

When Naruto came to consciousness again, he was breathing heavily and an ache had settled over his entire body. He was grappling at his consciousness, trying to remember why he was in such a cold place.

He opened his eyes and looked behind him. There were gross things there. He lowered his hand to his belly and jerked a little in surprise. That was right! Squirt was- oh god, Sasuke had taken him to the hospital. Was he okay? He had looked absolutely perfect the last time Naruto had seen him. All blond hair and dark eyes. But he hadn't cried long enough. And his skin had been an off colour. So maybe he was sick- no. Naruto wouldn't bring himself to think about that. He was with Sakura now, and Sasuke, and probably old lady Tusnade, too.

He just had to get there to meet them. He was _not_ going to sink into despair. He'd never done that before, and now- now he had more to live for.

He had a son.

Love, unlike anything he'd ever known, bloomed in his chest. It gave him strength. He stood up on shaking legs, and closed his eyes against the pain in his abdomen. What was happening to him? His whole body was screaming to be female again, like it wasn't done, but he didn't have enough control over his chakra in the moment to transform back. Not even with Kurama's help. It was too unstable. Who knew what might happen to him?

He stumbled awkwardly, knees bumping together, towards the entrance of the cave. He had to get to Squirt. He needed to see that face again. No matter what.

He hobbled a little further, stepping out of the cave and blinking blearily in the sunlight. Had such little time really passed? To Naruto, it felt as though it had been a week. Or weeks. He didn't feel like the same person who had fucked Sasuke that morning.

What was happening to him?

His thoughts, and vision, were blurry around the edges, darkness creeping in. As he tried to climb down from the hill, he tripped on one of the larger rocks, and feel to his knees, scraping them. But he didn't feel any pain that could be comparable to that of the pain in his abdomen. He just wanted… Squirt. Sasuke. His family.

Naruto pushed himself back up and began to walk, more like stumble, towards the hospital. If he could just get out of the forest… the hospital was pretty close.

A thought occurred to him as he was stumbling over roots and stones. He wondered if this was how hopeless his own parents had felt at the end of their lives, trying and trying to save their child, loving him, and not being able to survive it.

No. He couldn't become them. He didn't want to leave his son all alone. He wouldn't sacrifice himself for absolutely nothing."I'm comin', Squirt. Don't think your dad is leaving you behind. I'll never leave you behind."

Naruto could see the exit of the forest. It wasn't that far away. If he could just get there, maybe one of the villagers would see him and help him. After all, his legs were covered in things he'd rather not be aware of, and he was scratched and bleeding on his arms and face from falling and from branches. He wasn't the same attractive teenager that had roamed the village even only a few days earlier.

He just- it had to work. He needed to get to his family.

A shock of pain from his abdomen surprised him and he fell to one knee. What was that? It felt like a contraction, but when he'd had them before- it couldn't be a contraction. He'd already had his baby.

"F-fuck..!" He cursed as he rested his head against a tree and felt a burning sting of tears at the corners of his eyes. What the fuck was happening to him? All this, just because he'd had sex? Was it some kind of karmic punishment?

"I'll never have sex again if I can just get to the hospital," he promised no one in particular, shakily. "I swear!"

"That seems a little drastic, don't you think?" Came a familiar voice from behind him. Naruto whipped his head around, but all he could see for the first couple of seconds was a pink and green blur.

Blinking several times, and doing his best not to throw up on her feet, Naruto squinted up. "Sakura-chan?" He asked, feeling as though he must've been hallucinating.

"Oh, good. So you do still have some sense in you," she admonished with a tsk of her tongue. She knelt down to where he was on all fours, and brushed a little hair away from his face where sweat and blood had made it stick.

"Naruto…" She began with a sigh. "You look awful."

Naruto almost choked on a laugh as he shook his head slowly. "I'm glad you think so. Guys love to hear that from pretty girls."

Sakura sighed at him again. "You should have come to the hospital instead of hiding in that cave."

Naruto frowned slightly. "How did you know-?"

Sakura shook her head and helped to roll Naruto over onto his back. "Sasuke-kun told me."

"They're- they're at the hospital, then?" He asked with a sudden surge of energy, and he tried to sit up.

Unfortunately, Sakura was much stronger than him, and she used one hand to keep him pinned down. "They're fine. Your son is perfect. He just had a little blockage in his sinuses, but he's fine now. He was crying away when I left."

Naruto breathed out in relief. "You shouldn't have left them, they're in danger! I think-"

Sakura ran her hand, which was now glowing a calming green, over his chest. Naruto could feel his cuts and scrapes healing. It was a wonderful warmth. "They'll be fine, Tsunade is with them."

Naruto relaxed a little. It was going to be okay, if the old granny was with them. He loved Sakura, but she was no match for the old lady that had saved so many lives.

"Okay, okay," he breathed as he closed his eyes.

Sakura shook him by the shoulder lightly. "You can't go to sleep right now, you idiot," she chastised.

Naruto peeked open one dull, squinted, blue eye. "I'm so tired, Sakura-chan," he murmured.

She tapped him lightly on the cheek. "Tell me where the pain is, I'll heal you as best I can, but you can't sleep yet."

Naruto let out a shaking breath. "It feels like I'm in labour again. Only worse, since I don't have the chakra to turn back into a girl. Sasuke helped me before, but- you know."

Sakura paled a little. "Naruto. Listen. When you gave birth, were you able to push out the placenta?"

Naruto made a face and turned his head away from his friend. "I don't think that's something we should talk about," he insisted. "It's gross. Besides, I don't even know what that is."

Sakura made a frustrated sound. "It sounds like you're still- ugh, Naruto, you're not done with this giving birth thing! We have to get that placenta out of you. I'm willing to bet that you're going to be septic if it stays in there much longer!"

Groaning and clutching his belly again as pain wracked him, Naruto rolled towards Sakura. "Sakura-chan, please help me." He pleaded as his breathing stuttered. "It hurts."

Sakura gathered him up and picked him up as though he were a weightless child. Which, Naruto thought a little hysterically, to her he probably was. Sakura was super strong! She would be able to carry him in a way that even Sasuke hadn't been able to.

He closed his eyes as the rocking motion of her sailing through the air, trying to gently carry him to the hospital, soothed him. He had no idea how long they were in the air for, or how long it took to get to the hospital, or even… well, what happened to him once they got there, but when he came to he was wrapped in blankets, an IV in his arm, and monitors beeping around him. He still felt a little woozy and groggy, but it was infinitely better than the pain he last remembered.

When he peeked his eyes open a little wider, he saw that familiar dark-haired shadow sitting next to his bed. "Hey bastard," he muttered a little weakly, his voice so quiet despite how loud he was trying to speak. It shocked him a little. He wondered if he had really been in such danger.

Of course he'd had many near death experiences in his life, but this last one… it had been so much more real. So much more dangerous, he'd really thought… it was the end.

Sasuke's head turned sharply (and Naruto thought it must hurt) to face him. He looked awful, there were bags under his eyes, and his eyes were red from lack of sleep. "Idiot, you almost scared me to death!" He said, though the tone of relief belied his anger.

Grinning a little, Naruto gestured to the machines and wires and tubes around him. "What's with the fuss?"

Sasuke looked away for a minute, and sighed. "Sakura was sure you were going to die. You had gone septic from holding in the- well, she said she tried to explain it to you, but you were delirious."

Naruto flushed slightly as he remembered the conversation. "Yeah, I kinda remember. The placenta thing. God, it was so gross. I was disgusting. You'll probably never want to touch me again."

Sasuke's lips quirked up a little. "Actually, I think that's your own fault. Sakura said that when she got to you, you were promising to never have sex again, as long as you got to live."

Naruto's flush deepened a little and he scowled slightly. "That was between me and god!" He said, and this time his voice was a little louder.

Sasuke's eyes softened a little and he reached out for Naruto's hand. "You haven't asked about your son yet."

Naruto's eyes widened. Right! "Squirt! How is he? Sakura-chan told me it was a normal kind of… blockage? He's still okay, right?"

Sasuke couldn't help it, he grinned back at Naruto's enthusiasm. "He's fine. And that's thanks to you."

Naruto shook his head. "If you hadn't leant me your chakra, I never would have been able to hold that form. Squirt would've died."

Sasuke paled a little, but he squeezed Naruto's hand tightly. "Then I guess it's good that we're such good parents already, huh?" He said with a small, tight, smile.

Naruto relaxed a little. "Yeah. We both lived past our son's first day. Already doing better than my folks."

Sasuke laughed again and shook his head. "I think you're out of the woods for now, but maybe I ought to go and get Sakura to double check on you."

Naruto shook his head and tried to sit up with a wince. His abdomen felt tight when he tried to move. Curiously, he pulled up the blanket and took a peek. There was a long, almost healed, incision going across his lower abdomen. "O-oh! What's that?" He asked in surprise.

Sasuke looked away as though it were painful for him to see the mark. "Sakura had to cut into you to heal you."

Naruto let out a breath and dropped the blanket. "She's getting good at that," he said with a tight smile.

Sasuke sighed, but nodded. "She is. But I don't care what she has to do, as long as you're still- I mean, I know I tried to kill you a while ago, but now-"

Naruto squeezed Sasuke's hand. Sasuke looked a little hysterical now. It was almost comical. "I'm fine now," he said slowly. "We're okay. We both survived, and our baby is okay. Our son. Who we should name."

Sasuke relaxed, and looked down to where they were holding hands. "You don't like Squirt anymore?"

Naruto laughed and as he did so, it sent a jolt of pain through him and he winced. "Not forever!" He insisted. "It was just until he came out and we would be able to figure out a better name for him."

Sasuke shook his head. "You're exhausting, you know that, moron?"

Naruto's grin turned into a dramatic sort of pout. "You don't mean that! I'm adorable!"

The mood felt lighter than it had in a long time. He felt… at ease. Now that he wasn't holding all of his chakra still for the development of his child, he knew that there was no way whomever had been trying to stop his son from being born would be able to defeat him. He had all of his chakra back. He felt stronger and healthier than he had in months and months. More at ease.

And yet- at the same time- he felt empty. Bereft of purpose. Did everyone feel this way after they gave birth? He felt tears prickling at the corners of his eyes, and cursed them. He wasn't some weakling that needed to cry all the time! So why was he crying for no reason?

Sasuke reached out and wiped a tear away from his cheek as it slid down against all of his wishes. "I'm not sad," Naruto insisted firmly.

Shaking his head, Sasuke sat back in his seat. "I never said you were."

Naruto sniffed a little, and lifted his chin. "I'm not weak."

Sasuke snorted. "As if that were even a question."

Naruto relaxed. "Okay. Good. Now, when can I see Squirt?"

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke stood from his seat. "I'll see if Sakura will bring him in for you."

Naruto felt anticipation as Sasuke left the room. He was going to see his son, and this time he would be more coherent. They'd only met the one time, so far, but he already knew that they were going to be best friends (Sorry, Sasuke).

He was fidgeting with the end of his blanket when the door to his room slid back open and Sasuke walked in. Sakura was behind him, wheeling in a little nursery bassinet. He leaned forward, with another bit of a wince, eyes wide and staring into the bassinet.

"Can I- can I hold him?" He asked Sakura. She smiled gently at him, and nodded as she carefully picked Squirt up.

"You have to lean back and not move too much. You're still healing! A lot faster than any of my other patients, but not a single one of them have ever been a jinchuuriki. So just take it easy, okay?"

Naruto rolled his own eyes at her and reached for his son.

"Be careful!" Sasuke urged. "He's really tiny!"

Naruto rolled his eyes again, but relaxed completely when his little blond haired son was placed in his arms.

"He is tiny," he agreed softly, unable to take his eyes off of the baby. "He looks like me. He has my birthmark," he cooed a little as he dragged a thumb along the little whisker marks.

The baby fussed slightly in his arms, and then opened his eyes. They were a dark, dark colour just like Sasuke's, and Naruto thought… he'd never loved anything so much in his life.

"O-oh, his eyes!" he breathed.

Sasuke moved to sit back next to Naruto on the bed, watching the two of them carefully.

Sakura looked between the three of them, and turned around. Naruto thought he heard a soft sniff, and he reluctantly lifted his gaze to where her back was facing him. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

He honestly couldn't bring himself to care. Don't get him wrong, he loved her, she was easily one of his closest friends, but just then… she was kind of infringing on his meeting his son.

"I'm fine!" she urged. "I'm just going to give you guys a little bit of time with baby Uzumaki while I check in on my other patients."

She quickly, without turning to face either of them again, left the room.

Naruto relaxed again and looked down at his son. "Baby Uzumaki?" he repeated softly.

Sasuke chuckled softly. "Doesn't feel real, does it?" He asked.

Naruto shook his head. "It's not that," Sasuke looked mildly confused. So Naruto continued. "It's baby Uzumaki/Uchiha. Baby boy Uzumaki/Uchiha."

This time the sniff came from Sasuke, and Naruto lifted his gaze. "Don't cry on me," Naruto pleaded. "I never know what to do when you cry."

Sasuke shook his head and carefully brushed a little tuft of blond hair back from their son's face. "We really should name him. As good as Baby Boy Uzumaki/Uchiha sounds… it's a bit of a mouthful."

Naruto cleared his throat. "I did, uh, have a name in mind. But it's kind of cheesy."

Raising a brow, Sasuke's lips twitched. "What else is new? Everything you do is cheesy."

Naruto snorted a little at that, but looked back at their son. "It's just- I was named after a hero so I think it would only be appropriate to name our son after one, too. Or, actually, two."

Sasuke frowned a little. "I thought you were named after a ramen topping- I'm not having a son of mine named after that."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke. "No, asswipe. I was named after the hero in the pervy sage's first book. I want to name our son after the two heroes that made the biggest impact on our lives."

Sasuke's expression turned a little apprehensive. "And those are-?" He asked slowly.

Naruto's cheeks were flushed and he licked his lips. "Well… for you, it's obviously your brother. And for me, it's definitely Jiraiya."

Sasuke nodded and looked down at the baby again. "Yes, you're right for once. So what is your great idea?"

Naruto swallowed hard. He'd spent a long time thinking about this. Nights when he'd been too uncomfortable to sleep… nights when he'd been thinking about Sasuke and wondering what their future would hold. "I thought- Itaiya. A little bit of both of them."

Sasuke's expression softened and he looked between Naruto and their son. "You're right. It is cheesy." Naruto flushed darker and looked away. "But I like it," Sasuke finished.

Naruto let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding."Itaiya Uchiha." Naruto finished.

Sasuke's eyes widened a little. "Uchiha?" He asked.

Naruto nodded, and shrugged one gown-covered shoulder. "Yeah, I mean, won't they be calling me that soon, anyways?"

It was Sasuke's turn to look embarrassed. He flushed (and the flush was much more prominent on his pale skin) and he twisted a little, only to fall off of the hospital bed. "A-ack!" He explained, slightly humiliated for his lack of grace as he stood back up and brushed off his slacks. "I mean, what?"

Naruto grinned widely. "I mean, c'mon Sasuke, you owe me a ring, don't you think?"

Sasuke stepped back, both hands in the air in a sign of defense. "I just- I think Itaiya needs changing. I'm just going to go and find Sakura and… pretend this conversation didn't happen." And he backed out of the room.

Naruto chuckled softly and looked down at his son. "Don't worry, Ita, your Papa and I will be together. You'll never be alone."

Not if Naruto had anything to say about it. Now. The only thing left to do, and he would be doing as soon as he got out of the hospital, was to figure out exactly who had tried to prevent the reincarnation of the Uchiha clan.

He wouldn't sleep until he figured it out and put them in their place. No one would ever put his son at risk ever again. No one.


End file.
